Pursuing My True Self in the Brand New Days
by TomoyaJintanUshio
Summary: Two years after the Answer, Aigis moves on with her life. She begins to receive strange dreams and was called to Inaba. There her true journey begins. Needs Reviews to keep going. It's summer time, expect more frequent updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: A Persona 3/4 fanfiction. It is told from Aigis's point of view with some transitions to 3rd person for plot development. I love Aigis and I think she is one if not the best character in the Persona 3-4 timespan. My reasons are at the end.**

* * *

_Atarashi kiseki wo koko kara hajimaru, shining place, nee, mou ichido, kimi to_

_A new miracle begins from here, a shining place, hey, once again, with you_

Pursuing My True Self in the Brand New Days

Saturday 3/5/2011

It was our graduation day at Gekkoukan High. It was the most important I will spend at this school; the school where I shared so many memories with my friends.

The ceremony was bittersweet as I waved goodbye to the friends I've made during my senior year. I was conversing with Yukari about the future.

"So Aigis, do you have any plans for what you want to do in the future?" Yukari asked a question that I've heard too many times. I made a promise to live my life to the fullest and I've found my Answer. Yet somehow, I feel as if my true self is still out there somewhere.

I couldn't think of an adequate response. I asked Yukari what her plans were.

"I think I'll go to Kyoto University. I haven't been home in a long time and things are starting to go well between my mom and I." said Yukari. "It's alright if you don't know what you want to be right now, but he gave us a future and…." Yukari fell silent.

We were reminded of what happened last year. Despite moving on towards the future, everyone falls silent whenever someone mentions his name.

"Anyways we have to get ready. The graduation party is tonight. Let's have fun on our last days here." Yukari and I returned to the dorms.

The party was a semi formal dance. I searched through my wardrobe for anything to wear. There was ammunition lying around and tons of spare school uniforms. I came to realize that I never had much in terms of clothing. I am a machine yet my heart and soul are that of a human. I no longer feel the cold steel of my hands but warmth. I need to eat and sleep and my feelings can be hurt.

I left my room and went down to the lounge. Yukari was there in a long pink dress. "Oh Aigis, you haven't changed yet?" she asked.

"I need to go buy a dress." I answered. Yukari was surprised that over the whole year, I've worn nothing but the school uniform. I developed a "fashion sense" over the year with Yukari, but I could go to a store and buy clothes.

"Aigis, you really…. Alright, let's go buy you a dress." Yukari sighed.

"Thank you." I was thankful for her help and support in selecting my dress for the graduation party.

I had fun at the party. Everyone was having a good time as well. The party went on late into the night.

There were many men who asked me to dance, but I respectfully declined. I will always hold a place in my heart for him and only him. One day, I believe he will return. I still believe to this day.

Saturday 3/19/2011

The closing ceremony is today.

The principal gave a long speech during the ceremony. I heard conversations in the crowd. After the ceremony, I said my farewells one last time. I've decided to try going to a university as I enrolled at Kyoto Institute of Technology.

Monday 4/11/2011

My first day at Kyoto Institute of Technology came somewhat as a surprise to me. I've only been outside of Tatsumi Port Island during the school trip or when the Kirijo Group supplies me with necessities.

I am interested in the engineering courses. I studied hard over the next year to increase my knowledge. Over they year, I've always felt that my direction is unclear to me. My purpose in life is to live, but its direction was foggy.

Tuesday 2/21/2012

There was a full moon today. Shadows have not appeared during the full moon ever since two years ago, but today it gave me a foreboding feeling.

I began to have strange dreams. In my dreams there was a thick fog. A road lay before me and I walked forward. Along the road I heard a mysterious voice coming from beyond the fog.

_Do you seek the truth?_

I continued on.

_Humans only believe what they want to believe, yet you still believe there is a truth?_

I marched on without hesitation.

_There is only one inevitable truth. And it awaits us all at the end._

I have no fear as I continued down the foggy road.

_So be it. You shall find me in Inaba. There lies the truth. **His** power is required. _

I stopped, "Who are you and how do you know him?" I shouted through the fog.

_Find the truth for yourself. However the end shall come once again._

I woke up as if from a nightmare. "Inaba…" I muttered to myself.

Thursday 3/22/2012

There is another full moon tonight and I had the same dream. I must find out what the dreams meant. The voice said to come to Inaba so I filed my transfer to Okina University near Inaba.

The admission board allowed it and I was accepted into Okina U.

Wednesday 4/11/2012

Today was the day. I board the train for Yasoinaba Station with my belongings. It an interesting experience as it was my first time seeing the countryside. It was so green and vibrant compared to the city.

I arrived in Inaba around the evening. My accommodations have not been fully prepared so I inquired for any places to stay.

"The Amagi Inn is the best place around." a person replied. I asked for directions.

The inn was a short walk away and I approached the counter. "Welcome." the receptionist greeted.

"I would like a room." I signed the papers and paid the fee. The price was fair and I never had financial problems because of all the Tartarus yen and the Abyss of Time. In fact, I'm surprised why the economy hasn't collapse from inflation.

The room I requested was a simple one and I left my things there. Suddenly there was a voice from outside the sliding door.

"Pardon me, is there any request you would like to make." spoke a female voice. I ordered a simple meal. Shortly after she slid to door and brought me the food.

"Please enjoy." she left the tray on the kotatsu. "Do you work here?" I inquired. She did look young to be working at an inn during the night.

"I'm the owner's daughter." she replied. "I'm Yukiko Amagi."

She left after answering my question. There will be a full moon on the 21st. I'd better keep that in mind.

Thursday 4/12/2012

I still had time before the next semester starts. The town of Inaba was quite peaceful. Everyone seemed content. Upon some research, I discovered that a series of murder cases occurred here last year.

Fortunately the culprit was apprehended, but the cause of the murders and how they case was resolved remained a complete mystery.

There were also rumors of a Midnight Channel. On rainy nights at midnight, one can see the one they love on the TV. I decide to investigate further.

At the police station there was a detective organizing papers. "Hello, what can I do for you?" he asked.

According to the report, the culprit for the serial murders was someone by the name of Tohru Adachi.

"I would like to know where Tohru Adachi is." I said carelessly. The man suddenly had a serious expression. "Why would you want to know? You're friend of his?" he asked in a much more intimidating tone.

"No, I merely want to speak with him." I replied. "He's in the prison over in the city nearby. Just be careful." his expression returned to normal.

As I left the station, a young man in blue entered. We exchanged quick glances and went on our way.

I heard voices behind the door.

"Dojima-san, who was that just now?"

"I don't know. Just someone asking for directions."

There was a train to Okina at noon. The prison was rather small, but then again crime rates went down.

The guards escorted me to the visitor's room and called for Adachi. After a few minutes a lean somewhat young man appeared behind the glass wall.

"The gods on high must favor me for giving me the chance to speak to such a beauty like you." Adachi didn't seem to hate his prison, but his flattery means nothing to me.

"I would like to ask you some questions." I said bluntly. Adachi leaned back on his chair and looked at me.

"What is this? An interrogation? I thought you visited me from the goodness of your heart." he said jokingly.

I continued to stare at him with a piercing gaze.

"Alright, alright, what do you want to know?" Adachi gave in quite easily.

"I wish to know more about the Midnight Channel." I began a series of conversations around that topic.

"Wow, it's been a year since that mess. After those brats put me behind bars, the Midnight Channel stopped occurring so there's really nothing to talk about." said Adachi.

"Still, you're the only one who has ever visited me. I've always thought I was alone in the world and that my life is hopeless." Adachi seemed grateful.

It seems Adachi appreciates my company.

_Social Link Formed: Devil: Rank 1_

A voice rang in my head. It appears I've formed a small bond with this person. I should visit him more often if I have the chance. I might learn more about him and the Midnight Channel.

Visiting hours were over.

Tonight, I went to the nearby convenience store, Junes to buy dinner. I saw their mascot, a large, round bear outside greeting everyone.

"Welcome to Junes, kuma!" he greeted. I felt something different about him. He reminds me so much of Ryoji for some reason.

I fell asleep after eating.

Friday 4/13/2012

The weather forecasts rain later at night. I turned off the TV and explored the town once more. The semester doesn't start until 4/23.

Friday 4/20/2012

I have become accustomed to the local area and know my way around Okina and Inaba. As I walked there were a van with recording equipment and a man hosting a travel show.

"Here we are in Inaba! Home to the famous Amagi Inn and the series of murders last year. Let's ask a local for their opinion." he went over in my direction and held the microphone to my face.

The camera was directed at me. "Let's hear your opinion on the murders last year." he said enthusiastically.

"I apologize; I am not a resident of Inaba. I am a tourist so they say." the man looked disappointed. He went on to ask other people nearby.

It rained tonight and if the rumors were true then at midnight…..

The TV turned on by itself. The screen was of a yellowish shade, and the images were blurry, but I could make out a figure of a young man.

According to Adachi, the Midnight Channel is a reflection of the viewer's minds. The requirements to appear on the Midnight Channel are that one must appear on TV in real life.

* * *

Somewhere else in Inaba

"Senpai! Are you seeing this?" Kanji shouted over the phone.

"This shouldn't be possible." Yosuke muttered in disbelief.

"Let's call everyone together. We'll meet at Yukiko's place." Yosuke hung up.

The Investigation Team gathered at the Amagi Inn.

"What is this about? I thought the Midnight Channel was gone?" Chie was astonished.

"Let's calmly go through the facts." Naoto began to summarize.

"Who was that in the TV anyway?" asked Kanji.

"I haven't been in the TV for awhile, sorry." Teddy was too busy having fun to notice.

"Considering the prerequisites for appearing on the Midnight Channel, they must have been on TV recently." explained Naoto.

"Wait, that person on the Midnight Channel, it looks familiar." stated Yukiko.

"Really? Who is it?" exclaimed Yosuke.

"I think it was one of our guests. She's been staying at the inn for awhile now." Yukiko points to Aigis's room.

"Let's keep an eye on her. We have to make sure she doesn't get thrown in." said Naoto.

"But we have school tomorrow. Who is going to stick around and watch her?" asked Chie.

"I'll do it. I have special permission if it involves a potential case." stated Naoto.

Naoto spent the night at the Amagi Inn while the Investigation Team returned home after some time passed.

* * *

Saturday 4/21/2012

There will be a full moon tonight. It was raining outside and I am still concerned over what I saw on the Midnight Channel. Adachi said that it stopped appearing after the case was closed, but what I saw said otherwise.

Preparing for the worst, I needed to stock up on ammunition. When I left my room, I felt someone watching me from somewhere. I should be careful.

Tonight, I plan to go into the Midnight Channel and to do that I must search for a place with a television large enough for me to pass through.

The shopping complex, Junes sells TVs large enough. I still had plenty of money so I bought one and carted it off to a hidden alleyway.

I still felt the same presence watching me. I shouldn't be seen doing something this suspicious so I began to run. I ran and ran along the streets, over the walls, around the corners.

Footsteps were heard following me. I took cover between the houses and saw someone run past by. It was the same boy in blue I saw at the police station.

"So he must be a detective." I thought to myself. After shaking him off, I went over to the shopping district to buy ammo.

Daidara Metalworks, a simple store, but with enough inventory to provide a suitable range of weapons for all kinds.

I bought several cartridges of machine gun rounds. The shop keeper didn't ask any questions.

Feeling that I need to conserve my energy for the night, I returned to the inn. As midnight approaches I left the inn to where I had left the TV.

To enter, I simply touched the screen and it bent like water. A whole new world appears before me.

* * *

Amagi Inn around midnight

Yukiko slid the door over for a peek. She gasped to see that there was no one there.

"Last place to check, the Midnight Channel." said Yosuke. The Investigation Team used the TVs at Junes to enter the Midnight Channel once again.

* * *

Midnight Channel: Tatsumi Port Island

There was something strange about this world. A fog blankets this world obscuring vision. A voice rings in my head once again.

_The fog conceals the truth, do not be deceived by outward appearances. See with your heart, not your eyes._

A pair of glasses floated down into my hands. After wearing them, I can see clearly through the fog.

There was a mysterious door when opened, revealed a swirling vortex. All I could do was go forward. I have not found an exit yet.

When I exited the portal, I was shocked to see that I was standing in front of the old dorm where SEES spent their precious moments together.

During my visit at the prison, Adachi told me that in the Midnight Channel, one may encounter their Shadow. What he didn't realize was that I've already found my Answer.

_So, you've come at last. _The same mysterious voice returns. _The Truth lies beyond the fog, but you cannot reveal it yet. The end shall come once again._

"The end… it couldn't be." I had my fears, but this confirms it. "Where are you? Show yourself!" I shouted.

_Very well, I shall come to you._

I feel a powerful presence closing in. Creeping ever closer and closer until suddenly, I quickly turned around, I pointed my fingers at a small boy.

_Is that how you treat old friends?_ The boy said ominously. He had eerie blue eyes and wore black and white striped clothes like prison inmates on TV.

"Who are you?" I threatened the boy. He was not a human for sure. _Oh my, you've never seen me in this form. Well let me introduce myself. My name is Pharos, otherwise known as Ryoji Mochizuki. _

I was startled, this boy….was Ryoji? I could see the resemblance, but….

"I thought you had merged with Nyx." I said in a puzzled voice. _Yes, but because you sealed me inside him for ten years, I've developed a humanity. I can even use personas if I wanted to. But that aside, I called you here because there is another Harbinger of the Fall._

"Another Harbinger?" I was alarmed. Of all the things, this had to occur.

?" I was alarmed. Of all the things, this had to occur.

_Yes, there will be a second coming of the fall. However, it is not from Nyx, it comes from a power even greater. This was foretold by humans throughout the ages. Although most people hard believe them._ _I believe the Mayans knew this was going to happen._

I've not kept up with the current events, but that 2012 theory that was going around now became a devastating reality to me. "So, his sacrifice…. was all for naught…" I sunk in disbelief.

_No, unlike Nyx, this can be averted. The source of which is not from humanity's desire for destruction, but it is a malevolent entity within itself. It feeds off of human malice to grow stronger, but it can be defeated._

After hearing that, hope returned to me. "How do we avert it?" I asked in an ever more concerned tone.

_His power is needed. But that issue has been resolved. You need not worry. The true ordeals begin now. _

Shadows appeared out of nowhere and surrounded us. I reloaded my gun and fired my spread shot, eliminating some of the weaker shadows.

"Athena!" I summoned my persona, Athena, the War Goddess to strike down my foes. All the shadows have been eliminated, all but one.

It was the Magician Arcana. An enemy that was never supposed to return.

_Don't worry, I'll assist you. I'll always be within you, amplifying your powers. The more of my fragments you defeat, the stronger we'll become. We need to do this to prevent the Fall._

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

_Simple, I don't want this world to end as well. I've been given a life and will by him and I willingly accept responsibility for my actions._

Pharos disappeared into the darkness, yet I always feel his presence within me. "So this is what he always felt for the last 10 years. To constantly live with Death by his side." I thought to myself how horrible I was.

But now, I can't falter. I must defeat the Magician.

_Do you know about Fusion Raids? Just use the evoker if you want to perform it. I'll support you just like him._

I held his evoker to my head. My heart was racing. Death… it was never a fact for me until now. I fear Death and I will live strongly because of that. I slowly pulled the trigger.

"P-P-Persona." Athena and Orpheus appeared. Orpheus strengthened Athena's spear which she then threw at the Shadow.

It hit it directly in the mask. The Magician was no more as I felt Death's power increase within me.

_Good job. We're one step closer to our goal._

The fog has permanently cleared from the area and I put my glasses away. I hear voices calling.

"Hey, are you alright?" a young man with brownish orange hair approaches. He had two kunai knives in his hands.

I recognize some of the people who followed after him. There was Yukiko and that detective.

"We thought you were a goner after we saw you on the Midnight Channel." the young man with the brownish hair said. "I'm Yosuke Hanamura."

"Yosuke stop trying to play the knight in shining armor." a girl in green gave Yosuke a punch. "Ignore him, he's an idiot."

"Anyways we shouldn't stay here. What if her Shadow comes." said Yukiko. "Teddy, can you please make an exit?"

"My pleasure! kuma." the bear mascot I saw at Junes made a stack of TVs appear. There was more to this group of high school students than meets the eye.

I decided to keep silent and see how things play out.

We returned to the Amagi Inn where they escorted me to my room and started asking questions.

"A babe like you, lost in the other world. Must be pretty scary huh?" Yosuke was hitting on me. He reminds me of Junpei.

"Cut it out will you? Do you hit on every girl you happen to save from the Midnight Channel? Oh by the way, I'm Chie Satonaka." said the girl in green.

"You've probably forgotten about me, but I'm Yukiko Amagi."

"I'm Kanji Tatsumi." the large young man looked away.

"And I'm Teddy-kuma. Beary nice to meet you." there was a blonde skinny boy and the bear costume besides him.

"I'm Naoto Shirogane. Now why don't you tell us your name." the boy in blue inquired.

"I am Aigis." I said. They probably expected me to say more. "Now let's cut to the chase. You entered the Midnight Channel of your own free will didn't you?" Naoto was sharper than I had thought.

"Wait, what? She did?" Yosuke gasped in astonishment and so did everyone else.

"Nine days ago, you went to the station and asked Dojima-san where you could find Adachi. I went to the prison to find out that you had a talk with Adachi concerning the Midnight Channel and how to enter it. I also kept an eye on you today to see if anything was up and I saw you purchase a TV and placing it between the alleys." Naoto stated the facts.

"You left out the part where you lost track of me." I remarked. "Whoa Naoto, you got ditched by her? I thought you were an ace detective." Yosuke teased.

"That was a slight error on my part. However that only proves you knew I was there and attempted to evade my watch. Also your speed and endurance is of a trained professional." Naoto continued the questioning.

"Lastly in the Midnight Channel, when we entered, I had Teddy scan the area for shadows and for you. He detected a large mass of them at your location, but then it disappeared. Care to explain? It's not like shadows have any mercy." Naoto wrapped everything they found out in a nutshell.

These people are good. They figured out my activities and saw through me.

"If you know that much then you are aware of the power called Persona correct?" I asked a question back.

It seems they know what I'm talking about. "I am a persona user. I've fought the shadows two years ago as a member of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. SEES for short. I came to Inaba after having strange dreams. I discovered rumors about the Midnight Channel and got the truth from Adachi."

"Wow and I thought were the only persona users out there." said Chie.

"Personas and shadows have been around longer than mankind has. They are also one and the same." I explained.

"Care to elaborate on your reasons of coming here?" asked Naoto.

"I have nothing to hide, but I can explain it better tomorrow." I pulled out the futon.

"Then let's continue our talk tomorrow then." Naoto leaves. "See ya Aigis." Yosuke follows along with Chie and Kanji.

"Aww. I wanted to spend more time with Ai-chan. kuma." Teddy looked disappointed and was dragged by Kanji. Yukiko was the only one left, but this was her family's inn.

"I'll return to my duties." Yukiko bows and leaves.

So much has happened. It was too much to take in at once as I fell into a deep, deep sleep.

Chapter 1: My Journey: End

* * *

**Author's notes: Ok, please leave a review. The reasons I like Aigis is because she has the best character development. She transitions from a robot, to more human, then to the point where it is indistinguishable. Wild Card all the way.**

**In my opinion, I don't like people who like characters just because of whether or not they could do them in real life. It's not going to happen either way. **

**Anyways read, review, and thank you for reading my pilot chapter. **

**Lines separate the shift in POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Naoto will be referred to as a guy until Aigis finds out she is not a guy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rise of Hades

Sunday 4/22/2012

It was early in the morning after the battle in the Midnight Channel. I am still feeling tired from yesterday. Naoto and everyone else will be coming to ask questions about me. I think I should sneak out for awhile.

As I leave my room, I noticed Yukiko in the lobby. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked politely.

Sneaking out was a failure. "I am going for a walk. I'll talk to everyone in the evening." I said to Yukiko. She understood and nodded.

Judging from the calendar, the next full moon will be next month on the 21st again. I must find out more about the Midnight Channel so I decided to visit Adachi.

At the prison, Adachi seemed happy to see me. "Yo, I'd never think I'd see you again. By the way, I never got your name the last time you came." said Adachi happily. It seems he doesn't get many visitors.

"My name is Aigis, just Aigis." I told him my name and he smiled. "That's a rather interesting name. Now are you here to talk about the Midnight Channel or are you just bored and wanted to visit a poor, broken man in prison?" said Adachi.

"Well I want to know more about the Midnight Channel and those brats you refer to." I said.

Adachi leaned toward the glass, "Fine, I'll tell you more, but you listen to me first." he talks about his past and rambles on.

I told him about the return of the Midnight Channel, but I'm not sure whether I should disclose information about the Fall.

"That's not a good sign. It means the world is going to end one way or another. Humanity shall be judged once more." Adachi chuckled. Apparently I don't have to tell Adachi about Pharos or the Fall.

My understanding of him is increasing. I feel our relationship growing.

_Rank up! Devil 2_

Is this what they call a social link? I could never notice relations like this before. Could it be the power of the wild card?

The visiting hours came to an end as I head back to the inn.

Along the way back, I noticed velvet, blue door. A door I've entered too many times to not know where it leads. A blue butterfly floats by and I hold out my hand.

It landed in my palm and turned into the Velvet Key. I inserted the key into the doorknob and it opened.

I was transported to a familiar room. Some things changed however as it is now the interior of a limousine.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. Oh, it's you Aigis." Igor did his usual greeting. "Do you know this person?" a woman with light blonde hair asked. She was similar to Elizabeth, but was someone else.

"Yes, she's a previous guest. However, I do not see why you have returned. You have already found your Answer." said Igor.

"I do not know myself why I returned here, but there is an impending crisis." I replied to the sage-like Igor.

Igor chuckled, "Of course, I know all about it. I'll lend you my services once again, however it now comes with a slight fee."

"A fee?" I asked. "It's not much. You need only pay money to access the compendium or you may serve part time as my assistant." Igor explained.

"Do you have any thoughts Margaret?" Igor asked his assistant. "No, an assistant that is familiar with the outside world would benefit us." replied Margaret.

"Then there you have it. Come again if you require our services." Igor clapped his hands and bade my farewell.

I returned to the inn with no interruptions. The Investigation Team was expecting my return.

"Welcome back Ai-chan." Teddie greeted happily. "Well, care to tell us your reasons for coming here?" Naoto asked in a serious tone.

"Naoto, lighten up, why are you being so hard on her. She's just visiting." scolded Yosuke. "This is very important if it concerns the shadows and the Midnight Channel." Naoto rebutted.

" I came to Inaba because I was called my a mysterious voice from my dreams. Then I discovered that the end of the world shall occur once again."

"Wait, what? The end of the world, you've got to be shitting me." cried Yosuke. "Yeah, I thought we took care of Izanami." Kanji followed. Chie and Yukiko made worried faces.

"Once again? We never told you about Izanami so why did you say _once again_?" asked Naoto.

"Because this isn't the first time the world was in danger from a supernatural force." I answered. "This is the third. One occurred two years ago, Adachi told me about Izanami, and this is the third."

Naoto had a shocked expression. The normally unfazed detective was surprised. "Wait, if the end of the world occurred two years ago then why are we still here?" he asked.

Bringing back those memories was painful. I remained silent.

"Well it must have been stopped. Otherwise we wouldn't even be around to fight Izanami." said Yukiko.

"The members of SEES including myself fought desperately to prevent the Fall. It was a difficult battle." I told them about Nyx.

"We must stop the Fall from happening then." shouted Yosuke. "We don't exactly know what the cause is yet. We should investigate when we have time." suggested Naoto.

I left the Investigation team to their debate. They remind me too much of SEES.

It was midnight and I did not feel tired yet. From the darkness of the room, Pharos appears.

_How's it going?_ He asked.

I remained silent. There was no appropriate response I could give him.

_Aw, and I just wanted to talk. I'm here to tell you that strange things will begin happening to this town._

Pharos disappears into the darkness.

After that, I began to wonder why I never noticed Pharos every time I snuck into _his_ room.

Either way, I can't run away from this. I will protect the world. The world you cherished.

A tear ran along my face. I wiped it off and went to sleep.

Monday 4/23/2012

The first semester at Okina U. begins today. I went to the city and registered to stay at the college dorms. They said I could move in tomorrow.

There were many interesting things here and so many different people. I major in electrical engineering as it would benefit me to know such things. Computer programming and design was my second subject.

What was different for me was that attending classes was no longer mandatory on all occasions. I could skip class except on days where teachers give special assignments and exams. However I believe it is in my best interests to attend class and improve my academics.

Today the professor gave a lecture to the class. Everyone was busy taking notes. I learned new things today.

"There will be a test at the end of the week so be prepared." the professor said that and ends the lecture.

After class, I saw someone who appeared distressed. I ask her if there was a problem.

"No, you don't need to worry about me. I just lost my notes from the lecture." she said. I felt sorry for her and gave her my notes.

"Really, are you sure? I mean I'm not worth helping." she appears to have very little self esteem. "It's ok." I assured her. I had already scanned and memorized the contents anyways.

"Thank you so much! I'm Shiki Misaki. If there's anything I can do to return the favor, just ask." she seems to appreciate my kindness. That voice in my head returns.

_You have formed a new social link: Strength rank 1_

"Well I'm going to go study now. Thanks again." she gained some confidence as she left.

It was getting late and I returned to the inn. "Welcome back." Yukiko greeted. "Is that mandatory?" I asked.

"Yes, but I always greet people. It's become customary for me." she replied. "I'm going to check out tomorrow. Today is my last night here. I'll be moving to the Okina U. dorms." I told her. She seemed down after that.

I packed my things tonight and went to sleep.

Tuesday 4/24/2012

There was class today. I attended today as well. Afterwards Shiki and I started hanging out after class was over.

_Rank up! Strength 2_

The week passed by and it was Saturday.

The test was actually quite simple once I figured out how to do wave functions. I'm confident that I got a good score.

Next week is Golden Week so I doubt there will be any school. "Hey Aigis, do you think we can go hang out?" Shiki invited me to go spend time with her.

I had nothing better to do so I accepted her offer. We went to the shopping district in Inaba because Shiki is living there with her relatives.

"How well did you think you do on the test?" she asked. "Fine." I answered.

She looked saddened, "Oh, even with those notes you gave me, I don't really think I did well, sorry."

I should encourage her. "Don't be so hard on yourself." I tried to cheer her up. "Thanks." she seemed happier. She seems to appreciate me more.

_Rank up! Strength 3_

We are still casual acquaintances and it was getting dark so I returned to the dorms. I spent some time studying then I went to sleep.

Sunday 4/29/2012

Today is the start of Golden Week. It's Showa Day. There was a knock on my door. "Aigis are you there?" a familiar voice called. "It's me Naoto. May I come in?" he asked.

I unlocked the door and he entered. He seemed to have something to say.

"I couldn't get your number so I had to come here." he said. After that I gave him my cell phone number.

Naoto continued, "Tonight we're going to investigate the Midnight Channel for anything suspicious. If you would like to join us then come talk to anyone on the team." Naoto left after telling me that.

That night I went to Junes where the Investigation Team was waiting. "Yo Aigis, glad to see you can make it." Yosuke greeted.

I greeted them and we entered the Midnight Channel. Fog enveloped the world as it obscured my vision. I reached for my glasses and put them on.

A ominous voice calls out.

_From the Land of the Dead, Hades grows ever closer to your world. Soon it shall consume it and this world shall be a netherworld._

"Wait, that can't be. Izanami?" Yosuke cried out. "Wait, I thought you weren't going to interfere anymore with our lives." shouted Chie.

_I am not the driving force responsible to Hade's expansion. Go explore its depths and find the truth for yourself._

A large gate appeared from the ground. The door had satanic skull designs and chains around it. Two dark torches lit the sides.

"Whoa that's insane." exclaimed Kanji.

A large shadow in the form of Cerberus appeared. "It must be the guardian." I said.

The Cerberus roared and prepared to attack.

"Counting on ya." a card floats above Yosuke and he smashes it with his kunai. Susuno-o appeared although it was different from when I last saw him.

He attacked with a powerful Garudyne skill. Cerberus took damage but not a lot.

The Cerberus began charging up. It became focused. "Persona!" Yukiki summoned her persona and attacked with an Agidyne.

It had no effect. "Fire doesn't work." she shouted. Teddie and Kanji followed up with a Bufudyne and a Ziodyne.

Cerberus took damage, but it seems to be ready to attack. It roared and unleashed a powerful Maragidyne.

The attack hit everyone and left them injured, but I managed to evade it. "Persona!" Naoto called out his persona and it rushed Cerberus doing several consecutive slashes.

The beast then swiped the persona away and Naoto took damage. "Dammit." he cursed.

I was the only one left. There was no need for me to hold back. "Systems check, fire control armed, weapons loaded." I checked everything one last time.

I pointed my fingers at the shadow and fired everything I had. It seemed weak. I continued to whittle down its health while evading the attacks from its lumbering body.

The Cerberus made a desperate lunge towards me, but I leapt back and caused him to stumble. This was my chance to finish him. "Athena!" I called out.

My persona dropped from the sky and delivered a fatal blow to the shadow. It dissolved into the darkness.

I had never told them about my mechanical form and after the battle, they were all shocked to see me.

"What the… Aigis you're." Yosuke paused.

"Yes, I am a robot." I said bluntly.

"But you're so…human. How is that possible?" Yukiko asked.

"She's right, there's no difference." followed Kanji.

"Cool! Ai-chan is a robot." Teddie was taking this well.

"But…" Chie was surprised.

"Even I couldn't tell the difference." said Naoto.

"I'm more or less like Teddie over there." I pointed. "We're not truly human, but we've developed human emotions, and feelings."

Teddie jumped back, "You knew I was a shadow?"

"Of course, I was originally designed as an anti-shadow weapon." I replied.

Teddie withdrew to the back of the group after hearing that. I guess that is to be expected. The group was still in shock when we decided to leave.

I left for my dorm as I hear them talk about me.

"But she's so cute though."

"Is that all you think about?"

"I'm a guy."

I didn't look back and continued back. There will be a new place to explore and I must be prepared.

Chapter 2: End

* * *

**Author's notes: Ok, I answer to my reviewers and improve based on their comments.**

**To Everyone expecting updates: It's here and I'm working on it. Leave a review, but really comment on some holes on the plot or some corrections I should make.**

**To: DemonRaily: Aigis is more or less independent. She is completely human in terms of heart and soul. Her body is still the original except with some changes by a divine miracle from the Answer. It's an open ended debate. The SMT series are all about strange events and miracles.**

**Thank you for reading. I answer my reviewers so don't hesitate to leave a review. Maybe your review will be answered.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I'm limiting combat dialogue to 4 people now. Having all the Investigation Team members talk at once is very hard. Not to mention having all of them fight one battle is inefficient. Rise Kujikawa is currently not in Inaba. She returned to showbiz if you knew about her social link.**

**Kimi no Kioku in the story represents Aigis's feelings for the protagonist more or less I'm going to use his name later. Technically composed by Shoji Meguro and sung by Yumi Kawamura (not Aigis's VA) but still in the story it is Aigis's original speech in song form. **

**Ok, I made some mistakes. Aigis will not eat anymore, but she is around food and does do something to not be socially awkward.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Changing World

Monday 4/30/2012

There was no school today. Hades was still stuck in my mind. I decided to go outside today. Surprisingly I saw the Investigation Team as I was walking around. Despite the initial suspicion, they greeted me kindly.

"Sup Aigis, you look great today." Yosuke complimented. I was not wearing my usual school uniform. Then again, uniforms were no longer necessary at this point of my life. Still, I wore a short skirt and my Gekkoukan High jacket.

"You sure love your school uniform don't you?" Chie commented.

Of course I do, it was where I spent my most precious time with my friends.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We're going to go singing!" shouted Teddie in excitement.

"If you don't mind, you could join us." Yukiko invited. I had nothing better to do so I accepted her offer.

We walked briefly to a nearby karaoke bar. "Party of seven." Naoto paid the clerk.

"It's fine, I'll pay for myself." I offered.

"No, we invited you." Naoto insisted. I ended our conversation before it escalates into a conflict over who pays.

We rented a fairly large booth with enough room for all of us. Chie ordered drinks while Kanji, Teddie, and Yosuke were messing with the equipment.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Yosuke enthusiastically.

"Let's draw sticks." Yukiko held out seven chopsticks. We all picked one and they were numbered from 1 to 7.

The chopstick I had was number 7. "That means you go last." said Yukiko.

Teddie seemed disappointed, "Aw, I wanted to hear Ai-chan sing."

Yosuke sang first followed by Kanji, Chie, Teddie, Naoto, Yukiko, and me.

He selected an upbeat rock song and sang along. We all laughed when he messed up and applauded at the end.

Kanji seems to like to give off a manly presence as he chose a punk metal song and shouted into the microphone. Hardly symphonic, but still it was decent.

Chie sang a song called "Your Affection." it was pretty hip.

Teddie sang a romantic love song while making gestures towards Chie, Yukiko, and myself. We all pushed him away to the guys and they punched him in the face.

Naoto sang a J-pop title that recently gained popularity called "Reach out to the Truth."

Reach out to the Truth? I thought. His voice was quite feminine and then I realized that he was actually a she.

"You never knew?" Yosuke, Chie, and Kanji said in astonishment.

"No, it never occurred to me." I replied.

Yukiko giggled and it was her turn to go sing. She sang a song called "Never More." The lyrics were quite touching.

"You're up Aigis. Knock em dead." Yosuke cheered.

"Woot, we get to hear Ai-chan's beautiful voice." Teddie was enthralled. I had never sung before and in front of an audience.

"You can do it Aigis." Chie and Yukiko cheered.

There was only one song that came to mind. I searched for the appropriate music. As soon as the opening plays, I began.

_Kaze no koe hikari no tsubu madoromu kimi ni sosogu_

_Wasurenai yasashii hohoemi kanashisa ni kakushita hitomi wo_

_The voice of the wind sheds droplets of light as you doze off._

_I will never forget your kind smile and the sorrow hidden within your eyes._

_Negau koto (tsurakutemo) tachimukau yuuki kimi ni moratta yo dakara yuku ne  
Yume no naka (mezametara) mata aeru yo_

_Even though it hurts (to make a wish), I received the courage to fight from you, so I will go__If I awaken (from a dream), I'll be able to see you again._

_Tooi kioku mune ni hime utau_

_I will hide my distant memories in my heart and sing_

_Hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamotta kara__ Ima ha tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemuri nasai__  
Eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete love through all eternity_

_Because you protected this ephemerally floating world by your own hand__  
Now simply fold your wings and sleep restfully__  
Be wrapped up in an eternal tranquility, and love through all eternity_

_Yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemuri nasai__  
Waratteta naiteta okotteta kimi no koto oboete iru__  
Wasurenai itsumademo kesshite until my life is exhausted_

_Sleep, by this hand of mine that gently watches over you  
I remember you laughing, you crying, your anger  
I will never forget for all time until my life is exhausted_

"That was beautiful, where'd that song come from, I want to download it." cried Yosuke. Chie and Yukiko were enthralled, "That song was so beautiful." Yukiko cried. "There, there." Chie patted her.

"Whoa, I never thought robots could sing like that. Then again I heard of something like Vocaloids." said Kanji in amazement.

Teddie was cheering.

Naoto coolly tilted her hat to cover her face. She seemed to respect me a bit more. I felt closer to the Investigation Team as we laughed, cried, and sang our hearts out.

_I am and thou and thou are thy. A new bond has been formed. Fool rank 3_

The fool? I thought that SEES already represent the fool for me. New bonds form between us.

Our bond started off stronger because we fought together and I really get along with them because of Orpheus.

"By the way that song just now wasn't in the track list." said Naoto. It was the only song I knew. The music was by someone named Shouji Meguro. Even Kanji and the rest of them were amazed at how well I sang. It seems my charm and courage increased a bit.

"You could be a star like Rise." said Chie. "Rise, as in Risette?" I knew who she was. I didn't expect them to be so familiar though.

"She's a member of our little group. Although she left for showbiz a couple of months ago, she was our supporter other than Teddie." said Chie.

"Let's not forget Narukami-senpai." said Kanji. I was wondering who Narukami was. "He was our leader last year. Real amazing guy, he could wield multiple personas like nothing. But he only stayed for a year and left last month." Kanji's tone slightly got sadder.

"Don't worry Kanji. As long as our feelings for him are still there, we will meet again one day." said Yukiko.

We left the bar in good spirits. Naoto suddenly brought up something, "Aigis, I did a quick background check before we got here."

The air was suddenly tense. All my legal documents were handled by the Kirijo group. Although I have freedom to go as I please, legally I am required to report to the Kirijo group for anything important.

"Your name is Aigis Kirijo. You are a foster child adopted after your parents died ten years ago. You are 18 years old, attending Okina U. as a major in the sciences. Of course most of the information here is fake and forged." Naoto put the file back in her coat.

"Naoto, do you really have to do that? I don't really care whether or not Aigis is a robot. She's just like any other human." groaned Yosuke. Kanji and Teddie also voiced their agreement.

"Sorry, it's just a professional habit of mine to inquire into people's backgrounds." Naoto covered her face with her hat. On our way home, we passed through the central plaza where there was a massive TV on one of the buildings.

_Next on Japan's Sports News: Rookie all star, Junpei Iori makes it all the way to the National League. Here are his comments._

_Junpei: Well, I would like to thank all my friends for all their support. Without them, I probably would've ended up some drunken bum on the street. A shout out to all my best friends, Aigis, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Yukari, Ken, Koromaru, Fuuka, and_ ….

The speaker distorted the last part. I heard everything else though. A sense of happiness fills me as I see Junpei on the screen. He's become so much stronger and lives his life strongly.

"You're friends with THE Junpei Iori?" exclaimed Chie. It appears Junpei has become famous since we last met.

"I am a huge fan, he's only started out last year, but he became an overnight success story." said Chie.

The team seemed impressed. "You're a very interesting person." Yukiko complimented.

"We all used to live in the same dorm two years ago." I told them.

"But still, knowing someone who is a friend of a famous person is like the same thing. You can even introduce us to him." said Yosuke.

I've gained a lot of respect today. The news report continued.

_Junpei Iori is now on tour and traveling all over Japan playing exhibition matches. The next game will in the Yasoinaba area on May 6._

_It is encouraged to come to the game, bring your friends as all money made by Junpei goes towards helping the less fortunate recover. _

_Junpei: Thanks for your support. It's only a bit, but together we can change the world to a better place._

"You hear that? He's coming to Inaba!" Yosuke said excitedly. Chie, Yukiko, and Teddie seem excited.

Those last words at the end, they reminded me of the vow I made to him. "Your right, together we can change the world. Change into a world where humanity no longer yearns for destruction." I murmured to myself in resolution.

It was getting dark so after saying good bye to the Investigation Team at the station, I returned to the dorm.

Tuesday 5/1/2012

Today, there was nothing to do. I had begun to realize that my few hobbies include eliminating shadows, sleep, and follow a daily routine. I checked my social links before deciding to go visit Adachi. He seems to enjoy my company.

At the prison, I passed by the courtyard where the inmates are given some degree of freedom. Basically all they do is work out and fight. I saw Adachi over at the edge getting handled by a larger man.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to spill your soup last night." Adachi was trying to talk his way out. In the end the guy punched him clean in the face and left.

I walked over to the fence where Adachi was on the ground rubbing his cheek. "Damn, that guy hits hard." Adachi muttered. He noticed me a bit later.

"So, you saw all that?" Adachi had an embarrassed look. "Prison life can be tough. I don't mind. This is my punishment and I humbly accept."

I began to wonder why he was even in prison in the first place. Adachi looks like a nice guy. "Why did you commit those murders?" I asked carelessly.

Most people would be offended with that question, but he just kept a straight face and answered.

"Why? It was because I was bored. Bored with life and all the crap it threw in my face." Adachi said the last couple words in an angry tone.

I listened intently. "I was a small pitiful man back then. Then some brat made me realize that my life was worth living. I could've taken the easy way out, but now I spend my time here atoning for my sins." said Adachi.

His story was understandable. "When one loses hope, does one simply try to end it all?" I asked vaguely. Adachi was confused.

He smiled and said, "It is human nature to want everything to end after losing hope. Although I realized the worst part is that you want to bring everyone along with you whether they liked it or not."

My understanding of Adachi has increased. It seems we both have profound outlooks on life. Our conversation went on for a long time until the harsh sound of the bell called the prisons back into their cells.

"See ya." Adachi waved good bye.

_Rank up! Devil rank 3_

It was getting late, I should go back.

The nightlife in Okina was just like Port Island. It was a small town, but it had enough to keep me busy for the rest of the evening. I went to the arcade to play some games. Apparently I got addicted and stayed until midnight.

I looked at my desk and see my textbook there. I felt fine so I studied until late at night.

Wednesday 5/2/2012

Sunlight leaks into my room through the gaps in the curtains. My phone started ringing. I answered the call.

"_Hey, is this Aigis? It's Shiki. I was wondering if you want to spend time with me today."_

She sounded nervous over the phone. I wondered whether she has something important to say. "Sure." I replied to her call.

I really shouldn't wear my Gekkoukan uniform all the time. I checked my wardrobe for different clothes. Yukari gave me some of her spare clothes during high school. I forgot to return them and just kept them.

The pink cardigan fitted just fine and so did the skirt although it was somewhat tight around the chest area.

Shiki was staying in Inaba if I remember correctly. I took the next train over and found her waiting for me at the station.

"Hi." she greeted.

"Is there something you want to do?" I asked. She nodded and led me to a Chinese diner. "Chinese Diner Aiya" the sign said. It was a simple name.

We went inside and ordered a bowl of ramen each. Shiki was happily slurping her soup.

"Oh sorry, I really forget my manners when the food is this good." said Shiki. "Hey, you haven't touched yours yet."

I stared at the steaming bowl of ramen in front of me. I could consume it, but I have no way of processing the food and no way to which to remove waste. It would probably damage some of my systems as well.

"I'm not that hungry." I told her. Not a very creative or original excuse, but Shiki didn't seem to care.

"Well alright, but you shouldn't starve yourself. It's not healthy." she warned. I felt more and more distant from humanity after this. I have many shortcomings but this one hurts the most.

After she finished eating, I began to think about having a digestive system installed.

"I have a question." I said.

"What is it?" Shiki replied.

"What's the meaning of life?" I asked profoundly. I've found meaning already, but hearing someone else's opinion is good as well.

"You ask really strange questions." Shiki said. She thought about her answer and said, "I think that you should always try to work hard even when things get bad. Although, my self esteem really drops when I'm not around you."

I learned something about Shiki today. She has really low self esteem, but it seems I give her some confidence in herself.

_Rank up! Strength rank 4_

Since I was in Inaba, I might as well spend the evening talking with her. Our bond grows at a rapid pace.

_Rank up! Strength rank 5_

It was really late and I was walking along my way to the station when a car pulled over. I remember the man driving the car from the police station.

"Hey it's you." said the man. "It's a bit late. Wandering the streets is dangerous even here. Why don't you come stay at my place for the night?" he offered to let me spend the night at his house.

My internal clock states that it was past midnight. Trains stop leaving around this time and I had no choice but to accept his kind offer.

I got in the back seat. "My name is Ryotaro Dojima. I never got your name back then at the station." he said.

"It's Aigis." I replied.

"Hmm… Aigis." Ryotaro started driving. After 5 minutes we arrived at a fairy average house. There was a little girl inside presumably his daughter.

"Yo Nanako, I'm home." Ryotaro greeted her.

"Welcome home father." she replied.

Suddenly she became very cautious of my presence. "It's okay Nanako. This is Aigis. I found her roaming the streets at night and I thought it would be better if she stayed with us tonight." Ryotaro assured his daughter.

"Sorry, she's real shy around strangers." he told me.

"Hello Nanako-chan." I tried to be friendly, but she ran upstairs quickly and the sound of a door being shut is heard.

"You can stay in my nephew's room. It should be the same as I left it, but don't touch anything important." said Ryotaro.

Upstairs I found the room he mentioned. It was tidy and seemed like someone recently lived here. I laid out the futon and noticed the picture of a young man with soft gray hair with the Investigation Team.

"He must be Narukami." I remembered. This was his room and he moved last month. I guess that means that Ryotaro is his uncle and Nanako is his cousin.

As much as it interests me to know more, I should go to sleep.

Chapter 3: End

* * *

**Author's notes: Yea, I'm going to rush the social links. Considering that Aigis already has plenty of arcana already at level 10 storywise, I feel that certain social links develop faster and thus rank up without the unique dialogue.**

**I also speed up the social link ranks because it slows the story to have to do detailed social links for every person and level.**

**Leave any comments. I know its not perfect and has some flaws, but please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors's Note: This took awhile, but please enjoy. Added new elements to the story. Read and Review. **

**P.S. If you are wondering about Aigis's "energy supply" she recovers it from sleeping now. Too many logic holes, but hey it's Shin Megami Tensei. Common sense is boring.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Magician's Arrival

_Aigis, Aigis. _A voice called from the darkness. I could not see anything in the dark. The voice drew ever closer.

_Aigis, you must listen to what I have to say. _The voice was all too familiar.

"Wait!" I shouted. I tried to see through the darkness with all my might, but to no avail.

_Aigis, I can only talk to you because you are the one who can transcend the world. Your ties are unbreakable remember that. All life shares a sea deep within its soul. The power of the soul is the key to averting the world's destruction. Please, don't make the same mistake I made though._

The voice began to fade. If that was who I thought it was then… I ran towards it ignoring the darkness. "Where are you?" I called.

The voice was gone, gone for good. Suddenly I quickly got up as if from a nightmare.

Thursday 5/3/2012

It was still 4:32 AM. There are still 2 hours and 18 minutes until sunrise. I lie back down and stare at the ceiling, unable to sleep. However my mind drifted off to the Velvet Room.

"Welcome again." Igor greeted. "I have summoned you here to make a request of you."

I stared at him with a puzzled look. Igor did say that I could work part time for the Velvet Room, but I didn't think he would summon me.

Igor continued, "Everything that has been in the Velvet Room will always find their true self in the end. Now it is my turn to go pursue my true self."

"But Master." Margaret interrupted. "Who will fulfill your duties?"

He gave an assuring expression. "I will embark on a journey. You who have found the answer to life no longer require my services. You returned to the Velvet Room for a reason."

"I will give you our final farewell gift. My request is that you use it wisely." Igor held out his hand and a small book appeared.

"This is the compendium. With this you may store all your personas without worrying about losing them in the fusion process. I will also teach you how to fuse personas on your own without requiring visiting the Velvet Room." Igor moved the book over to me.

I grabbed the book feel knowledge surging through my head. Knowledge of the arcana, their roles, function, and fusion combinations.

"Master if you leave the Velvet Room will be….." Margaret hesitated.

"You may also go on a journey as well Margaret. There's nothing holding you back. Aigis, you have my finest regards. My recent guest also interested me so. Now, it is time to go." Igor said and stuffed the handkerchief in his coat.

The Velvet Room disappeared. The key for it also vanished without a trace. Before I realized it, time had passed. It was 9 AM in the morning.

"Morning, how long do you plan on sleeping?" Ryotaro opened the door and greeted. I rose from the futon and folded it neatly back the way it was last night.

"I got to go to work, Nanako doesn't have school today so she's downstairs. If you're hungry you can help yourself to whatever's left." Ryotaro left.

From downstairs I heard "Nanako I'm off." and the sound of a door closing.

Narukami, if my hunch is correct he should also have the wild card ability. I went downstairs after awhile. There was a knock on the door. "Coming." Nanako said loudly.

As soon as I got downstairs, I looked towards the door and see Chie and Yukiko outside with Nanako.

"Nanako-chan good morning." Yukiko greeted politely. The two of them noticed me behind Nanako, in the house.

"Aigis? What are you doing here?" Chie looked surprised.

Nanako told them how her father picked me up and offered to let me spend the night here.

"You could've stayed at the inn." said Yukiko.

"Since he offered, I would think it would be impolite to refuse." I said.

"Really? I don't see the logic in that, but it's all good." smiled Chie. I asked them what they were doing here.

"Actually we come and play with Nanako whenever we're not busy. I think she's a little lonely after Yu left." said Yukiko.

I nod understandingly. "Why don't you come with us? It will be fun." invited Chie. This would be a great chance to get to know them better.

We walked for a bit along the Samegawa Flood Plain. A place where the water flows clearly during the day.

Afterwards, we went to the central shopping district where shops were open for their usual business. What caught my eye was a shop I had never seen before. It was where the shop that ran out of business stood.

"What is it Aigis?" asked Chie.

"I want to check out that store over there." I answered. We walked to the store. The sign said "Shinshoudo"

Inside it was fairly dark as it was dimly lit with few lights. "Welcome." the shopkeeper greeted.

"Talk about your sketchy stores." commented Chie. Yukiko and Nanako both browsed through the wares and brushed off dust from a lot of the stuff.

"I can feel it. You are Persona users am I correct?" asked the shopkeeper.

"How do you know about personas?" gasped Chie. Yukiko and Nanako divert their attention to the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper was very suspicious. "Well, it looks like my services are useless to you however because you only have one persona. We can't waste it." said the shopkeeper.

"Let's go Nanako." Yukiko grabbed her hand and left the store.

"Come on Aigis." followed Chie.

I stayed and waited. "I assume you can provide services for someone with more than one persona." I said.

"Why of course, simply give me a persona you don't need and I'll fuse it into a powerful weapon for you. It does cost some yen though." said the shopkeeper.

I pulled Metatron out of the compendium and gave him to the shopkeeper. "Interesting, this will surely make a powerful weapon." chuckled the shopkeeper. "It will be ready for you in 2 days. Come pick it up then."

Afterwards I pulled Metatron out again for my repertoire of personas. I noticed the note on the side of the book.

_Daily Compendium Usage left: 3/5_

_Outside the Velvet Room, the Compendium is limited to a daily limit. The limit does increase if certain criteria are met. -Igor_

I shouldn't complain since it was a free service. I still have 3 uses of the compendium. "Hey Aigis, you still in there?" called Chie.

"I'll be right there." I called back. I waved goodbye to the owner and left. Throughout the rest of the day, we went shopping. I got closer to Chie, Yukiko, and Nanako. It was getting dark out and I do not have any plans for the evening.

I think it would be fine if I took a small excursion into the Midnight Channel without telling everyone. I won't go far and I'm never alone to begin with.

To be honest, I would expect the TV I left on the side alley to be collected and returned, but it was still there. I went inside.

The fog still envelopes this world, obscuring all vision. I can see clearly without those glasses now.

_The fog only blinds the ones who live in illusions. You who has obtained the truth may walk undeterred. _

"Izanami?" I asked.

_The Underworld, Hades has now opened its gates to you. Slowly, it ever expands until it reaches your world. I have no intention of interfering with humanity however I will guide you through my domain._

A fair woman appeared from behind the mist. "Shall we?" she led the way to the gates. I went on through. It led to a large lobby like Tartarus with several distorted decorations hanging in an ominous fashion.

"This lift goes down to the first block of Hades." said Izanami. "May you find the truth at the end of your journey."

"Is there a way for me to return if I go?" I asked. It was very important to be prepared for the worst case scenario.

"There are access points scattered throughout the underworld. There are also other methods of escape should you find yourself in peril." explained Izanami.

Understanding the risks, I stared at the great lift with resolve. This world, I'll definitely protect it.

The sound of gears churning was overwhelming as the lift slowly descended downwards into the unknown. The ride was dark and there were few torches to light the area. During the descent I saw it, below me a great expanse of burning landscape laid before me. Dotted with metropolitan towers and jagged rocks there were several shadows on the surface.

The lift finally arrived at its destination. The grand door opened and I stepped forward into Hades.

I shouldn't explore very far because I don't have a full party. Analyzing my surroundings, this is what people would call hell. Still, it is all a reflection of the human mind. But an extremely powerful conscience must have gathered it together.

Throughout my life, I've learned that the sea of the soul is vast and has no limit. Hades must have a source. I proceed deeper into the wasteland. It was quite vast when I saw it from the lift, but when I'm actually exploring it, it seems even vaster.

I should return, and I searched for an access point. To be honest, I had forgotten to ask what they even look like. I can only assume they look like the ones in Tartarus. I was correct. I found a green dome on the ground, but there were shadows around it.

The shadows have taken notice of my presence and attacked. I went for the smaller ones first as I can easily dispatch them with my machine gun. I reloaded all weapons in my hand and fired a spread shot from my fingers.

The smaller shadows dispersed leaving only the larger masses of black anamorphous ooze to deal with. One of them reached an arm out to grab me. "I need your help!" I shouted and summoned Athena.

Her spear struck down the arm leaving the shadow writhing in pain. "This is the end." I ordered Athena to use Akasha Arts to strike down all the shadows. I feel, fatigued. Hades must also increase the stress accumulated. I better leave now before more shadows come.

"Back already?" greeted Izanami.

I stared silently at the Goddess of the Dead. "This is my domain so I remain here. However my influence expands along with Hades." she said.

My concern increases even further as Hades approaches the world. Tonight though, I must rest. Then again, I'm still in Inaba and the train doesn't leave at this hour. Guess I'll stay at the inn.

"Welcome." the hostess greeted. "Oh, you're that guest that stayed with us previously." she remembered me. Well I did stay for quite a long time here once.

"I would like to spend the night." I said. She led me to a vacant room.

"Don't worry about paying. I heard from Yukiko that you are her friend." the hostess bowed and left.

I made the bed and lay down. Sleep overcame me as I closed my eyes and the darkness blankets my world.

Friday 5/4/2012

It was the middle of the day when I had awoken. I really should make the most of Golden Week. Yukiko didn't seem to be around so I went outside. I took the train back to Okina and visited the prison again.

"Adachi, you're one lucky bastard having a beautiful lady here visit you so often." the guard shouted and called Adachi to the booth.

"What brings you here?" Adachi said in a happy tone. "I'm sure it's not to ask me about the Midnight Channel anymore. I told you everything I know."

"No, I'm just here because I have nothing better to do." I said sarcastically. I really was starting to become interested in Adachi. Mainly because I enjoy hearing the stories about his life, although he doesn't seem to be too proud of it.

We talked for a long time and felt the bond between us deepen.

_Rank up! Devil rank 4_

I hear whispers from the other inmates.

"Man, I'm so jelly of Adachi. He's got a bitch all to himself."

"Let's show him his place. We'll jump him next time at meal time."

"Adachi-san, maybe you should go to bed early tonight." I advised.

"Really, why?" Adachi doesn't hear the whispers, but then again I have better hearing.

"Sure sure." Adachi nodded.

I really hope what I heard doesn't happen.

I went around town and spent the evening seeing the stars. They're so much more clear out here in the countryside. I wonder if you are up there as well.

I returned to the dorm and decided to study. It was getting late and afterwards I decide to sleep.

Saturday 5/5/2012

Today and tomorrow are the last two days of Golden Week. I have a feeling I should visit Adachi.

First of all I had to go pick up my new weapon then I went to the prison after storing safely at the dorm.

At the prison, the guard called Adachi over. "Thank you Aigis. Going back to my cell early was a great idea. Some guys got jealous and think that you're my girlfriend and decided to jump me. Man, if it weren't for you, I'd be hurting till next week." Adachi expressed his gratitude.

_Rank up! Devil rank 5_

"Your girlfriend?..." I asked. Adachi took a deep breath and settled down.

"Yeah, they think you're my girlfriend. I mean what reason does one such as yourself have of visiting a criminal like me so often. Some of the guys are pretty envious, but still even they have people that care about them." Adachi seemed despondent.

"Don't you have people that care about you?" I asked gently. Adachi gave a sad smile.

"I used to. But when I came to Inaba after getting demoted from the city, it went all downhill. I stopped keeping touch with my friends, my family, and even my lover left me. Worst of all, I killed her myself." Adachi had a crazed tone in the last bit.

"But I digress, my ties have been cut. There's really nothing left for me, but to rot in this prison for what I have done. He let me live to atone, but I don't really know how." said Adachi.

"That's not true. I care about you. I believe that one day, you can change and change others around you." I said. If I teach people to appreciate the ties they have then maybe.

"You're right. Let's go out sometime if I'm ever set free." Adachi cheered up.

Visiting hours ended and we parted. I remembered that tomorrow, Junpei will be in the area. I should buy some tickets for his game. To my dismay, all tickets were sold out. Then, I saw a man selling the tickets on the street.

"Buy your tickets here! See the ace, Junpei Iori tomorrow! It's a great deal. Come on, they're all sold out." he waved.

Right now would be the best chance I have so I quickly approached the man and asked him how much it would cost.

"Guess it's about 50000 yen." he said. It was not a good deal, but I had enough to pay for it. I got two tickets. I saved the other ticket in case someone wanted to go.

It was close to midnight and I returned to the dorm. I was excited to see how Junpei has been doing and couldn't sleep. I studied to pass the night, but then I got sleepy. My motor shut down for the night to recharge.

Sunday 5/6/2012

Junpei is coming to Inaba today. I took the next train there.

When I got off at the station, I saw a large tour bus with several baseball players standing around signing autographs. Cameras and the media were present.

On the side, someone who appears to be their manager is sweating. "Where's Iori?" asked a reporter.

"I don't know! He sometimes just leaves and comes back when it's game time." shouted the manager.

The media went into an uproar and some of the fans seem disappointed. Still many people followed the bus from places far away. "Hey." Ryotaro greeted. He seemed busy.

"Noisiest this town's ever been in years. It's going to be a lot of work for me to make sure these guys don't riot." sighed Ryotaro.

"Dojima-san!" I heard familiar voices shout. I looked over to see the Investigation Team in the crowd as they barged their way towards us.

"Move it!" Kanji shoved people aside. Yosuke was getting crushed, Teddie was sandwiched between Chie and Yukiko which he enjoyed, and Naoto simply flashed her detective's badge and people moved aside.

"Junpei is not here." I said. They looked disappointed. "Then let's find him!" shouted Yosuke. They regained their excitement.

"Bet you I'll find him first." said Chie as she ran off.

"I'll follow her." Yukiko left.

Yosuke and Kanji went the other way and Teddie chased after the girls.

"He's really popular." commented Ryotaro. "I know it's rare for a big star to come here, but he's really something special. He's like a man of the people you know. Someone you can relate to."

"He wasn't always like that." I chuckled as I head off to find Junpei.

The noise from the media died down after walking a certain distance. "Tadadada! Who's the man?" I heard shouting from the park.

From the distance, I see a man in a baseball uniform swinging and playing baseball with some local kids. It must be Junpei.

"Do it again mister!"

"Wow, I wish I can be like you."

"Can you teach us how you do that?"

The kids looked at him with admiration. Junpei blushed and rubbed his nose in a confident manner. He looked over and saw me walking towards them. A large smile ran along his face.

"Aigis! It's been a long time." he ran over to me. I was happy to see him. We shared greetings and then we sat on a bench to talk.

"So what brings you to Inaba? I thought you and Yuka-tan were going to college together." said Junpei.

"I took a separate path." I said. I didn't want to bring up the Midnight Channel yet. It wasn't the right time. Junpei goes to a nearby vending machine and bought drinks.

"It's getting hot around this time of year. Even worse with global warming." he hands me a can of juice. I don't need to drink to live, but it does cool me down inside.

I feel much cooler after drinking that. "So why are you here Junpei? Inaba is a very small town for someone like you." I asked why Junpei came to Inaba.

"Someone like me? You think just because I became a famous baseball star doesn't mean that I don't get tired. I get tired of having those cameras following me everywhere. Can't even take a shit without them looking over the stalls." Junpei complained.

"So you brought the whole team just because you wanted a vacation?" I wondered. It's not logical for this to occur. Cold logic and reasoning, something I've always been good at when I was a mere machine, but now I didn't seem to care as long as Junpei was here.

It was nice to have friends around.

"Yeah, we're going to play exhibition matches in Okina. Gonna be around for the whole month signing autographs and squeezing R and R in between." Junpei finished his drink and stood up.

"I'd better get back before the manager gets his premenstrual syndrome. The commotions should've died down. Come cheer me on tonight at my game." Junpei left.

I sat for a few minutes before members of the Investigation Team came from all sides. Apparently they have not found Junpei.

"Damn, we've searched the whole town. We should stop senpai." said Kanji.

"Come on, this is the last place to check." Yosuke was catching his breath.

"Oh so you got the same idea as us?" Chie said.

"I really think we should give up." sighed Yukiko.

"Where are we going next kuma?" Teddie was still full of energy.

"It would appear Junpei Iori was recently here." Naoto tipped her hat coolly.

"How did you know?" I asked. Naoto pointed to the kids behind her. They all have a piece of paper with Junpei's signature.

"Aww man, Aigis, you could've at least got us an autograph." groaned Chie.

I find no need to do so. As long as we're friends I can always ask for it, but it wouldn't mean much if Junpei wasn't as famous as he is now.

"By the way, did you get tickets for tonight's game?" I asked. They all smiled and held out their tickets. I guess I'll give the spare to anyone that wants it.

Tonight I went back to Okina early. The stadium was beginning to crowd with people when I arrived. To my surprise, I found Junpei waiting for me in the lobby.

"Hey, where are you sitting? Nah, doesn't matter let's go to the team's dugout." Junpei led me to an area in the front where I can see all the players. There was a security guard at the entrance.

"Only team members and authorized personnel allowed." he said stoically.

"It's cool, she's my friend." said Junpei and the guard nodded. He allowed us passage and we met with the rest of the team.

"Pretty cool huh?" bragged Junpei. It seems he's always wanted to bring a friend to this place for awhile.

"Yo Bropei, who's the hot chick?" wooed a teammate.

"Yeah, when did you get a girlfriend we never heard about?" joked another.

"Shut up! She's my friend from high school." Junpei shouted. Junpei gets along with his team very well and they've forged a strong bond.

I began to introduce myself, "My name is Aigis. Nice to meet you all."

Cheers, applauds, whistles, and cat calls were heard. "Don't worry about it. It's just that the team is one huge sausage fest. They'd hit on anyone." Junpei reassured me that I should not arm my weapons in case of any unwanted advancements.

The game started with the national anthem then the players got to bat. I took a rulebook and began to memorize the basic rules of baseball. After about 5 minutes I understand how the game works.

It was the last inning with all bases filled. Junpei was up next. I cheered him on. A resounding noise was heard. Junpei hit a homerun and it went all the way outside of the stadium. A massive amount of cheering was heard from the stands and the team as they run up to the field to Junpei.

The rival team left in utter defeat and after the game, Junpei stayed behind to sign autographs. We left together.

Outside Junpei was yawning, "Man, I'm tired. My hand freaking hurts." Then the last wave of fans came. It was the team again.

"Iori-san, can I get your autograph?" they all shouted except for Naoto.

"Since when were you a sports fan Yosuke?" mocked Chie.

"Hey, his signature is worth a lot to collectors." remarked Yosuke.

"Oh man." Junpei sighed. His phone started ringing. "Hello?"

Junpei hung up with an even more tired expression. "The hotel reservations are late. Hey Aigis, mind if I stayed with you tonight?"

"It's the women's dorm at Okina U. though." I said. Junpei didn't seem to care. I looked away, "I suppose it will be fine for one night."

The Investigation Team had big smiles on their faces when they heard us. "You gotta let us come too!" shouted Yosuke.

"But such a large group will surely attract attention." I warned. I'm concerned about the consequences of this, but it was a special night.

"Why not, I'll take the rap if anything happens." said Junpei. We all walked to the dorm. This late at night, there were few people and we managed to get to my room unnoticed.

"Wow, this is a nice place Aigis-san." admired Yukiko.

"Damn." said Kanji. He wasn't admiring the room, but rather the collection of guns in the closet.

"Don't touch those." I commanded. Kanji immediately closed it and sat down the corner.

"How did you manage to get those firearms here?" inquired Naoto.

"Connections in high places right?" Junpei nudged. I nodded in agreement.

"Anyways I'm going to hit the hay. I'll just take a spare futon." Junpei did so and immediately fell asleep. He snores loudly.

"Umm, now that we're here it's rather cramped." said Chie.

I locked the closet and laid sheets out on the floor for everyone. "Try and make do." I said. I was also tired from today. I feel that I should tell Junpei first thing tomorrow since everyone was here.

Chapter 4: End

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading, leave any comments and reviews. I'm not sure if I'm going too fast or too slow. Also some bad English is there for speech effect. Not sure if characters are slightly OOC because they are supposed to have changed and become better people. **

**The human soul is complex. Numbers and data cannot truly calculate the infinite potential inside. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Regarding metal detectors, Aigis is "very well designed" so she does not get detected. Also she's very realistically built if you catch my drift. People should read this more. If there are any holes remember the notes from the other chapters. In Shin Megami Tensei, everything happens because it does and everything is symbolic, especially Mara.**

_**Limits are only there for you to surpass. **_

_**A new miracle starts once more, in a shining place, with you.**_

Chapter 5: Really now?

Monday 5/7/2012

I had awoken from my slumber at 6 AM sharp. School resumes today so I woke up anyone that was still sleeping.

"Oh crap, I forgot we had school today." Yosuke panicked. He was calmed with a kick from Chie.

"It's been fun." Chie left dragging Yosuke out with her. Yukiko gave a courteous bow and left followed by Kanji and Teddie.

"If you'll excuse me." Naoto put on her hat and left in the same manner. Junpei was still asleep. Moments later though, he was beginning to stir.

"What happened?" he said groggily. Junpei sat up and observed his surroundings. I changed my clothes from yesterday for clean ones.

"Woah, Aigis…" Junpei was flushed. I've come to realize that everyone sees me as female and I should be more offended and have more femininity.

"Please stay calm." I pleaded. I quickly changed and Junpei finally calmed down.

"I know you're a robot, but still not everyone knows that and it would not be a good idea for you to do that anymore." said Junpei. I question who designed me to look this way, not that I mind being who I am. I must be getting self conscious.

"Class resumes today and I do not want to miss it." I said to Junpei as I fasten my tie. I have 20 minutes to spare. As I leave, "Junpei, tonight meet me in Inaba at the station. Bring your evoker as well." my tone darkened upon this.

Junpei's expression has become serious as well. "My evoker? What do I need that for?"

"I'll explain it to you later." I left the dorm. I couldn't think of what I should do. Should I involve my friend once more with fighting shadows? Or should I just let him live his life in peace? I am conflicted between these choices. I don't want to drag people into this.

There was a lecture today concerning the laws of physics. I took notes and my academic rating increased.

After class, I returned to the dorm to rearm myself. Just in case, I placed the Metatronius in a case and brought it with me to Inaba.

Junpei was waiting for me at the station. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"I was restocking on supplies." I replied.

Junpei nods. "Ok, I get it. Let's go kick some shadow ass." Just telling him to bring his evoker was simple enough for him to understand that we'll be fighting shadows.

"If I could help it, I would rather not have you get involved." I said while looking down at the concrete.

Junpei placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for. Just give me a run down when we get to wherever we're going." Rain suddenly began to pour as I quickly led Junpei to Junes.

"Shit, does it rain that often here?" exclaimed Junpei. We dried ourselves in Junes's home appliances section. "You should prepare for battle." I said. Junpei was slightly confused about the reason why.

He went over to the sporting goods section and after browsing through the selection of baseball bats, Junpei finally found one he was satisfied with.

"This is a nice bat coming from a place like this." commented Junpei. After we're ready, I took Junpei to the electronics section where all the large TVs were on display.

I checked to see if anyone was around but after a few moments there was no one nearby. "Let us proceed." I stuck my hand into the TV. The screen fluctuated and rippled like water and Junpei gawked in extreme shock.

Junpei stuck his hand into the TV as well and it went inside. "Whoa, that's some crazy shit."

"I'll go after you." I assured him. Junpei hesitantly put his foot in and then the rest of his body into the TV. After he went in completely, I followed.

Inside Junpei was still examining his surrounds in shock, excitement, disbelief, and surprise. "What is this place?" he asked.

I explained everything I know about the Midnight Channel to him. "So it's like another version of the Dark Hour and Tartarus?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yes, but to enter one must appear once on TV in real life." I said.

Junpei smirked, "Well I've appeared plenty of times, but I never went inside a TV before."

There was also the predicament with Pharos, Hades, and the foretold end to explain to Junpei, but I slowly went over it along the way so he understands it.

"So then, everything we've been fighting for…. was all for nothing?" Junpei sighed.

"No, we can prevent it, but we need humanity to stop yearning for Nyx anymore." I said. "I've been living my life to achieve that goal."

"Well me too. I've made lots of new friends and I've been spreading the word to live life. But we got to tell everyone else about this. They'll flip!" remarked Junpei.

As much as I would love seeing the team together again, I'd rather not endanger them anymore. Junpei saw my expression and spoke up, "Aigis, you're not alone, so don't feel like you should do this yourself. We're all here for you."

I felt better after he said that. At the gates of Hades, the Investigation Team was already here. Izanami was at the entrance and they looked at me rather disapprovingly.

"How could you go explore without telling us." scolded Naoto. "It's dangerous, even for you to go alone."

"Yea Aigis, you should have told us." followed Chie. Yukiko agrees as well.

"Well let's not dwell on the past. She's safe and right here before us." said Yosuke.

"Still, it doesn't feel right. Having Izanami as our guide, she's the one who almost killed us." Kanji said strongly.

I turned my attention to the goddess. "Well, I don't expect your forgiveness, but the underworld is my domain and it responds to the will of humanity." said Izanami.

"But wait, why's Junpei-san here?" asked Yosuke. "Don't tell me he's a…"

"Yep, I'm a persona user. Still, I didn't expect there to be so many others." replied Junpei. "Nice to meet you all."

Likewise they all greeted in return. The Investigation Team has already prepared for combat. "I will only allow passage to four." said Izanami sternly.

"We should let Aigis lead, because she has experience inside." said Naoto.

"That means I may select the party members as well?" I said. I already have a team composition in mind for exploration. Naoto nodded and I picked Junpei, Yukiko, and Yosuke for my party.

"I may not look it, but I'm pretty decent at fighting shadows." bragged Yosuke.

"I'll do my best." said Yukiko.

"Really, I guess this is a good time to brush up on my skills. Do I sound like Akihiko to you?" said Junpei.

"Yes, you do somewhat." I replied. Everyone else seemed disappointed that they can't come with us. "I'll support you from here-kuma." waved Teddie. The four of us enter the lift and it descends into Hades.

Along the way, it was the same scenery, but everyone was staring at it with surprise and wonder. "This is not gonna be pretty." sighed Junpei.

"Dude, let's kick ass." Yosuke shouted enthusiastically. "This is not a game." Yukiko scolded.

When the lift stopped, we stepped out into the blazing wasteland. I explained the use of access point and that shadows lurked and roamed everywhere.

"How do we go further? I don't see anything that will take us down lower." said Yukiko. I do not know the answer to that question either. Then I hear voices in my head.

"To advance further, one must clear away this floor's guardian. Souls of the dead filled with malice and regret yearn for the living to join them. Every moment, more and more join their ranks." said Izanami in a foreboding tone.

She knows more than she's telling us, but then again gods are never there to solve your problems. They only watch over you as you struggle.

I ordered the team to spread out in team of two. Yosuke and Yukiko went in one direction while Junpei and I went in another in search for the guardian. "Dude, the floors here are way bigger than the ones in Tartarus." groaned Junpei.

They were and I kept a close eye on the positions of our team through Teddie. We approached a massive coliseum like structure that I had never seen before. "I'm beary sure a guardian is here-kuma." Teddie's voice rang in our minds.

We entered slowly as we checked for any traps or ambushes. In the center was a large area of flat land. It really was a coliseum, but for what purpose? Suddenly the gates behind us closed abruptly, sealing off our only exit.

Junpei gripped the bars of the gates and shook with all his might, "Dammit, it won't budge." Junpei turned back towards me.

"Let's not waste energy. We should focus on the guardian first. Maybe then the gate will unlock itself." I said calmly. We proceed to the center of the coliseum. A faint sound of chains jangling was around us.

"Who's there?" I reloaded and took a battle stance. Life sensors do not detect anything nearby and even special detectors for shadows are not reacting. "The enemy is not a shadow, yet is it not a living being." I wondered how this was possible.

"Whatever's here, I don't think it'll let us go without a fight." Junpei raised his bat ready for battle. The sounds drew closer and I fired at the stands. After a brief pause, the sound continued to move.

Junpei and I pressed our backs together. We scanned our surroundings for the enemy. The sound of chains was still there. The target was moving around us. Then the enemy made the first move, an axe was thrown towards me. I effortless grabbed it and realized it was attached to a chain. Quickly with all my might, I pulled the chain dragging the owner towards us.

It was surprisingly light as the target flew over from the stand and crashed on the ground before us. "It can't be." Junpei muttered.

I looked at whatever attacked us and I was astonished as well. It was a girl in a white lace dress. She had long red hair and chains on her clothes.

"Chidori, is that really you?" Junpei was still staring. The girl's eyes were cold, and emotionless.

"Junpei, you don't belong here. I gave you my life so that you wouldn't be here." said Chidori coldly.

"But, but what are you doing here?" Junpei shouted. Chidori pulled her axe back.

"This is Hades, the underworld. The place where the dead go to be judge and to rest eternally." Chidori spoke coldly. Even though she said this, something still doesn't feel right.

"But, don't tell me… you're the guardian?" said Junpei in disbelief. "The guardian could be anyone, but it is the reflection of your past, your regret, and resolution." Chidori readies her weapon.

Junpei lowered his bat, "Still, I can't fight you. You were the first one I ever loved." Without hesitation, Chidori threw her axe at Junpei, I quickly jumped in between them to intercept.

"A-aigis." Junpei snapped to his senses. "Stay alert." I warned.

"If you won't fight her, I will." I said firmly. I took aim and fired. She deftly dodged to the side and threw another axe with a chain at me. I grabbed the chain and pulled her closer to me.

Chidori abandoned her axe and broke the chain off. She pulled out her evoker and pointed it to her head.

"Medea!" Chidori called out.

"What the? I thought Medea fused with Hermes to become Trismegistus." Junpei raised his bat. "Ok, who the hell are you?"

"I am Chidori Yoshino. I've come from the depths of Hades to challenge you." she pulled the trigger. A darker form of Medea emerged. Temperature was increasing. A dyne level skill was imminent. Junpei stepped forward and blocked the attack.

"Thank you." I said. Junpei gave me a thumbs up and faces Chidori with a serious expression.

"I don't know what kind of sick joke Hades is making out of this, but I will not falter. You gave me life and I will not have it end here. I'll stop Hades and save the world." Junpei' was full of resolution.

"Good, then I don't expect you to hold back. I don't regret giving my life to you. I feel it now, my life force flows through you as strong as the flame of your heart." replied Chidori.

Junpei held his evoker to his head… "Trigsmegistus!" The god of three spread his wings and took flight. His wings cleave Medea, making her vanish and knocking Chidori to the ground.

"Chidori!" Junpei ran towards her. I walked towards them and heard Chidori's parting words.

"Junpei, you've grown so much. But this time, I must say our final goodbye. I will always be with you." she held on to Junpei's face and they kissed. I looked away awkwardly.

Junpei had tears running along his face as Chidori fades into a ball of light. The light lifted and soared high above Hades.

"Junpei…." I mumbled. The gates were open and a lift appeared in the center of the coliseum. Yosuke and Yukiko finally arrived to see Junpei on the ground crying and we returned without saying a word.

It was a stressful night. We stayed at the Amagi Inn while I wandered in my thoughts.

Pharos appeared before me. I stared at him grimly. _Why the long face?_ He said innocently.

_Hades, it is where death sends the souls it reaps. Souls that died without regret rest eternally yet those who have attachments to the world still yearn for it. They are forever reaching out to the living and that drives Hades closer and closer. _

"Then, if this continues then we'll have to confront more people from our past?" I asked in a worried tone.

_Who knows, I'm sure He has no regrets. Or does he? Anyways be ready for the full moon in two weeks. You will need my power to avert Hades._

Pharos faded away. I feel that he seems less cryptic the more I see him. I was tired and fell asleep.

Tuesday 5/8/2012

There was class today, but it was not mandatory for me to attend. I decided to go check on Junpei and to my surprise he was already awake.

"Sup, Aigis." he greeted casually. Junpei does not seem depressed at all. "What are you doing? Don't you have college to go to?" he asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." I replied kindly. Junpei smiled and appeared to appreciate my concern. "Yeah, but we can't dwell on this forever. We have to stop Hades. I've made up my mind. I'm going to work hard to change this world."

"What about the team?" I asked. Junpei looked calm, but I was sure he was shaken on the inside.

"Let's trade numbers. Call me whenever you are exploring Hades and I'll come along. I think I can enter from any TV." Junpei took out his cell phone and so did I. Junpei was about to leave afterwards but I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"What is it Aigis?" asked Junpei. I paused for a moment then dropped my hand. "It's nothing, never mind."

We head for the station and waited for the next train to Okina. Junpei was not very talkative as we sat in silence for 15 minutes. The train finally arrived and we boarded. There were few people on the train and after arriving in Okina, we head our separate ways.

It was a bit late for class so I returned to the dorm. Under the door to my room there were sheets of paper on the floor. I went to pick them up and saw the note written on the first sheet.

_You weren't in class today so I thought I would give you some notes from the lecture. It's to pay you back for last time. –Shiki_

That made my day as I went inside my room. It was the middle of the day and I had to change my clothes for they were ruined during the fight in Hades. I usually fight without clothing, but it would be very inconvenient to have people see my mechanical parts afterwards when I leave.

I checked my ammunition supplies and reloaded. There were also empty magazines lying around so I stocked them for emergencies. I had forgotten that I had left my Metatronius in the Midnight Channel. I really hope nothing steals it, but then again because there is no Dark Hour, I cannot carry heavy firearms without being detected by someone.

There was still time left over so I studied the notes Shiki left for me.

Wednesday 5/9/2012

I attend class and hang out with Shiki afterwards.

Thursday 5/10/2012

The same thing as yesterday, but I felt our bond growing. _Rank up! Strength rank 6_

Friday 5/11/2012

Shiki wasn't around today. As I was wander around the campus, I overheard some students talking about a sororities and fraternities accepting new members. The term soror and frater comes from the Latin root meaning sister and brother. A sisterhood sounds interesting as I have never been to one before. I assume it is like a school club.

Their building was a specific section near the dormitories that I never visit because I never had the need or interest. There were sounds of people inside, but the door was locked with a piece of paper taped on it.

Κωδικός Νυξ

I analyzed and translated the message as _Password: Nyx._

Nyx, it was a name I hope I would never have to see. I knocked on the door and someone shouted in response, "Password?" it said.

"Nyx." I responded. The door opened and a young woman with black hair greeted me. "Welcome to the Sisterhood of Nyx."

Now I have a very bad feeling about this. Could they be the remains of the Nyx cult that Takaya created? It would be best for me to investigate further into this matter.

She led me inside to the lounge where a circle of women gathered around. "Sisters, we have a new recruit. Go and introduce yourself." she pushed me into the center.

"My name is Aigis, nice to meet you." I introduced myself cordially. It felt awkward having all these people stare at me.

"Aigis, as in the Aegis of Athena?" asked one member. She wore different clothes from the others so she must be the leader.

"You're such a mythology freak. Maya." teased someone from the circle. "Hey shut up! We all have our interests." Maya shouted back.

"Anyways welcome to the Sisterhood, Aigis." Maya held out her hand and she showed me their secret handshake. "Well that's it for the most part. We meet everyday except Sunday and you don't have to come everyday, but what kind of sister would you be if you never came at all."

She briefed me on the activities that take place here. This was a place of bonding.

_A new bond has been forged. Fortune rank 1_

They are actually nice people. I really hope they are not involved with Nyx and that the name is just for show.

Saturday 5/12/2012

The professor was sick today and there was no class. I decide to go to the stadium. Junpei was practicing. After he was done, I went down to say hi.

"Sup." Junpei wiped the sweat from his forehead. "No school today?"

"Would you like to explore Hades tonight?" I invited him. There was nothing planned for tonight so I should go train.

"Sure, I really could use the training. I still have my katana and it's begging to be used." Junpei accepted the offer. "But let's get a TV and move it into your room. I don't feel like going all the way to Inaba."

We went out and bought a TV. "Junpei, even I have limits to the amount of money I can spend." I said.

"Don't worry, we can always call Mitsuru for a loan." Junpei smirked as we hauled the TV on a cart. When we got into my room, I had to reorganize closet so that the TV would fit and I moved the guns underneath the bed.

Time passed and it approached midnight. "Let's go." Junpei went inside.

I followed afterwards.

_Still, I wonder what awaits at the end of all this._

Chapter 5: End

**Author's Notes: I think I'm lacking in fine details. I wanted to make the theme of the story: Face the past, embrace the future kind of thing. But I think the battle with Chidori and stuff could be improved and I am asking for advice on that. I really don't like how the story plays so well in my mind but fails to make it on paper. **

**The Investigation Team is exploring Hades separately from Aigis. They play a part in the story that I will not spoil. **

**Note: Aigis's body temperature is warm and her hands are shakable without realizing it's mechanical. **

**Future plans: **

**Aki vs Shinji**

**Orpheus vs Eurydices**

**Further information shall not be disclosed. **

**Leave a review. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Needs reviews to keep going. I'm really putting effort into this, which is why this chapter is so long.**

**Anyways hope you liked this.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dark Moon

The usual entrance to Hades was the same as last time. Izanami was still at the lift.

"So you've defeated a guardian." she remarked. The goddess didn't seem impressed, but rather somewhat amused.

"What kind of sick joke was that?" Junpei shouted. "You know who the guardian was?" Junpei could not contain his anger.

"There's more than one form of death." her expression became stoic. I had to restrain Junpei from attacking Izanami.

I do not see the Investigation Team around and Teddie is not here as well. Without field support, I doubt we will make it far. "We should just stay on the first section and train." I said.

Junpei finally calmed down and we descended down the lift. From above, I saw a large elevator where the coliseum once stood. However we shouldn't delve deeper without support.

"Let's split up. It'll be faster." said Junpei. I was concerned about his decision, but I allowed it on the condition that he would seek help when in danger.

We went separately. Small shadows became easy prey to my machine guns. I called my personas when larger shadows were encountered and switched them according to weaknesses.

My level of aptitude has increased. 45 minutes have passed. I assume Junpei is tired by now and we meet up at the place we started from.

"Whew, I'm beat." Junpei wipes the sweat from his brow. "Let's find the access and head back."

After a brief search, we found the access point that returned us back to the entrance. "Leaving already? You know the time you have left is precious." said Izanami as a parting.

Sunday 5/13/2012

There are no classes held on Sunday. The only social link I have available today is Adachi. But it was still early in the morning; maybe I should get him something since I'm visiting him so often. The only thing they allow though is food.

I've seen Yukari cook before, but I have never really tried before. I went to the kitchen to at least try to make something. I checked the refrigerator for anything leftover. There were eggs, odd colored meat, rice, and lots of vegetables because I assume no one in this dorm likes them.

It would be better to make fried rice. There was pan hanging on the wall and the oil was in a cupboard. I do not know what I am doing, but I assume I should put everything together with the rice.

After 10 minutes I gathered everything and put it in the box. The rice was slightly burned, meat was still the same odd color it was, and eggs spread messily about. Unappealing vegetables also dotted the dish.

The end result: an odd bento that looks hardly neither presentable nor edible. I don't know how it tastes, but I can assume that it will be bad.

A fellow dorm mate passed by. "Morning, Aigis." she greeted. "Are you making lunch for someone?"

"Um.. yes. If you don't mind, could you sample this for me?" I showed her the bento. She had a worried look.

"Well, it can't be that bad." she took a small spoonful and ate it. "It's….." She ran away. Hurling noises were heard down in the restroom in the hall. I sighed and threw it away; such a waste.

At the prison, Adachi and I talked. I did not feel our bond grow much today. For the rest of the day I went around the town. I saw people lying on the ground emotionless. They show clear signs of apathy syndrome.

"Cielo…cielo..mi..st" one of them muttered. "Cielo Mist as in the drink?" I asked. Her response was the same. I searched for a vending machine which had the drink mentioned. I bought a can and returned to the girl on the ground.

She quickly gulped it down and dropped the can to return to her apathetic state. She really moved fast when she was drinking it, maybe if I get her some more.

To the vending machine, I bought around 20 cans. Carrying all those cans back, I opened one and gave it to her. She drank it quickly and dropped the can. I had to open the cans and keep giving her the drinks until after the 20th can she stopped.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" She looked around at all the cans of Cielo Mist on the floor. "Ugh, my stomach. Don't tell me I drank all that?"

I nodded. She slowly got up, "Thanks, I wonder if I made my parents worry. I should go home." she left. I cleaned up the cans afterwards and recycled them. Curing apathy syndrome with excessive amounts of soft drinks is a good hypothesis. I bought another can and handed to another person, but he won't even move. I guess it doesn't work for everyone.

I went back to the dorm and studied in whatever time I had left.

Monday 5/14/2012

Class went on as usual. During the lecture, I began to wonder why I am working to get a science degree. Promising to live my life, I do what normal people do. But drifting in the stream of society, can I really change people?

Afterwards I decide to see the sorority. Maya greeted me with their handshake. I was the only one around.

"Everyone else either still has classes or working." said Maya. "Well it's a good time to show you around and what we expect of a fellow sister."

Maya showed me around their dorm. Strange posters with symbols and pentacles decorated the walls. It was the same as the dorm I live in currently. "In this sisterhood, we expect mutual trust and understanding among all of us. Everything we share is confidential and will not be spoken of outside. Punishment awaits those who violate the code. Now do you have any questions?" Maya finished the tour.

There was one thing bothering me. "Why is this called the Sisterhood of Nyx?" I asked.

"Do you know about the cult that appeared two years ago? I remembered what happened two years ago. The moon was all weird and there was a tower that reaches high into the sky. It was really creepy and blood was all over the streets. People were panicking, but the cult members embraced it as the end." said Maya.

"When I tell people about what I saw, they thought I was crazy. I mean they saw it too, but it's like they completely forgot about it. I moved here after being called insane by the city and afterwards I formed this sorority for people who believes me and saw what happened. I know some of the girls don't really believe me, but there are some here who remember what happened two years ago on January 31st." She continued talking for a long time.

My apprehensions were somewhat relieved after hearing her story. So there are people out there that remember the Dark Hour. Could they also have the potential? No, on that night everyone was drawn into it, I'm sure.

"What do you believe would happen if the world does end?" I asked her. I must confirm her true feelings on this subject.

Maya scratched her head a couple of times and said, "Well, I haven't really thought about that. I guess it comes when it comes. Ever watch 2012? That movie was released around November 2009 and that stuff was very convincing."

I don't remember watching a movie like that. Back then, I was just developing my emotions.

"That movie took off. Everyone started believing the world would end in 2012, but then you know what I said happened in January." said Maya. "Damn, I've really gone on and on. You must be asleep by now."

"It's fine. I learned a lot today." I replied. I feel that I understand Maya a bit better. Also some people remembered the Dark Hour on 1/31.

_Rank up! Fortune rank 2_

The rest of the day we spent sitting in a communal circle talking about just about anything.

Midnight

_Nice to see you again._

I looked up to see Pharos beside my bed. "Nice to see you too." I replied in a more menacing tone.

_We've known each other for quite some time now. You don't have to be so alert every time I appear._

"What do you want then?" I asked.

_I'm just here to remind you that there will be a full moon 1 week from today. There will be three ordeals. I wish you the best of luck._

Pharos fades away into the darkness, but I know he resides somewhere within me. I get a chill each time he does that.

Tuesday 5/15/2012

There was class today, but I was too focused thinking about what Maya said about 2012. I did some research on it in the morning and it was predicted the world ends this year. It also matches with everything that is going on. I was too preoccupied to study.

After class I saw Shiki (Chapter3). She looked sad so I went to see what's wrong.

"Aigis, hey." she greeted shyly.

"Is something the matter?" I asked. She shuffled her feet and looked around the corner then came back.

"Well there's this guy I like. He's in the art department, but I don't have the courage to ask him out." said Shiki.

I looked over the corner to see a young man drawing in a sketchbook. "Why don't you just talk to him?" I asked.

"I know, but….. ok I'll try, but will you come with me?" I agreed to do so and we approached the man.

"H-hello…. I um.. wanted to know… if.. you … would want to….." she paused a lot and then looked away. She was flushed just being near the man. Shiki ran off before she could finish what she wanted to say.

"What's up with her?" the man remarked.

"She wished to be with you." I told him. Moments later I've realize I've made a fatal mistake.

"She seems nice, but I think you're more of my type." he makes his advance. I pushed him back down.

"Sorry, but I think you will find someone that suits you better." I learned this common rejection line last year from Yukari.

I left shortly afterwards. I found Shiki over by the dorms in a nervous break down. "There there." I tried soothing her. She finally calmed down. "Sorry for bailing out likt that." she said. "Thanks though for being there."

_Rank up! Strength rank 6_

Shiki ran off.

I called to see if Junpei wants to explore Hades tonight. We met at my room after sneaking Junpei past the staff.

"Hey Aigis, do you have any idea on how we can stop Hades? It's like Tartarus all over again only this time we really have no clue." said Junpei.

"Actually there will be a full moon in 6 days. A powerful shadow will appear and we must defeat it." I told him.

Junpei gave a big sigh, "It really is the same. I wished everyone was here so we could have SEES back together. I mean we won't get far without field support and I don't know where Fuuka is."

"Let's do what we can for now." I assured him. I reloaded my ammunition supply and checked our inventory. Lastly I placed his evoker in a holster on my side.

"Is that what I think it is? You've kept it all this time huh…" Junpei said softly.

"I need it for fusion spells." I said. Junpei was puzzled.

"You never used fusion spells before, wait… does that mean your power is changing?" asked Junpei.

I couldn't think of a way to explain Pharos/Ryoji to him without alarming him. It would be best to explain this at the right time probably when everyone is around.

We warped to the Midnight Channel then we made a short walk to Hades. It seems tonight the Investigation Team is here.

"Yo." greeted Yosuke. "Great timing, let's explore the next level of Hades."

"I'll stay here and be your support. But I want to go beary much." complained Teddie.

"We'll see if we can get Rise back. She'll definitely come to help us out." said Naoto.

Junpei interrupted, "Actually you could ask her if she could enter a nearby TV. We used a TV in Aigis's room to get here."

"Seriously? That works?" gasped Chie. "We've been using the same entrance so we never knew it was connected to different places."

"Well, we can't call her here. We'll have to do it tomorrow." said Kanji. We all enter the lift except for Teddie who looked disappointed.

Upon arriving at the first floor, we head to the other lift that leads to the next floor. The second floor had a different atmosphere within it.

_Be beary careful. The shadows here are stronger than the ones on the first floor. I also sense 3 beary powerful presences. They're spread out and they are not moving._

"We should split up and search." said Naoto. We divided ourselves into groups. Junpei, Yosuke, and Yukiko and Chie formed a group while Naoto, Kanji, and I formed the second group.

We went our separate ways. Along the way we encountered shadows which took the form of lions with a large chain attached to them.

"Here goes… PERSONA!" Kanji crushed a card before him and summoned his persona. A large hulking demon king with a large sword in his left hand descended and called down a rain of lightning on the shadows.

The shadows disappeared into black particles. "Barely a warm up." Kanji smirked.

More appeared as we ventured further. "Come! Yamato Takeru!" Naoto took her revolver and shot at the card in front of her. A white sword wielding persona flew towards the shadows, slashing them to pieces.

"Now then what's next?" she said triumphantly. We continued to roam together for awhile. We arrived at a similar looking structure like the first floor. It was a massive coliseum with large gates surrounding it.

_Be careful-kuma. The strong presence is in there. _Teddie's voice spoke in our minds.

"Alright, let's kick its ass and get this over with." said Kanji. Naoto was examining the structure. "The gates are locked." she said after a quick analysis. Indeed the gates were locked.

"But we have to defeat whatever's in there to get the to next floor." said Kanji looking a bit frustrated. "Can't we just smash it?"

"No, I doubt we could open it with conventional means." I told him. I grabbed the lock and attempted to destroy it. It would not break.

"Wait a moment. This lock has a symbol of a _cloud and rain_ on it." said Naoto. It did have such a symbol, but I wonder what it could mean.

"Could it be related to rainy days?" Naoto was standing there thinking.

"Wait, every time someone gets thrown into the TV it's on a rainy day right?" remarked Kanji. "Maybe something will happen to the lock when it rains."

Naoto's eyes lit up, "Of course, the Midnight Channel in influenced by the weather. No, more precisely our belief that it something occurs on a rainy night." After solving that mystery we decide to regroup.

We retraced our steps and found more shadows along the way. Large floating idols moved towards us. "They're really pissing me off." Kanji shouted as he summoned his persona.

"Indeed they are numerous, but that is all." Naoto called out her persona.

"Athena!" My mind went blank for a moment as I called forth my persona as well. Athena impaled one of the shadows with a well placed spear. Naoto and Kanji defeat their targets as well, but more shadows appear.

This will cost a lot of stamina, but it is the most effective way. I ordered Athena to use Akasha Arts. She gave a mighty strike and the impact wiped out all the shadows. "Holy, that's some power." Kanji was impressed.

Naoto nodded as well, "That was impressive. I'm glad to have someone like you as an ally." I smiled weakly in return. That attack was more exhausting than I would prefer, but it seems Naoto and Kanji respect me.

We arrived at where the group split off and everyone gathered at approximately the same time. "Did you find anything?" asked Junpei.

I told the other group about the coliseum we found, but it was sealed until the next rainy day. "We found one too, but the lock on it had a symbol of a _half moon_." said Yosuke.

"Well let's head back, we got school tomorrow sadly." sighed Chie. "Let's get some rest." said Yukiko. The Investigation Team left using the nearby access point.

"You wanna go train some more or hit the sack? You're call." said Junpei. "Let's go back for today." I replied.

We arrived in my room late at night. "So Aigis, how are your wounds. I know machines don't heal themselves, but you should try and take care." Junpei looked concerned. There were some rips in his clothes indicating he was injured but the wounds healed up instantly.

"It's fine if I use Dia skills." I responded. Junpei looked satisfied and left silently. I got a pair of clothes that resemble my old school uniform and wore it to sleep.

Wednesday 5/16/2012

There are more classes today as usual. I paid attention during the lecture. "Now I hope by now you kids know what job you want when you leave this place." concluded the professor.

I could see myself working for the Kirijo Group, but for now I liked living my life like this. After class, I went to the sorority that now I'm a part of. Maya was there reading a book.

"Hi Aigis, you're early again. Everyone doesn't come back until later." Maya looked up and then resumed reading. I decide to read a book to pass the time as well. When all the members arrived we sat in the communal circle and shared stories about our lives.

"Alright, since Aigis is a new one we'll share something special. It'll be our love interests." said Maya. Some of the girls were giddy and seem they have a lot to say.

I spent the next couple minutes hearing about the men on campus and what the girls here think of them. "Your turn Maya." said the girl beside her.

"I'd think I'd go for someone unique. Not ordinary and plain, but fun and different from the rest of the people." said Maya contemplatively.

"Aw come on, you're supposed to name specific guys." said one of the girls.

"Sorry, but I haven't gotten into that many relationships yet." replied Maya. "So Aigis, what's your love interest?"

"I…umm. I loved this boy." I said hesitantly.

"Ooooh." said another girl from the circle. "What's he like? Is he cute? Still around?"

My heart sank as I was reminded of a painful memory. "He's….. not with us anymore." my voice was tearful.

Maya spoke up amidst all the gossiping, "Hey let's not press any further. If you don't feel comfortable sharing it's fine."

Afterwards everyone left or went to the dorms leaving only the two of us behind. Maya looked me in the eye apologetically, "Sorry for making you bring up something painful. It was inconsiderate of me."

"It's fine, it felt like a burden was lifted from me." I feel our friendship grow deeper as she supports me. Sometimes sharing can lessen the problem.

_Rank up! Fortune rank 3_

At night I studied. My academic status had changed from Needs Work to Proficient.

Thursday 5/17/2012

I attend class during the day, spent time at the sorority, and went to train for the full moon.

Friday 5/18/2012

Same as yesterday except I spent some time with Shiki helping her boost her self confidence.

Saturday 5/19/2012

Class was canceled today due to staff meetings. It was the weekend so I decide to visit Adachi. The prison has the same dull atmosphere with Adachi being the liveliest one in the area.

"Gotta enjoy life even at times like these." said Adachi. "Say I've been thinking about why I'm here. This place is where _Bad_ people go to rot away in cells, but really who can say what's right and what's wrong. Everyone sees things the way they want to see it and all in different angles."

"Your point is?" I said in a inquisitive manner.

"Do you think it's wrong to kill people? Have you ever felt like doing something horrible to someone just because you can?" Adachi asked very dark questions.

Adachi knew my answer from my expression. "Well humanity justifies killing in many ways and forms. People are hopeless even after those brats worked so hard to change the world. Man my head hurts." Adachi leaned on his arm looking tired.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a worried voice. He said he was fine and appreciated my visit and left.

_Rank up! Devil rank 6_

The city was littered with people with apathy syndrome. The full moon draws near.

Sunday 5/20/2012

There is one more day until the full moon. Pharos will power up if I defeat the shadows, but reviving Death once more scares me. Still, I can not ignore them and allow them to run loose.

I saw Junpei around town. "Sup." he greeted. "Got any idea on where the shadow's going to appear?"

My face gave away that I didn't. Junpei sighed, "I really wish Fuuka was here or at least Mitsuru so we can scan for it."

"Let's watch the Midnight Channel. If it reflects our thoughts and desires, it should show us where the locations of the shadows will be." I said.

"Not a bad idea. I'll come over later, make sure no one's around." Junpei left to do whatever it is he does.

The dorm is usually empty anyways, or at least my dorm is. It's not very lively so Junpei got in without much effort.

Midnight approaches and the TV in the closet turned itself on. There was static and a dim yellow screen appeared. It showed an image of a train and the station near Inaba. "What was that? The picture's so fuzzy." Junpei complained.

A train near Inaba was the best lead we got so we agreed to board the train to Inaba near midnight.

Momday 5/21/2012

Today will be a full moon. I remained in the dorm to rearm and diagnose myself. Before that I take a hard drive from under my desk and connect it with myself. I've copied my memories into the hard drive. I've been doing this since last year. I periodically store all my memories to date in several hard drives in case something happens.

Junpei and I met at the station in the evening. "This is our only clue huh." he said. We board the train. The ride was going normally until midnight occurred. The sky and everything turned green in shade and the passengers transmogrified into coffins.

"The Dark Hour? It can't be. I thought we ended all this." shouted Junpei.

"Shadows have the power to distort time and space, the Dark Hour is something that occurs because of that." I explained. It doesn't matter; we have to get to Inaba. Suddenly the train begins accelerating rapidly.

"Wait, this is just so fucking familiar." Junpei runs towards the lead car. I chased after him telling him to slow down. Junpei went into the next car, but before I could proceed a shadow blocked the way. We've been separated.

"Athena!" I summoned my persona and quickly dispatched the shadow. I hope Junpei is alright. I caught up to him in the second car. Junpei was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Alright, I'm sure whatever's running this is in here and I think I'm having déjà vu." said Junpei. We opened the door and saw a large shadow sitting in the front car.

"Dammit what the hell? This is the exact same shadow." Junpei shouted in shock. "Whatever I kicked your ass once, I'll do it again!" Junpei hold his evoker to his head.

"Trismegistus!"

His persona flew towards the Priestess doing a bladed kick. It summoned lesser shadows to intercept the attack.

I fired at it repeatedly. It's fairy strong as it retaliates with a mabufu. I nimbly evade the ice, but Junpei was hit and his leg was frozen. "Shit." he grunted.

The Priestess was preparing to use an even more powerful bufu skill on the immobile Junpei. "Athena!" I dashed over and shielded Junpei with Athena's shield.

He recovered and thawed his foot. "Thanks."

"Let's heat this up!" Junpei uses an agi skill. I switched my persona for Surt. We synchronized our fire attacks and inflicted a significant amount of damage to the shadow.

"Here's our chance! Let's get em!" said Junpei ready to strike. I gave the okay for an all out attack.

"Get back here you son of a…" Junpei was cursing as we mercilessly beat down whatever remains of the shadow.

It was slain and disappeared. The train kept accelerating however. I went to the control panel to try and hit the brakes. The train skidded to a stop just outside the station. "How'd you do that?" asked Junpei in amazement.

"Instincts I suppose." Although as a machine I have no instincts. We left the train and head for Inaba.

"Wait a minute, we beat that shadow why hasn't the Dark Hour ended yet?" asked Junpei.

"It means there's more than one." I replied while we rushed in search of the other two. At the flood plain the Investigation Team was already engaging two large shadows. "Really, these guys again. But if they're here then…" Junpei didn't have time to think as he charged in to help.

Past data indicates that they are the Emperor and Empress shadows. "What the hell, our attacks aren't working!" Yosuke was panicking. Kanji charged at the Emperor wielding a large folding chair. He swung it at the Emperor only to have the shadow smack him in retaliation.

"Calm down." Naoto kept her cool. "Teddie, can you find their weakness?" she asked.

"They keep changing it! It's beary hard to keep up." shouted Teddie. "Ai-chan, glad you're here-kuma. Things have gotten beary messy."

No matter what they are, nothing can defend against an almighty attack. "Activating Orgia Mode." limiters removed. A surge of energy rushed throughout my body.

"Athena!" I used a megido spell on the shadows. Normally Athena cannot use almighty skills, but Orgia Mode seems to alter persona skills temporarily.

Violet spheres of energy fell from the sky and explode when they crash into the ground along with the Emperor and Empress. "We should pick them off." shouted Naoto. Yukiko casts Salvation to heal the team.

"Nice." Chie went to engage the Emperor with Kanji. Everyone else turned their focus to the Empress.

"I remember this one is weak against physical attacks." said Junpei. I took aim and fired bullets from my fingers. The hail of machine gun rounds knocked the Empress over.

"All right, one for all and all for one!" Yosuke shouted and everyone charged into the fray wildly beating the downed shadow. After the dust settled, the Empress squealed and dispersed into black particles.

Now all that was left is the Emperor. Kanji's persona called down lightning on the shadow. It was shocked and was knocked down by a kick from Chie. Just like the Empress, we all rushed towards the fallen enemy, mercilessly beating it within a cloud of smoke.

The Emperor was no more as the Investigation Team cheered for their victory. "Damn, I didn't think shadows would be in the real world." said Yosuke in astonishment.

"I know right? What's with this whole thing anyway? The flood plain turned into a river of blood. That's just creepy." shudder Chie.

"Everyone around turned into coffins." Yukiko looked worried.

"Ahh, don't worry about it. They're fine. It's the ones not the their coffins that we should worry about." Junpei assured her.

"Well it seems you know what this is all about. Care to explain everything when we return?" said Naoto in a serious tone.

"Of course, I had no intention of holding anything back." I told her. The Dark Hour was almost over in what seemed like an eternity. Never again would I believe that we would ever have to experience the Dark Hour again. The thought occurred to me; what if everyone else experience it as well? There were so many factors to consider.

Everyone went home except for Junpei, Yukiko, Naoto, and me. "I guess we'll be staying at the inn tonight." yawned Junpei.

"Let's go, I'll ask my questions tomorrow morning." Naoto went ahead of us. Everyone seemed tired after the battle. We've become much stronger over the years, but everyone is only human.

Chapter 6: End

* * *

**Author's notes: Meh, I don't really like the IT that much except for Naoto, Yosuke, and Yukiko. I mean they are around, but the P3 cast is more hardcore in my opinion. **

**Poll: Who do you think could qualify as Minato's sibling?**

**Naoto**

**Hamuko (It'll take a lot of work to prove she exists)**

**Current S link Status**

**Fool- SEES: Maxed- IT: around 4-5ish**

**Magician- Junpei: Maxed**

**Priestess- Fuuka: Maxed**

**Empress- Mitsuru: Maxed**

**Emperor-Akihiko: Maxed**

**Hiero- Insert possible link**

**Lovers- Yukari: Maxed (Come on, they're best friends after the Answer.)**

**Chariot- Aigis's arcana is the chariot.**

**Justice- Need someone**

**Hermit- Someone**

**Fortune: Maya- rank 3**

**Strength- Koromaru: Maxed Shiki: rank 6. **_**(**__Why did I add her when she already has Koro? Major miscalculation but whatever more bonds more power.)_

**Hanged Man: I don't know**

**Death: Pharos **_(I have not touched that in awhile, but soon.)_

**Temperance: Possible candidate is Bebe for he returns to Japan once more.**

**Devil: Adachi rank 6 **_(Great link and should've been in P4 but there's a surprise at the end hehe.)_

**Tower: Someone successful but falls from that.**

**Star: Give me a possible candidate guys**

**Moon: Someone deceptive**

**Sun: Someone hopeful**

**Judgement: Nyx Annihilation Squad- Maxed**

**Aeon: Minato: All the way to the MAX.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Thank you KO for mentioning Shiki. It really was unintentional. Whenever I think of random female names it always pops up. I played WEWY and it was awesome. Still, I can see how many Persona fans can also relate to TWEWY. **

**Original Characters are a bad idea in my opinion because I have to work really hard to flesh them out at Persona standards. I'll probably use more characters as Cameos. It's a big world of anime that I can get S links from, but their character must match the meaning of the arcana. **

**Btw, I forgot to add Ken as a maxed out Justice link in the last chapter. Really, no one cares much for Ken, not even me. He's the reason Shinji died. Well Shinji would have died anyways, but Ken…..**

**Shigenori Soejima, you may admit you didn't want to create Aigis, but it's the best accident you've ever made.**

**Notes on P4U: I don't see why the IT had their personas regress. That kills the moral of the series. Aigis's nickname is "The Fully Weaponized Heartless Angel"**

**I laugh at the insulting nicknames that were tagged in the promo. **

**In the last couple of chapters Junpei doesn't call Aigis Ai-chan like he usually does. Supposed to show an increase in maturity and growth, but I digress.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Living My Life

Tuesday 5/22/2012

Morning came as the sun rose above the horizon. Last night was exhausting and I was reluctant to wake up. I've always wake up at the same time in the morning. I don't know why, but it's become a habit.

I left the room and saw Junpei in the lounge with Naoto. "Morning Aigis." Junpei yawned. Naoto was wide awake and had files on the table. "You're awake." she greeted coolly.

"Man Naoto, you really should sleep more. It'll make you grow taller." sighed Junpei who was clearly still sleepy. "Oh, we tried waking you up, but you wouldn't budge."

"My apologies." I said. How early did they wake up and for what purpose?

"It's fine. I went and did research on anything related to personas, shadows and yourselves early in the morning. I've barely found any reliable information and would like to hear the truth from you." Naoto showed us the files she found. Her expression was serious.

"Ai-chan, I'll let you take care of this." Junpei left for his room.

"Don't worry, I heard everything he knows." said Naoto. I asked her profoundly, "The truth means a lot to you doesn't it?"

Naoto's cool gaze became more intense, "Of course, I'm a detective. My passion is to pursue the truth." I examined the files Naoto looked up.

_Apathy Syndrome Cases_

_Unsolvable Crimes_

_Mysterious Disappearances_

_Unexplained Phenomenon_

These files relate to events that occur during the Dark Hour, however most people do not know the truth to what occurred. "I would like an explanation for the strange phenomenon that had occurred last night." said Naoto with her eyes focusing intently ready with anticipation for my response.

I took a deep breath and began.

_The Dark Hour is a hidden hour within the day that occurs at midnight. During the Dark Hour, all humans will transmogrify into coffins and will be oblivious to everything that occurs. _

_However those who can function during the Dark Hour are subject to attacks by Shadows as they are active during this time. Humans that can move during the Dark Hour are categorized into two groups: Those who have the "potential" or those who were forcefully drawn in by the Shadows._

_The Dark Hour has been occurring ever since 12 years ago…_ _when an experiment has gone horribly wrong._

"What experiment?" Naoto asked still keeping her stern expression.

_I do not know everything about it, but the effect was the release of the 13 Arcana Shadows and the creation of the Dark Hour. Shadows have the power to distort time and space and the experiments were conducted to harness their power._

"So the history of Shadows and Personas go much deeper than I thought. Damn, I've been too ignorant all these years. Those unsolved cases, mysterious disappearances, and apathy syndrome. If you factor in the Dark Hour then it all makes sense." Naoto seemed upset.

_The 13 Arcana Shadows appear every full moon. Each time they are slain, they reunite with their true form: Death. _

"Wait, you know too much about this." interrupted Naoto. I looked down at the table then returned my gaze to her.

_I was created to eliminate the Shadows. 2 years ago, I've been assigned to the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. There, my friends and I have fought to erase the Dark Hour. Yet little did we know that we were actually delaying the inevitable._

_Once the shadows have been defeated, they will reunite with Death to become the Harbinger. The Harbinger will then call forth Nyx and with it the death of all living beings._

"Two years…. ago. There's so much that occurred. I've never realized this until I awakened to my Persona." said Naoto. "But still, according to what you said, the world should have ended two years ago."

Memories from that battle are coming to me. I remember it all too clearly. _Yes, we were too weak to stop Nyx. Nyx was a being no one can defeat, yet it is neither hostile nor malevolent._

"Then why was it trying to destroy the world." asked Naoto. The air has become tense. Naoto continues to glare at me intently searching for the truth. The truth…

_Nyx was never a threat to begin with. It was humanity's malice. Those who have lost meaning in their lives seek death as deliverance. It is the accumulated desires of humans that drew Nyx to our world._

"I know that as well." Naoto said in an understanding tone. "Remember Izanami? She tried to merge the Midnight Channel with our world too. Probably, it would have the same effect as what you told me."

"Izanami also believed that humans desired destruction. However, her judgment was based on the actions of humans she has probed. Adachi sought the end and that was what caused her to act. It's very similar to what you said about Nyx." Naoto rose from her seat.

"Thank you, I still have to sort all this out." she left.

"Don't you have school today?" I asked. She replied, "It's fine, I'll explain what you said to everyone at school."

I never told her how we actually stopped Nyx. Could she have also witnessed a similar miracle? Narukami….. I remember that he was their leader. Then could he also have the power of the Wild Card?

Noticing my sleeve was torn; my wrist was slightly exposed. I should look for a tailor. I went outside and asked around. Apparently the only place available was Tatsumi Textiles. I went inside to see an old woman sweeping the floor.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" she greeted nicely. I showed her my coat sleeve and asked her to fix it. "Sure, could you take off your coat and I'll start working on it."

"I am sorry, but I can't do that." I told her. She smiled understandingly and took a sweater from one of the drawers. "It's my grandson's so it might be a bit large, but you can borrow it."

I thanked her and went to the corner. I took off my coat making sure that no one sees my mechanical arms and put the sweater over me. I gave the torn coat to the woman and she began sewing the sleeve back together. "This will take some time. You can come back later if you don't like waiting." she said.

"It's fine. I don't mind." as soon as I said that someone familiar walked in. It was Shiki. "Oh hey Aigis, fancy meeting you here." she greeted cheerfully.

"Are you here to see the new knitted animals my grandson made?" asked the old woman. Shiki seemed excited as she browsed the shelves. "This is so cute!" she grabbed a small kitten from the shelf and cuddled it.

"I'm really into cute things. Besides, they are really well made and I want to be a fashion designer when I graduate." said Shiki.

I asked her why she was taking a science course with me. "Oh, I needed some basic credits." she replied. She continued to examine the animals. She seems much more energetic now then the other times I see in on campus.

We talked for a long time about whatever interests Shiki. Apparently there is so much to fashion that I have never heard of. I feel today that I have a much greater understanding of Shiki.

"It's done." the woman handed me my coat. "Thank you." I bowed. I went to the corner to change. Afterwards I paid the cost. Shiki looked like she had something to say.

"Aigis do you wear anything other than that?" she asked. I was confused to why she asked that. Isn't it normal for people to generally wear the same thing on a regular basis?

"I'm not bashing on your fashion sense, but wearing the same thing over and over. That school girl look is cute, but we're in college now." Shiki continued to examine me.

"Does it matter what I wear?" I told her. Shiki nodded. "You really get into fashion." I said.

"Of course, I think what people wear sets a clear image of themselves. It's important to express your true self on the outside as well as the inside. My dream is to make clothes that make people unique. These days everyone all wear the same style and trends. There's no originality. Also people aren't brave enough to actually show their true selves." her words were insightful.

"What about you?" I asked. What surprised me was that Shiki told me that she designed her own clothes. They look well made and original. There would be no one else who looked the same as her.

"Hey if you feel like it, would you be my model? I need someone to model in the clothes I make." Shiki has offered me to be a model. She looked at me with eager eyes. I accepted and Shiki smiled happily.

_Rank up! Strength rank 7_

It was the middle of the afternoon. Time passed as we talked and suddenly I heard someone shout. "I'm home."

"Oh Kanji, you're back." greeted the old woman.

A large teen entered the shop. He looked at me with surprise, "What are you doing here Aigis-san?"

"She's a customer. Your knitted animals are really popular. They sell really well the ladies." said the woman who was his grandmother. Kanji blushed, "It's nothing special." Apparently Kanji is embarrassed by people knowing about his…hobby.

"See ya, I have to go do something." Shiki left.

"You prolly think that I'm a queer don't cha?" said Kanji. I shake my head in disagreement. "No, I think it's a fine hobby. Everyone is different and you should be true to yourself." I said. Kanji seemed more relaxed after hearing that.

"Well I heard from Naoto that you went through some crazy shit. Don't worry, I got your back and I'll kick Shadow ass all day if I have to." said Kanji.

I appreciate the concern and thanked him and left the store. I should stay in Inaba for the time being. I returned to the inn and headed to my room.

Midnight

_Why hello there._ The cryptic voice called out. I opened my eyes and saw Pharos besides me. _How's life?_ He asked.

"Is that a joke?" I asked. Pharos does seem happier for some reason. _You overcome the ordeal laid before you. My power grows stronger._

"This better not be a lie. About you and him…" I said sternly. Pharos was saddened. _I see you still hate me. After all, it was because of me that he had to go…..but I am not lying when I will help you stop Hades. As long as the seal is there, Nyx will not awaken._

For once, did I sense sadness coming from Death? "I'm sorry. I realize that you hate to see people suffer. So you help them by doing what only you can do." I held out my hand to him.

I embraced Death. _You're so warm_ He whispered. I've come to terms that we might not be so different. I am a machine that developed human emotions and sentience. Pharos is a shadow and developed a human conscience after 10 years of living inside _him._ As much as I hate to say, Death was actually warm and comforting.

_A new bond has been formed. Death rank 3_

Wednesday 5/23/2012

The sun was shining through the blinds. It was a brand new day and I should go back to the university. I've missed 3 days of class now. My cell phone began ringing….. I answered the call.

"Hello?" I greeted. I waited for a response. I heard a familiar voice.

_Hey, it's me, Yukari. Aigis… have you felt…that….two days ago?_

So they did experience the Dark Hour. "Felt what?" I feigned ignorance.

_You know what I'm talking about. The Dark Hour! Wasn't supposed to go away along with Nyx and Tartarus? I tried calling Mitsuru-senpai, but someone kept saying that she was busy and Akihiko-senpai never left any contact info. I don't know. You're the only one I can talk to right now._

"I believe everyone else must have felt the Dark Hour since you are calling. I think it would be better for you to see it for yourself. Come to Inaba whenever you can." I said. Explanations are in order, but first SEES must meet once again.

_Inaba? That's in the countryside right? What does that have to do with the Dark Hour?_

"Iori-san and I are currently in the Yasoinaba region. There are also other Persona users as well." I said in a serious tone. I was sure that caught Yukari's attention.

_What? There are other Persona users in Inaba and Junpei's around? I'll try and get to Inaba as soon as I can, but I'm really worried. If the Dark Hour's back then that must mean…_

"Let us not rush to any conclusion." I tried to calm Yukari. Of course the only conclusion that can be derived from the Dark Hour is Nyx and the Fall. I still haven't been able to find an opportune moment to talk about Pharos.

_Well see ya. Try and call everyone else if you can. I think they would like to know._ The call ended.

Mitsuru-senpai is probably too busy during the day for me to call her. Putting that aside, the only one I think I can contact at the moment would be Fuuka Yamagishi.

I searched through my list of contacts and found Fuuka's phone number and dialed it. The phone rang for a few moments and then there was an answer.

_Hello? This is Fuuka speaking._

"Hello Fuuka-san." I greeted cordially.

_Aigis, is that you?_

"You must know the reason behind this call correct?" I asked rhetorically.

_Of course, I have been scanning the whole area with Juno ever since the Dark Hour occurred two days ago._ _There's something I need to tell you._

"What is it?" I wondered.

_Well I scanned my current region, but there's nothing unusual there. However Junpei is near your location and there are a ton of powerful energy sources. I noticed it as soon as I expanded my search._

"You can tell where we are?" I asked amazed at Fuuka's ability.

_My power is to keep everyone connected so I can sense everyone's presence very easily even if they are far away._

"In that case, would you mind looking for Akihiko? He never left and reliable method of contact." I told her.

_He's not in any city and he's in a forest. That's all I can see._

Akihiko's location would be in one of Japan's many mountainous regions and it would be too difficult to narrow the locations down. "Fuuka-san, come to Inaba at once. The readings you see are Persona users." I ordered.

_What? Persona users?That's….._

"Come to Inaba. We can discuss everything there." I said sternly.

_There'll be a lot of paperwork to do. Colleges are hard to get into these days and it's really hard to reapply. Hmm.. the closest transfer is at Okina U. I'll come to Inaba when everything has been taken care of._

The call ended. So Fuuka and Yukari are coming to Inaba. I would presume it would take a few days before they arrive. I decide to return to Okina for the moment. There was nothing of interest in Inaba.

It was too late to go to class now. I notice that my funds are diminishing. All those excursions into Hades and ammunition costs have depleted my wallet. I would rather not have to ask Mitsuru-senpai for money even though she is my beneficiary.

Later that day, I was walking around the plaza when I saw a café had a "help wanted" sign. I went inside to see what assistance I could provide. "Welcome to Chagall Café's Okina branch." greeted a maid with a plastered smile. I didn't know Chagall had other locations well I asked about the sign and she led me to the manager.

The manager observed me with discerning eyes. After a few minutes, he nodded in approval, "Yep, someone as fine as you is going to be an excellent hostess. However, we do not have any spare maid uniforms at the moment so I don't think you can work right away."

"What if I can get my own maid uniform?" I asked. The manager replied heartily, "Of course that would be great. Japan is a cosplay country, but they are expensive and you have the job anyway so you can come back some other time when we order spare uniforms or bring your own."

I returned to my dorm room to check to see if I still have that maid outfit I received from….him. It was precious to me because it was one of the things he gave me. For what ways and means he acquired this, I do not know.

Well I should study, there's nothing much to do right now.

Thursday 5/24/2012

I attend class today. The lecture contained no new material than the ones I studied and was generally a comprehensive review for the test tomorrow. The test that I was unaware of because I was in Inaba.

I decide to see Shiki afterschool. She seemed happy to see me. "Hey Aigis, great timing, can you come with me for a moment?" she led me to the art department in the university. There we went into some sort of private studio where only the two of us were present.

"Why are we here?" I inquired. The walls were filled with designs for clothing and pieces of cloth were scattered all around.

"This is where I study fashion design. It's a small class, but that means I can get more hands on learning." Shiki seemed proud. There was something on my mind so I decide to ask her.

"Fashion design is not very popular around here. Wouldn't it be better if you studied in the larger cities?" I asked. Shiki seemed offended.

"You make it seem like you don't want me here." she was slightly disheartened. I realized my poor choice of words and apologized. She laughed it off and said that it was fine.

"Actually I came from Shibuya, but the competition there was fierce so I thought I could get my degree here and go back." Shiki answered confidently.

"You know, I have never seen you so active other than right here and now." I remarked. She chuckled, "Well, being the only fashion designer in a place that hardly cares for it kind of makes me an outcast. People in small towns generally don't worry about fashion as much as people in Shibuya, they live for it."

I wrap my head around that. I never cared myself, but Shiki just opened up a new realm of possibility for me.

"Would you wait there for a moment?" Shiki went to the side and got a large sky blue sundress. "Could you try this on? I mean it wouldn't look good on me, but for you."

It looked the same as the sundress I had when I was in Yakushima, but it was newer and had more eloquent designs, lace, and finer fabric was used. "Sure." I got the sundress and went behind the blinds. I moved slowly so that she wouldn't hear my mechanical parts.

As soon as I exited Shiki had a look of awe. "Oh my god, you look fabulous in that."

I was slightly embarrassed as I denied that. "You know what? Aigis you can keep the dress. Seeing you wearing it gave me a great idea for something else." Shiki took out a large sheet of paper and started sketching out a design.

"I can't accept such a nice dress for free." I interrupted. Shiki was absorbed in thought.

"It's fine, you can wear it during the summer and it helps me advertise my clothes. Besides we're friends right? By the way, do you see the list on the door? If you have anything clothes that matches the ones on the list can you give them to me? It's greatly appreciated."

I examined the said list and it listed several articles of clothing that Shiki wants. Most of them are hardly obtainable through normal means. On the list read _Maid Uniform. _I have one, but I am not willing to part with it. Maybe later on when the café has more spare uniforms I will ask them for one.

I left Shiki to do her work and I felt the bond between us deepen.

_Rank up! Strength rank 8_

On my way out, I passed by a young man in the halls. "Hey, that dress." he stopped me. I turned around to face him.

"Yes, what about it?" I asked. The young man had an aura emanating from him. He just seems different from everyone else I've met so far.

He had a sleeveless shirt with a funnel-shaped collar. He also wears a sweatband on his left arm, and white shorts held up by a loose fitting belt. He wears black shoes with an indigo stripe outlined in gold. His hair was spiky, orange, and unique. I have no idea how his hair is done, but it is unique.

"It's from Shiki isn't it?" he asked. "How did you know?" I replied in amazement. The young man struck a thoughtful pose, "She's good." he muttered.

"Do you know Shiki-san?" I asked him.

"Yea I know her. She's a great fashion designer. If you're friends with her then you must appreciate art right? Come by when you get the chance. I'll be in the other art room." he put on the headphones around his neck and walked away bobbing his head to the beat.

Who was he? He seemed interesting. Something about him makes me want to enjoy the moment. I returned to the dorm for the night.

Chapter 7: End

* * *

**Author's Notes: Guess who that guy is? Well I got the idea from KO so kudos to you. I'm also a TWEWY fan and love the soundtrack of both games.**

**I should start a lovers S link path while there's still time. Well, there's still a lot of time left, but how precious it is. **

**Ever notice how the date is the 2012 western calendar? Yeah, it's kind of in real time/day like the games. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews so far. Keep leaving reviews because they inspire me. **

**To make things clear, Shinji would have died from the drugs as long as he has Castor in him. Besides this is the world of the male MC.**

**Meh I pissed off some Ken fans. It's my story and Ken does not appeal to me. I'm not a shota and I like Naoto better as the overly mature kid. Ken's a nice guy and has plot. He appears around the summer because I like to appeal to everyone…**

**To those Minako/Hamuko fans rejoice! I won't tell you why though hehe.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Half Moon Guardians

Friday 5/25/2012

I watched the news early in the morning to see the weather forecast. The forecast for the next 5 days are:

5/26 Sunny

5/27 Cloudy

5/28 Sunny

5/29 Cloudy

5/30 Cloudy with fog.

May 29th was the day of the half moon and it would be a good time to check on the lock that day. I used the shower when no one was in the dorm and for impossible to reach places; I used some silicon oil to maintain myself.

The test today was somewhat challenging. I would estimate that I got a passing grade, but not the top 15% of the class though.

Outside, Maya was walking by and she greeted me. "Aigis, you want to go hang out? It's really boring lately with all the sisters busy with work and school."

"Don't you have the work and school as well?" I asked. Maya gave a relaxed response, "Well, people in Japan work really hard because of the high living costs so I'm planning to move to America." she seemed confident in her decision.

We went to Chagall Café where we sipped our coffee. "It has a higher caffeine concentration than normal." I stated.

"Really, you can tell?" Maya finished her coffee. "I thought it was the sweet blend of the cream and sugar that makes this place great."

"About the sisterhood, I apologize if I did not make it the last few days." I told her. Maya seemed understanding and said it was fine.

"Nothing much happens anyways. I wish something big happened. Hell even if the world ends what difference does it make?" Maya said carelessly. "Something wrong Aigis?"

I look worried. There are still people who feel that way. Preaching wouldn't help, but I will slowly change them. "Life is finite and ephemeral. Which is why it is so precious and why we should not waste it." sage like words spewed from my mouth.

"Yeah, well that day on 1/31 seemed pretty real that the world was going to end. I don't think it matters to people as long as they live peacefully, comfortable, and happily." said Maya. I slowly try to understand Maya as our bond deepens.

_Rank up! Fortune rank 4_

The wheel of fortune, well Maya does seem to have a wait and see attitude towards the end. But spinning the wheel and waiting for the result is…..

"Well I got to go. Thanks for hanging out. It was fun if not profound." Maya left smiling.

I quickly returned to the dorm to get my maid uniform. I hung it neatly on a clothes hanger and concealed it so that people couldn't see it. Then I carried it to the café. The manager looked at me, "Is that?" he asked.

He looked delighted, "Thank goodness, it's been getting so busy around the evening. Go change in the back." I did so and made sure no one's around. I didn't remember having the uniform fit so tightly around my chest and waist, but it doesn't matter.

The other employees showed me the basics of how to do my job. I was to listen to the customer's order, write it down, and report it to the chef. It was fairly simple so I worked through the night until around midnight when customers came less often. I couldn't shake the feeling that during the job, I felt several people looking at me.

I stored my uniform in the closet along with the others mine had slight differences so there was no need to label it. The manager paid me 5000 yen (equivalent of $50) for working 5 hours.

Afterwards, I returned to the dorm. I went on the computer to study. There was so much happening in the world at once that it was too much to comprehend. I felt tired and went to sleep.

Saturday 5/26/2012

I head for class today as usual except that on my way there, I saw Junpei leave the administration office with a serious look on his face. "Sup Ai-chan." he smiled. "Guess what? I've thought long and hard about it and I decided to stay here as a student."

"What about the team?" I asked. "I would be sad knowing you gave up your career for this." I said in a concerned tone.

Junpei didn't seem to care, "Don't worry about it. I've talked it over with everyone and they understand though they do miss me. Besides I only got the scholarship money because I agreed to play on the school's team." he chuckled slightly.

We went our separate ways for the day. After class, I decide to go to the art room where the man with orange hair was. I entered the room and saw him sketching graffiti on a canvas. He looked focus so I decided to wait until he finished.

20 minutes later he turned around. "Oh, it's you. Have you been there long?" he asked awkwardly. Afterwards he bowed and apologized for not noticing me sooner.

"It's alright." I told him. I looked around the room and saw canvases with graffiti on them. "This is art?" I asked. I had no concept of what art was and look dumbfounded at what he calls art.

"Oh these are just the scale versions of it. I'm going to paint entire wall sections with these someday. You look confused." he said.

I returned to my senses, "It's nothing." I replied. "I never got your name."

"I'm Neku Sakuraba. What's yours?" he introduced himself.

"My name is Aigis." I introduced myself cordially.

"Wow, we don't see people that polite in Shibuya." he remarked. Neku sighed, "You think street art is the same as vandalism don't you?" asked Neku. He gave me a stern look and anticipated my response.

"No, it's not that. It's just that there are so many things in the world that are new to me. It's the first time I've been in an art room." I said shyly. I felt ashamed, embarrassed, and a mix of confusion. "What is art?" I asked.

Neku seemed surprised about me. "You really don't know?" he looked as dumbstruck as I was when I first entered the room. Neku scratched his head looking for the right words.

"Art is….. well it's hard to explain." a there was a loud ringing and Neku took his cell phone from his pocket. He stared at it for a moment then he put it back in his pocket. "Sorry, I'll tell you another time. The next time you come here, I'll show you my art." Neku left.

Art, it's a new thing I have yet to learn about. But after Neku left, I felt a bond grow between us.

_A new bond has been formed. The light of the Star brings hope and salvation to the virtuous. Star rank 1_

I examine the designs in the room one more time before leaving. I then noticed that within the chaotic sea of words and images that there was a hidden message.

"_Enjoy the Moment."_

At the café, I changed into my uniform and went to work serving the customers. There is an increase in the amount of male patrons tonight. "Aigis you're really popular and it's just your 2nd time here." giggled my fellow coworker.

It turns out that customers were leaving larger tips than usual according to the manager. He decided to pay me extra making it go up to 7500 yen tonight.

I returned to the dorm. It was too late at night to study so I went to sleep.

Sunday 5/27/2012

Visiting hours are open at the prison. I decide to visit Adachi. Upon my arrival, the guard stopped me as I was about to enter.

"I remember you; you're that girl that always visits Adachi. Well, you might want to make the most of it cuz he's going on trial soon." said the guard. I was worried and the guard noticed this. "Sorry, I just think you would like to know." He moved aside and bowed in deference.

Adachi was called to the visitor's booth in a few minutes. "Hey, it's been awhile. Why the long face?" he greeted cheerfully as if nothing was wrong.

He suddenly became serious, "You must have heard. It's nothing really. It's a long time from now, like in June 17. So don't worry about it."

I gazed unblinking at the man. Despite the cheerful façade he shows to the world, inside he's lonely. "You are not alone." I said. Adachi looked at me profoundly.

"Of course not, you keep visiting me." he gave a weak smile. "Even though you have no reason to." he muttered under his breath.

"I am sure someone will be there for you at the trial when you need it the most." I tried to encourage him. If possible, I want to save him from his fate. It feels as if history is repeating itself as if I've seen this before.

"Thanks, if you could I would like you to be there." said Adachi.

I nod, "I promise."

"Hehe, promises are harder to keep than you think. Just don't make empty promises or else you'll regret them." chuckled Adachi. He looked tired.

_Rank up! Devil rank 7_

"Ugh, what's with these headaches?" Adachi groaned as he left.

It was about time for me to leave as well. I passed the day working at the café again and made 6000 yen.

It was still early in the evening when I returned to the dorm so I studied in the lounge until dark.

Monday 5/28/2012

Today is the day before the half moon. Instead of going to class, I prepared for battle. I don't know what I'll face, but I will be ready. I went to buy ammunition with the money I made recently.

I called Junpei over and we prepared to enter the Midnight Channel from my room. I retrieved a large rifle with wings on the side from under my bed.

"Whoa, you're seriously going to bring that Ai-chan?" Junpei was astonished. I attached the weapon to my arm and it clicked several times to check the firing mechanisms. "That's some serious firepower there. You sure we'll even fight anything that strong?" commented Junpei.

"It is better to be safe than sorry." I quoted. We entered the TV.

The Midnight Channel was the same as ever. Several portals lead to different places yet they were all connected to this central area along with the entrance to Hades.

We saw the Investigation Team at the entrance and another girl that I do not remember seeing before.

She had reddish brown hair tied in two pigtails and wore an orange shirt with white pants. They saw us coming and we exchanged greetings.

"I'm Rise Kujikawa. Nice to meet you." she greeted cheerfully. "Though I can't believe all this is happening while I was gone." She stared at me for awhile. "Sorry for staring…."

It was the normal reaction for most people so I didn't mind.

"So you're THE Risette? Wow, meeting someone so famous like this.." Junpei chuckled.

"Aren't you a bit old for her?" mocked Chie. Junpei returned to reality, "Hey, I'm 18!" he shouted.

Rise giggled as the two argued. "I was surprised to know that there are other Persona users other than us."

"Did Naoto tell you the whole story?" I asked.

"No, I didn't have time to. It seems one can enter the Midnight Channel from just about anywhere and still arrive here." said Naoto.

"I'm not that good with all the complicated stuff, but now it's nice to know that I can see my friends again." said Rise.

"Well now that Rise's back, then Teddie can be a part of the exploration." said Yosuke.

"But I wanna stay here with Rise-chan." complained Teddie.

"Nice try." Yosuke dragged Teddie along. We all laughed at their antics.

"We should go check out that coliseum with the half moon lock." suggested Junpei. "It's almost midnight."

Once it was midnight, the date changed to May 29th the half moon.

"Well let's get into teams then." said Yukiko.

"Who's leading this again?" asked Kanji.

"I believe the best candidate would be Aigis-san. She has more experience not to mention that she has more battle capabilities." said Naoto.

"You're making Aigis-san look like a machine." Yukiko thinks my feelings were hurt.

"It's okay. It is true." I said calmly.

"I've got no objections." Yosuke nods. "But we've got so many people. We should have another leader."

"And that leader should be you?" said Chie. Yosuke shook his head, "I never said I wanted to be, but…. sure. It shouldn't be that hard."

"Are you prepared to accept responsibility for the lives of your friends?" I asked him. Yosuke gave a firm nod. "I'll fill his shoes for awhile." he said.

So we formed teams of four.

Me, Junpei, Teddie, Naoto

Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji

We went down the lift to the first section then to the other lift down to the second section. Yosuke led us to where he found the coliseum. "Hey, the lock is gone." he said.

"Should we all go in or have someone stay outside incase things happen because last time we went in the exit closed on us." said Junpei.

I didn't know what the best choice was. To have everyone enter and possibly risk trapping all of us or to split into groups. Going on with logic so far and using my best judgment it would be best to split into groups.

"Let's split up. There is still another source we have not discovered." I told them. Yosuke understood and went with his team to search the area.

We entered cautiously but as soon as the last person entered the gate shut itself. "Again?" shouted Junpei. We had no choice but to continue forward.

_Be careful! There are four strong enemies in the center._ Rise's voice ran through our minds. Indeed there were four Shadows in the center. They don't seem to be making aggressive advances towards us…yet.

"They seem to be protecting something." said Naoto. "Rise can you scan them?" she ordered.

_On it, just give me a minute…. Three of them are weak against physical attacks. The 4th is strong against light and dark._

"This will be a cinch! Ai-chan and I kick ass when it comes to physical attacks." Junpei said confidently.

Shadows identified as 3 Indolent Mayas and 1 Tenjin Musha.

We approached the Shadows and they begin to attack. Junpei takes out his evoker and points it to his head. Naoto and Teddie jumped back in shock.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Naoto shouted fearing that Junpei was committing suicide.

"Ah! Ai-chan, stop him!" Teddie shrieked.

"Oh right, you've never seen me use my Persona before. Well, this is how I summon it so relax. I won't die." said Junpei calmly. He resumes to pull the trigger, "Trismegistus!"

"Bear-sona!" Teddie summons his persona, a large spherical creature like him with claws.

"Persona!" Naoto did the same. Now it's my turn.

"Athena!" I called out.

We charged at them with our Personas. The Mayas called forth a rain of lightning. "Ahhh!" I screamed. Lightning was my weakness and then I saw Teddie fall alongside me.

The Musha leaped in the air and performed a piercing stab while I was down. Quickly, I gathered my strength and had Athena deflect the blade with her shield giving me the time I need to recover.

"Oh.. how cruel." Teddie got back up. He looked slightly embarrassed, "Sorry, but I'm beary weak against electricity."

"You're going down!" shouted Junpei. He was swinging his katana like a bat and was hacking wildly at the Maya. Trismegistus flew deftly drawing their lightning attacks away.

"Iori-san step back!" Naoto aimed her revolver. Junpei leaped back and Naoto fired. The bullet hit the shadow right in the mask. The shadow dissolved leaving 3 enemies left.

"Once more!" Naoto fires again hitting the other Maya in the mask. The Shadow melted down into a puddle and vanished away.

_Wow Naoto-kun! You defeated two enemies._ Rise cheered.

"Can't have Naoto taking all the fun. Kamui!" Teddied shouted. The temperature was decreasing at a rapid rate. Large boulders of ice formed around the Shadows freezing them in place.

Now was my chance. Athena rushed towards the frozen Maya and impaled it on her spear shattering the ice along with it.

_Only one enemy left!_ said Rise.

The Musha slashed at Athena, but the blade was parried by the shield. I retaliate by firing my rifle. The shells scattered in several directions and hit the shadow.

"There's only one left let's finish it!" Junpei charged in. Something didn't feel right. It was a trap. A large magic circle appeared on the ground and Junpei ran straight into the middle of it.

"What the? Mudo?" Junpei didn't have time to escape the circle. My heart was racing.

No, no, I wasn't going to let my friend die. I jumped in and pushed Junpei to the side. The circle enclosed on me and I felt my life fade quickly before my eyes. Then there was darkness.

It was dark. I could barely see myself within the vast emptiness.

_It's not time for you to die yet._ It was Pharos and he looked concerened. _Making a selfless sacrifice is honorable, but it would make people sad to see you go._ Pharos faded away.

_Systems rebooting… ok._

"Aigis!" someone shouted. I could not see who. I slowly opened my eyes to see Junpei over me. There were tears in his eyes. "Thank god you're alive." Junpei wiped his tears and looked away.

"What about the shadow?" I muttered. There appears to be no shadows left in the area. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. Guess I'll always be the same ol Junpei that charges into everything." Junpei was despondent.

"We're glad that you're alright." said Naoto. "Is it because you are a robot that you can survive mudo skills?" she looked intrigued.

"I can't die. Guess that only proves that I will always be a machine." I spoke sadly. I knew the burden of being alive and I didn't want to go through that again.

"Cheer up Ai-chan. If you weren't there, Junpei would have been wiped." said Teddie.

"Thanks." I said softly as I got up. There was a chest in the center where the shadows once stood.

"We don't know what's in it. We didn't want to check without you." said Naoto. I opened the chest to find a _strange mirror_. It was pretty, but something was odd about it. I decide to keep it for the time being.

_You did it guys. Yosuke-senpai and the others already headed back. Let's get some rest._ said Rise.

I was feeling tired and there was no point to staying here any longer. On our way back, Junpei seemed depressed. He still feels that he was responsible.

We've defeated a guardian of the 2nd floor and we've found a strange mirror. I was too tired to think about it as we returned to the real world.

Chapter 8: End

* * *

**Author's notes: I know hama/mudo skills are instant kill and Aigis would have died from it, but I'm not going to use the rule that when the MC dies the story ends. Aigis can not truly die because she is a machine. She can be revived unlike human beings like Junpei where then I would have to make him fall unconscious instead of dying.**

**Even if by chance the skill fails, I find that spontaneous failure lacks effect.**

**I think I'm making the fights a little too easy. Leave a review and fan rant about whatever. I respect people's opinions, but they should respect mine as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: Meh, I got nothing to say. I started playing P4 again and I prefer the battle system of P3 over P4. **

** Leave reviews because more reviews more updates at more speed. Thank You. XD**

* * *

Chapter 9: Looking Back

Tuesday 5/29/2012

It is the beginning of another day. The strange mirror I found yesterday was put on my desk as I head for class.

In the grand lecture hall, students were sitting in rows taking notes while the professor talks. Unfortunately I failed to acquire seats near the front and was unable to hear most of the lecture. There was also the fact that he was speaking with a heavy accent.

When class was over, I gathered my belongings and left. My phone was ringing. I picked it up and answered. "Hello, this is Aigis." I greeted.

_Hey Aigis, where were you? I tried calling you yesterday, but you wouldn't pick up. _

It was Yukari.

_Anyways I was going to say that I was coming to Inaba today and I'm at the station. I don't really know my way around here so I was hoping you could pick me up. Wait, that came out wrong, but you get the idea._

"Understood, I apologize for being not answering your call yesterday." I said as I head towards the station to Inaba. I feel excited; I haven't seen Yukari-san in awhile.

It was a hour long ride from Okina to Inaba. I hope Yukari didn't wait long. I watched the scenery pass through the train's window. Fields and plants were spanned as far as I could see.

Upon arriving at the station, I looked around for Yukari. I felt really bad making her wait.

"Aigis!" a voice called out. I turned around and saw a brunette in a pink cardigan and black miniskirt. "It's been awhile."

"Yukari-san!" I smiled and walked towards her. "Sorry about the wait." I bowed my head apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. Besides we're friends so you don't have to use honorifics." smiled Yukari. "But more to the point, you said something about Persona users being here. That's the whole reason I came."

"Yes, that's right. I'll introduce you to them later. Where are you staying?" I asked. Yukari had a small rolling suitcase so I assumed she hasn't gone anywhere yet.

"Well I heard there's an inn that's pretty famous around here. Guess I'll stay there for the night then think of something less expensive." Yukari looked inside her purse and sighed. "I knew I should have saved up more money."

"You could stay at the dorms. We can be roommates again." I suggested.

"Well the transfer process would be a pain. I hate to say it, but I might need to ask Mitsuru-senpai for some help. Well at least when we get the chance to. She still doesn't answer her phone." said Yukari. "Well let's go. It's pretty boring here."

We walked to the Amagi Inn while making small talk. Yukari was going to transfer to Okina U. first thing tomorrow. I felt glad to have another friend around.

"So, have you ever thought of what you are going to do?" Yukari asked. I looked down and replied dryly, "Not exactly….."

"Aigis, you're still looking for a way to save him right? You're not alone in this so let's work together." Yukari said in a comfortinglu concerned tone. We arrived at the inn and entered.

"Welcome to the Amagi Inn." Yukiko bowed and greeted. She looked up, "Oh, Aigis-san." she was a little surprised.

"You know her?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, let me introduce you. This is Yukiko Amagi. She's the proprietor's daughter and Yukiko-san this is Yukari Takeba my friend." I introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you." Yukiko gave a cheerful smile. Yukari did the same.

We got a room and Yukari left her luggage there. "She seems pretty nice." Yukari commented.

It was a good time to tell her. "Yukiko-san is one of the Persona users I was talking about." Yukari jumped back in shock. "Really? No way!" she gasped.

I nodded to confirm it. Yukari regained her composure. "Really, but she looks like she's still in high school."

"Weren't we still in high school when we had our Personas?" I retorted.

"Yeah I guess but, it's like seeing me two years ago. It just means there are shadows to fight and people's feelings haven't changed." Yukari sighed.

"Yes well I heard from them that they prevented something similar to the Fall recently." I said. Yukari was still surprised to hear that or rather scared.

"But Nyx is…." she paused. "Nyx is still sealed."

"It's a different entity, but the concept is the same and now there's a new threat." I said sternly.

"Here I thought that we would never have to fight Shadows ever again." Yukari looked concerned. "Some things never change."

"I disagree. Even one's daily routine is different every time it is done." I told her.

"Can you give me some time to…. take this all in?" Yukari lay down on the bed. I should leave her alone for now.

I left the room and went outside. There's not much to do right now. I walked around town and found myself at the Samegawa Flood Plain. I sat along the bank of the river looking at the sky.

It was getting late and I should head back. Yukari was outside her room. "Hey." she greeted.

"Let's go to the hot springs." Yukari suggested. "I heard it's great for the skin."

"But….." I tried to object.

"Oh, sorry. I don't think anyone would be up at this hour." said Yukari. She thinks of me as a real person. I felt happy when people do that. We went in the hot springs. It had no health benefits for me, but I didn't care.

The water did clean my parts. 'This feels nice." Yukari stretched her arms out and leaned along the edge. "I can see why this place is famous."

Despite the hot spring's relaxing atmosphere Yukari still looked concerned. According to my internal clock, it was almost midnight in 5,4,3,2,1.

There was no Dark Hour, but then again it only happened when there was a full moon. Yukari looked surprised, "Funny, I would think the Dark Hour happens every night."

"It happens once every full moon." I explained.

"Full moons huh. Let me guess, a giant shadow appears every full moon like before." she retorted. I can only nod to that statement.

"Well we can't do anything other than move forward. Is there a Tartarus or something because I have not seen anyplace where the Shadows could come from." asked Yukari.

I answered "Actually there is. I'll show you it tomorrow." Yukari was still thinking about what I said today.

"You said Junpei was here. Where is he?" Yukari asked.

"He's probably in Okina." I said. There were too many questions asked tonight. After some time has passed we decide to leave and return to Yukari's room.

"The train doesn't arrive until tomorrow. If you don't mind I will spend the night here with you." I got in the other bed.

"Sure." Yukari got in her bed as well. I looked at the ceiling for a few minutes before going to sleep.

Wednesday 5/30/2012

I awoke from my slumber. It seems Yukari got up with me as well. "Morning." she yawned.

"Good morning as well." I greeted. Yukari went into the shower. 20 minutes later we left for Okina.

After an hour long train ride we arrived at the station. I walked with Yukari to Okina University where we went in the administration office.

Yukari signed several documents and went inside another room. "It'll take a moment." she said as she entered.

She left with a pleased expression. "I got accepted. It'll take some time for the paperwork to run through, but I guess this makes us roommates."

"I'm glad. It's nice to have a friend living in the same dorm. It's really quiet where I live." I told her. I showed Yukari around the campus and we went to my room.

Then I realized that there was only one bed in the room. "Oh, you don't know." Yukari grabbed a handle bar sticking from the wall and another bed unfolded out.

"When I first entered, this bed was already outside." I didn't know there were beds in the wall.

"Well we should make some room for my stuff." Yukari cleared a section that I said was unneeded. She opened the closet and looked surprised. "Aigis, why do you have a large flat screen TV in the closet?"

I told her it was the only place I could place it. "There is room in the closet though." I moved my clothes to the side. We took a long time rearranging my room.

"Whew." Yukari took a deep breath. The room was divided in two. The closet had the TV with Yukari's clothes on one side and mine on the other. We would probably share the desk, laptop, and the hard drives were still in the same place as always. Our beds were on opposite sides of the room.

"Hey what's that book on your desk?" Yukari motioned to the compendium.

"It's the Persona compendium. I recently got it so I can store and retrieve my Personas." I answered.

"That's nice." said Yukari.

"Yukari, do you still have your evoker?" I asked.

"Of course. " she looked around her luggage and pulls out a silver pistol.

"Be ready." I told her. I stuck my hand in the TV. Yukari looked horrified.

"What the… Aigis what is that?" she asked.

"It's the entrance to the other world." I explained. "It would be much faster for you to understand when you enter."

Yukari was reluctant, but she first stuck her arm through the TV. We slowly entered together.

Several swirling vortexes later.

"What is this place?" Yukari looked around in shock and awe.

"This is the other world. People here refer to it as the Midnight Channel." I explained. For some reason Yukari was squinting her eyes. "Is something the matter?" I asked.

"The fog is so thick. I can barely see anything." Yukari was looking around.

"What fog?" I told her. I had never noticed the fog other than the first time I came here. I held on to Yukari's hand and led her through the area until we reached the entrance to Hades where Teddie was standing there whistling.

"Ai-chan! You're back!" Teddie greeted in his usual cheerful voice. "Who's that? You brought a friend?"

"Hey, what is that?" Yukari looked freaked out. "Is it a bear, or a monkey? Either way its kinda creepy."

"Aww don't be afraid. You can cuddle with Teddie. My fur is nice and warm and soft." Teddie leaped at Yukari. She gave him a kick in a place most vital. Critical Hit! Teddie was down.

"Ow!" Teddie rolled along the floor in pain.

"Doesn't he remind you of Ryoji?" asked Yukari who was giving Teddie a disgusted look.

"Well he is a shadow like Ryoji, but you didn't have to hit him there Yukari." I looked at Teddie with concern. "Athena!" I summoned her out to cast a Diarahan on Teddie who got up feeling much better.

"Ai-chan you're beary nice." he turned to Yukari. "That was cruel Yukari-chan. I just thought you wanted a hug to comfort you." his tone suggests ulterior motives. It was clear, but I don't think he realizes what he's saying.

"Aigis, don't tell me he's another one of those Persona users?" Yukari sighed. I nod my head. "Great, a perverted Persona using Shadow." Yukari looked disappointed. "Well I've seen stranger things."

Teddie looked depressed after what had happened. "Oh, don't worry about me. I can Bear the pain quite well."

"Where is everyone else?" I wondered. Teddie noticed Yukari couldn't see very far.

"Oh, here." Teddie handed Yukari a pair of pink rimmed glasses. "You can see well if you have these on."

Yukari cautiously took the glasses and put them on. "Wow, the fog does clear when I wear these." she looked amazed. "Thanks."

"No problemo!" Teddie replied energetically. "Oh, but I forgot to mention this earlier, but the Shadows get really active when the fog lifts and it lifts when it gets foggy in the real world after a lot of rain."

"I had never heard of this before." I said.

"Well, it hasn't rained much." Teddie replied.

"That reminds me, the lock on one of the coliseums had a rain symbol on it." I told him.

Teddie seems to remember. "I don't think it will rain soon and summer is coming up. Oh! I should get a new swimsuit this year."

"Would you mind filling me in on what you're talking about?" Yukari was irate.

After a long explanations of all the events that had occurred to now Yukari stared at the ground.

"So it is just like before. Here I thought things have changed." Yukari was down. She was usually a bright and cheerful person, but talking to her about her past or anything related to Personas got her depressed.

"We have to get to the bottom of Hades." I said firmly. I saw Teddie was looking frightened. I asked him what's wrong.

"We've been here too long. Did you check the weather before you went in? The fog's lifting!" he screamed somewhat hysterically.

I remembered that there was going to be some fog today, but "What does that have to do here?" Yukari asked.

"When it gets foggy in the real world, the fog here lifts and Shadows are going to come soon!" shouted Teddie.

I could feel it. The shadows are coming. We prepare for battle.

"I won't die here!" Yukari was determined. The fog lifts and multiple shadows were detected.

"Ah, Hableries!" Teddie pointed to the floating orbs with a large tongue sticking out of each of them. Yukari held her evoker with both hands and pointed it to her temple.

"It's been awhile, Isis." Yukari pulled the trigger and crystal shards flew from her head. A blue fog surrounds her as her Persona manifests. "Go Isis!" Yukari pointed to the shadows. A massive emerald whirlwind shredded the shadows to bits.

"Looks like I still got it." Yukari smirked confidently.

"Ah!" Teddie screamed. There were much more shadows coming from Hades as well as the shadows outside of it.

"Athena!" I called out. She gallantly charges the shadows impaling every one that she made contact with. I loaded the bullets in my fingers and fired at any shadows that try to rush Yukari.

"Wow, you're both so strong…. and cute." Teddie sounded amazed, "But it's time to show you what I can do! Bear-sona!"

Ice shards formed in midair and crashed onto the shadows. The boulders prevented more shadows from emerging from Hades.

"How many are there?" Yukari was tired. She was casting too many high level wind spells.

"Teddie, make us an exit." I commanded.

"Aye-aye Ai-chan." Teddie tapped his foot twice on the floor and a stack of TVs appeared. We called back our Personas and drew steadily back into the TVs. I used whatever ammunition I had left to keep the shadows from following us.

We came crashing down in the middle of some store. "Ah, Yukari-chan smells nice." Teddie's muffled voice said from under us. Apparently we landed on Teddie when we escaped. Yukari quickly got up and kicked Teddie to the side.

"What a pervert." remarked Yukari. "Did he do the same thing to you Aigis?"

"Well other than trying hit on me, calling me Ai-chan, and trying to get physical nothing much." I said sarcastically.

"He'd probably get along really well with Stupei if he was around right now." Yukari joked. We helped Teddie up after Yukari apologized for kicking him.

We heard footsteps coming in our direction. The steps came closer and closer. I would have to try to think of an excuse for the commotion. Then the source came around the corner with a surprised look.

"What are you guys doing here? It's past closing time." It was Yosuke. He had an apron on with the Junes logo on the center and a nametag on the left side of the chest area. He looked at Teddie and then Yukari.

"Teddie, I'm jealous, good job." Yosuke gave a thumbs up. "So who's the total babe right next to you?"

"Hey, watch your mouth." Yukari shouted.

"Sorry my bad, but it's closing time. I can't have people in the store right now. Wait, did you just come from the TV?" inquired Yosuke.

"We had to escape from the shadows when the fog lifted." Teddie explained. "Also Yukari-chan is a Persona user."

"Don't add –chan to my name. It's Takeba-san to you. Hey, don't tell people about that either." Yukari was mad.

Yosuke let out a surprised gasp, "No way."

"Yosuke-san is also a Persona user." I told Yukari. She seems to be taking this better than everything else.

"Teddie, can I have a word with you?" Yosuke pulls Teddie to the side and they start whispering. I should tell them that my advanced sensors could hear them, but I'd rather not.

_Dude, Teddie you scored a big one. Man it's too good to be true. –Yosuke_

_I know right? Two beary beautiful maidens with Personas. –Teddie_

_Let's score. –Yosuke_

_Good luck with that Yukari-chan is a tough one- Teddie_

_That leaves Aigis, well I don't care if she's a robot she's damn cute. –Yosuke_

"Aigis, what are they whispering about?" Yukari looked annoyed.

"They want to go out with us." I replied bluntly. Yosuke and Teddie turned around.

"Hey, it's awfully late and its not right to have you two go out alone at night so we decided to show you around town… I mean .. damn what is there to do here at night." Yosuke mumbled the last part.

"Yeah, we'll just take the next train back to Okina. Let's go Aigis." Yukari pulled me by the arm and we left Junes. We arrived at the station right on time for the last train.

"You're not really serious that they are Persona users?" Yukari seemed annoyed. "They don't look like they take fighting shadows seriously."

"They're serious enough and they are dependable in combat." I replied to their defense.

"Whatever, I'm tired. Let's go back to the dorm. It's going to take me awhile to get used to all this." Yukari sighed as we took the train ride back.

Chapter 9: End

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yukari is probably the most mood swingiest character I'll ever write for in the story. I was actually hoping to advance a few more days in the story than this, but Yukari is really complex. **

**Regarding Teddie: He hits on everyone no matter when, where, and why. That is how I see him. **

**I don't really like this chapter, but leave a review and tell me what you guys think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Cameos and more references yay. Trinity Soul was not my thing. I watched it and did not like the extremely slow story. Abel was badass though he wasn't used much. He's like a alternate version of Izanagi. **

**Minato and Yu (I call him Yu because it's pretty much established) appear don't worry. Just enjoy the ride and leave reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Situation at Hand

Thursday 5/31/2012

The sun shines through the curtains to our room. I got up slowly and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 9:30 AM. "Must have overslept." I mumbled to myself.

I looked over to the side and saw Yukari was getting up as well. "Yawn, morning Aigis. Last night really clocked me out." Yukari said drowsily.

"We have class today and we are late." I said worryingly. Yukari was still tired from yesterday. "Let's skip class today. We can always make up the work." she got the remote and turned on the TV.

The morning news was still being broadcasted and the weather report for the next 5 days is:

5/31- Sunny

6/1- Cloudy

6/2- Cloudy

6/3- Rain

6/4- Rain

"That's weird, it shouldn't rain much this time of year." Yukari noted. 6/3 was the best time to investigate Hades further so I kept a note of that. "So got anything to do today?" Yukari asked.

"There was class today, but you decided to skip." I retorted.

"Let's go around town then." suggested Yukari. She started to be more energetic. We left the dorm and head for the station.

"We're going back to Inaba?" Yukari asked. She seemed apprehensive at the thought. I told her there was something I wanted to do.

The train ride took about an hour so it was around 11 AM. We arrived in Inaba and headed for the Central Shopping District. There was an antique shop there that opened recently. The store before it was out of business.

"Here?" Yukari looked at the store with suspicion. "Talk about your sketchy stores." Yukari commented. I walked in casually and the owner greeted me.

"Could you make a Quintessence Bow?" I asked. I closed my eyes and drowned in the sea of my soul. In it I saw Chi You and manifest it as a card which I placed on the counter. The shop keeper nodded. "Sure, but the bow itself will cost some money."

I reached into my skirt pocket and took out two 10000 yen bills. "Will this suffice?" I inquired. The shop keeper quietly took the money and said it will be ready in two days.

Yukari was waiting outside, "So are you done?" she asked. I nod and we decide to take a tour around Inaba today.

"It's so peaceful around here." Yukari remarked, "Guess there are some charms to living in the country."

"It is isn't it? Everyone looks so content with their lives." I responded. "It's hard to believe there were serial murders here."

Our tour eventually ended at Yasogami High School. It was a small school compared to Gekkoukan and from what I can see, it only has two buildings. The bell rings signaling the end of school. Students were leaving in droves.

"We should get going too." said Yukari. We were about to walk away when we heard a familiar voice call us from behind.

"Yo, Aigis-san! Takeba-san!" Yosuke approached us.

"Good afternoon, Hanamura-kun." I greeted cheerfully. Yosuke was slightly embarrassed, "No need for formalities, just call me Yosuke, but then again this was the first time you actually addressed me by name."

"Well we'll be on our way now." Yukari was about to leave, but Yosuke interrupts.

"Naoto wants to talk with both of you." said Yosuke with a slightly more serious tone. "Well I have to help out at the store." he sighed and pedaled off on his bicycle.

A few minutes later, a bluenet in her trademark cap came to the entrance. Naoto noticed us and told us to meet her in Junes's food court. We complied albeit Yukari was gawking at the so called _Detective Prince_.

"I never thought the Detective Prince would be in such a small town." Yukari chuckled.

"I would say princess would be the correct term." I said jokingly.

"That's a good one." Yukari doesn't seem to believe me. We arrived at the food court after a few minutes. Naoto was already there waiting for us.

"Good afternoon. I heard everything from Hanamura-senpai." said Naoto. Yukari was initially surprised, but then she deduced the obvious.

"So you're a Persona user too." said Yukari. "That explains a lot."

"Do you have any business with us?" I asked. Naoto didn't seem like she's going to interrogate Yukari regarding Personas.

"No, I just wanted to meet the Persona user Yosuke and Teddie were raving about. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Naoto Shirogane." she shook hand with Yukari.

"Wow you're pretty charming." giggled Yukari.

"Yukari, he's….. a she." I said awkwardly.

"It's true." said Naoto. Yukari's eyes widen and she was left speechless. Then she started laughing. "Oh my god, really? So for all these years people thought she was a guy? It's pretty funny. Oh sorry Shirogane-san."

"It's fine, I've accepted who I am. That's the reason why I even have a Persona." said Naoto coolly.

"Still you're pretty amazing. I mean not many girls can be a prodigy like you. I heard there's no case you can't solve." said Yukari in amazement.

"Not quite, there's the one regarding Hades and another case that I have not been able to solve." Naoto looked as if she had something else to say so I asked her what the other case was.

"It's not related to this case, but it happened around 10 years ago. My parents died in a car accident." Naoto said somberly.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anymore." I said in an understanding tone. Naoto shook her head, "No, it's good to tell someone."

"In reality, the accident was merely a cover up. My parents were famous detectives and they were out on a stakeout. It was a simple job so they assumed it would be fine if I came along. But my memory gets hazy after this. There was an explosion….. and cars were being flung about,….. I was scared so I cowered…. the car was knocked over and I crawled out the window, but I remember that my…. brother was there with me…. I couldn't see him past the smoke and wreckage, but then I heard screams and then I fell unconscious." Naoto took a deep breath as she finished her story.

We looked at her with sympathy. Naoto straightened out her expression as if nothing was wrong, "Well the case was mostly solved anyways. They found the culprit and he's been dead for a long time. The only thing I wish I knew was what happened to my brother."

"I'm sure your brother is fine and alive somewhere." I tried to comfort her.

"He's the only direct relative other than my grandfather I have left. I've been working on this case for a long time, but only now could I find the time to actually look over this seriously." said Naoto.

"Who is your brother anyway?" asked Yukari.

"I.. don't know." Naoto looked away. "I assume his surname would be Shirogane, but I haven't seen or heard of him since that day. Even grandfather presumes that he's dead, but I refuse to believe that. If you could help with any information then I would greatly appreciate it."

_Naoto's quest for the truth about her brother awakens a new bond between us._

_Hanged Man rank 1_

Hanged Man the arcana for selfless sacrifice.

Naoto decides to leave to search for more clues. We decide to leave as well.

"Hey, do you think her brother is who I think he is?" Yukari looked worried. I was concerned as well. "Every time I look at her she looks just like him." said Yukari. I noticed that as well, but I kept it to myself.

After a long and somewhat depressing train ride back, we headed straight for the dorm.

Friday 6/1/2012

It was the first day of a new month. Yukari didn't feel like attending classes until Monday. I went down to the lounge heard a familiar voice.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" it called out. I was about to reach the bottom of the stairs and we saw each other. "Aigis-chan!" a teal hair girl cried out. I smiled and was happy to see Fuuka.

"So Fuuka-san you've come." I greeted cheerfully. Fuuka was smiling as well.

"Wow Aigis-chan, you're so different from when I first met you, but you really don't need to use such polite honorifics." smiled Fuuka.

"Then drop the-chan from my name then." I chuckled slightly.

"Sure Aigis." replied Fuuka. Fuuka and I talked for awhile in the lounge. She transferred here to investigate the Persona users. We also talked about the Dark Hour reoccurring, our lives, and things that were on our minds. I also gave her a long explanation of everything that has occurred.

"So…. we have to fight again." Fuuka said sadly. However the resolve in her eyes have not faded. "I will do my best to help you."

"Thank you." I said.

Yukari came down from the stairs soon afterwards. She was surprised to see Fuuka and then she ran to her smiling and giving her a hug.

"Yukari-chan it's been a long time." Fuuka said happily.

"I know right? Does this mean we'll be dorm mates again?" said Yukari cheerfully. The dorm is finally getting livelier. The few residents here are usually out all the time or kept to themselves so the change in atmosphere was really pleasant.

We helped Fuuka unpack her things. Her room was next to ours and had no one else living in it. Now that Fuuka is here, we have enough strength to venture into Hades without the Investigation Team.

"Oh, I saw Junpei-kun earlier today. He seems really happy to see me." said Fuuka.

"Guess I should pay Stupei a visit. Hey Aigis, did Stupei do anything strange to you before we arrived?" asked Yukari.

"Not really." I replied. Yukari looked somewhat surprised.

"That's a first." said Yukari. "Well I'm going out. Going to get some fresh air." with that Yukari left the dorm.

"Junpei-kun also asked about when the next exploration will be. He seems like he wants to fight." said Fuuka. "I'll stay in my room for awhile. I'm pretty tired from the trip." Sensing that Fuuka wanted some time alone, I left her room and decide to go out.

I remembered that Shiki wanted a maid outfit for some fashion related research. I got the spare and brought it over to her.

"Thanks! I really appreciate this." Shiki took the dress and laid it out on the table. We spent time together talking, watching her work, and hanging around the room.

"Hey I've been wondering why I am even here." said Shiki her tone darkened.

"Was it not so you can get your degree?" I inquired. Shiki nods.

"Yeah, but then again, I've come to realize that I was afraid. I didn't want to compete among all those people in Shibuya so I went to the countryside to do my own thing. I'm pretty weak aren't I?" said Shiki sadly.

"Shiki-san, I think you're very strong to have the courage to say that." I tried encouraging her.

"Hey, I'm thinking of going back to Shibuya. I want to get back into the chaos and fight for my place in this world, but do you think we will still be friends?" said Shiki.

"Of course we will. As long as we are alive, we will surely meet again." I told her. We smiled and then we shared our contact information.

_Encouraging Shiki to realize the pursuit of her dreams strengthen the bond between us._

_Rank up! Strength rank 9_

It was getting late and I returned to the dorms.

"Sup." Junpei greeted from a lounge chair.

"Greetings." I smiled back. "But you shouldn't get caught in the girl's dormitory."

"Dude, this place is a ghost town until Yuka-tan and Fuuka-chan came. No one's going to know or worry. Sides don't you think this school is kind of under populated considering colleges are one of the most competitive goals in Japan?" Junpei explained his logic.

"You're right, that is unsettling. I never knew colleges we're supposed to be crowded." I said confusedly. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

Junpei replied, "Well Yuka-tan said she wanted to find a job and I guess Fuuka is asleep in her room or something." That reminds me that I should go to my part time job. Junpei decides to follow me to work saying that he was bored.

At the café, the manager gave me a disappointed look, "Aigis, where have you been? We've been getting less customers ever since you left unannounced. Well not that you we're a full time employee, but…"

"I understand and I apologize for causing you any inconvenience." I bowed. Junpei tapped my shoulder.

"You don't have to apologize. He should be grateful to have someone like you working for him." said Junpei sternly.

"Aren't you Junpei Iori? The baseball player that was on the news?" asked the manager with a gleam in his eyes, "Would you mind working part time as well? It pays well."

"Well, I am looking for some money." said Junpei. After that we both went to the lockers in the back. I changed into my maid outfit and Junpei had a butler uniform prepared for him.

"Man, I feel the breeze without my cap." sighed Junpei. He had a crew cut and dark hair. He blushed slightly. "Wow Ai-chan, you look really good in that."

We both went to work serving customers, taking their order, and delivering to them. The café became crowded. After a long night's work, the manager paid us each 7500 yen.

"I think he hired me because of my Junpei charm." smirked Junpei waving his money. "I can see why all the guys flock there too." he chuckled.

I was slightly embarrassed as we walked back. Junpei noticed something, "Hey Ai-chan, since when were you able to blush?"

"I don't know. I never could before." I replied. "Well whatever, but I think it's cute." Junpei whistled happily as he head back to his dorm while I went to mine.

Saturday 6/2/2012

Yukari and Fuuka were in the lounge talking. I joined in their conversation.

_Yukari: I'm glad you decided to stay, but I feel bad forcing you out of your normal life just for this._

_Fuuka: Oh don't worry Yukari-chan, I don't mind. Besides this is the only thing I can do to help._

_Me: If possible, I didn't want to involve anyone, but…_

_Fuuka: It's not your fault. _

_Yukari: Of course, it's humanity that's the problem. We're left to clean their mess. –slightly depressed-_

_Me: But we can't give up. I believe people can change and we must fight to make sure we see that happen._

_Yukari: You're right. Let's do this. Tomorrow will be a rainy day so the Midnight Channel will probably show something._

_Fuuka: I heard about it, but I've yet to try it._

_Me: Tomorrow it is._

I remembered to go to Inaba to pick up the bow I ordered. Since I was here, I decide to spend the day in Inaba. I went around the shopping district wondering at all the goods the stores held. I arrived at the Junes food court to rest. Carrying around a large case with a bow inside was tiring.

Over by one of the stands, there was a blonde boy in a flamboyantly blouse-like dress shirt. He turned around and noticed me and he ran towards me smiling. "Ai-chan! Are you here alone?"

"Teddie?" I asked looking puzzled.

"Yep! That's me. So how about something to eat? Maybe a drink?" He gestured. He had what Yukari told me was _Fuck Me_ eyes. I was to presume that people with those generally have sexually oriented intentions.

"Sorry, but I don't eat nor do I need to drink." I said sadly. "There are things that I cannot do no matter how far I become as a human."

"Well I'm a Shadow." said Teddie.

"But you have flesh and blood." I interjected. "Sorry, I guess I'm a bit self conscious about these things."

Teddie went back disappointed. He continued to stand around attracting customers to the food courts. A few minutes later Naoto came by.

"Oh, Aigis-san I was looking for you." said Naoto. I asked her why.

Naoto said bluntly, "Well I've found a clue regarding to my brother. Apparently he shares my appearance. Here's an old family photo." Naoto took out a small photograph from her pocket.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. To think that it would him. No, I must make sure for certain. "Shirogane-san, may I have a piece of your genetic material. Anything will suffice."

"Please, you can call me Naoto. But if it's a DNA test you are looking for then I already have my results. I can show you it next time, but what will you compare it to?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to confirm something." I muttered under my breath. Naoto gave me an inquisitive look before leaving. The image on the photograph was etched into my memory. No it couldn't be.

_One step closer. Rank Up! Hanged Man rank 2_

I decided to head back to Okina. Upon arriving at the dorms, Yukari was lying on the sofa reading a book. "Hey Aigis, what's in the box?" she asked.

"It's a bow I got for you." I showed her the Quintessence Bow. Yukari's eyes gleamed with joy.

"This bow, it's the best of its kind. How did you get one?" Yukari was amazed.

"I asked the shopkeeper from the antique store to fuse one of my Personas into a bow." I explained. Yukari was still admiring the bow I gave her.

"I know I shouldn't be excited about fighting, but thanks. This is a nice bow." Yukari was cheerful.

I returned to my room to study, something that I had neglected the past few days.

Sunday 6/3/2012

Looking out the window, I see that it hasn't rained yet. It would be a good chance to see Adachi.

When I arrived at the visiting rooms, I saw Adachi already had another visitor. It was a man in a blue suit with dark spiky hair. It looks like he's having a serious conversation with Adachi.

"Adachi-san, you must tell me the whole truth. You're still hiding something." the man was fiddling with a small, green magatama. He appears to be focusing intently on Adachi ignoring my presence. Adachi noticed me by the side and he called out, "Oh Aigis, nice to see you here."

The man in the suit turned around. "Another visitor?" he asked. Adachi nods in as if in relief, "That's right. I swear I'm not hiding anything Wright-san."

"I'll come back later and you better tell me the whole story or I won't have much to work with." the man Adachi called Wright left the room. Adachi sighed looking relieved.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My defense attorney." Adachi replied. "It's nothing for you to be worried about. He was the only one who will accept my hopeless case."

"I am not familiar with the judicial system. Would you care to elaborate?" I said.

"Really, you don't know what a lawyer is?" Adachi began talking about the judicial system and about his trial two weeks from today. The results of the trial will determine whether or not Adachi shall be executed for his crimes.

"He said you were hiding something." I said in a concerned tone.

"It's not like he'd believe me even if I did tell him." Adachi replied bluntly. "I mean who would believe the tale of a poor fool throwing people into TVs and watching them die. That wouldn't help my case; it would only make them execute me on the spot."

"But even if it's just a little and even if it might not be believable, you should tell the truth." I scolded him. Adachi seemed annoyed.

"What are you? My grade school teacher. The truth is…" Adachi paused to ponder on his thoughts. "The truth is something that one makes for himself." he chuckled, "Me and my big mouth, we've talked all day about my case and I'm pretty sure you're worried."

I continued to look at him silently.

"Hey, do you think I can change for the better? I know that even if I die it will never be enough to atone for what I've done, but that is why I've decide to live and change others." said Adachi with firm resolution.

"To suddenly bring this up." I was confounded.

"It's thanks to you. You're the reason I even said this. You've given me hope. You've showed me that I'm not alone in the world. You've formed a bond with a fool who has cut all his ties." Adachi laughed. "But that's what makes you yourself."

_Rank up! Devil Rank 8_

Visiting hours abruptly came to a close as we talked. By the time I left the prison, it was raining. I quickly ran back to the dorm.

In the lounge, it appears that Junpei, Yukari, and Fuuka were all here. "Sup, let's go back in the TV. I have a feeling that something's going to happen in there." said Junpei. We went to my room.

"Um.. enter the TV. I'm a bit nervous." mumbled Fuuka. Yukari held her hand for assurance, "It's fine. We'll be with you."

We crawled one by one into the TV.

"So this is the inside of the TV." Fuuka examined her surroundings. "I didn't know a place like this existed."

We took a short walk to the entrance of Hades. Fuuka stared in amazement.

"That's the usual first time reaction." Junpei smirked. "Well we'd been through so much that you'd think this is normal."

"I can agree with you on that one." said Yukari.

Rise was at the entrance, her Persona was active and it held some sort of device over her head. We approached her and she lifted the mask. "Aigis-san. Iori-san." she greeted then looked over to Yukari and Fuuka, "Who are they?"

"Wait aren't you Risette the famous pop idol?" Yukari was surprised.

"Yep that's me. Want an autograph?" Rise said cheerfully. "Buy the way, senpai and the others went down ahead of you."

"So you're also a support type." Fuuka remarked. After brief introductions we prepare to enter Hades.

Fuuka clasp her hands as if in prayer and her Persona, Juno manifests around her. Fuuka floated in a sphere of some sort of liquid.

_Can you hear me? It looks like I still haven't lost my touch._

"We're counting on you Fuuka-chan." said Junpei. We got on the lift and went down. On the first floor, we went straight for the other lift to the second floor.

"That coliseum that was locked before, we should go check it out." suggested Junpei. Yukari was looking around Hades.

"This is just like Tartarus and the Abyss." she commented. "Whatever let's go." We dispatched any shadows in the way as we head for the coliseum. Just as we figured the lock was gone on a rainy day.

_There should be a strong presence there, be careful_. Fuuka's voice echoed in our minds. We rushed in ready for anything. But Yukari stopped completely.

"That's… impossible." she muttered. Her eyes looked straight ahead at our target. We saw who it was… impossible. This shouldn't be….. but it's there right in front of us. What she left behind to move on.

Chapter 10: End

* * *

_To commemorate 10 chapters of your support, I will now introduce Bropei's and Brosuke's character corner!_

_Yosuke: Yo this is Yosuke Hanamura's_

_Junpei: and the great Junpei-sama's_

_Both: Character Corner!_

_Yosuke: Aigis-san is really cute don't you agree. But she's a robot_

_Junpei: Screw that, I don't care she's cute and that's all that matters._

_Yosuke: Yeah, but you wont be able to….._

_Junpei: Let's not go that far. Still there are more to women than you may expect._

_Yosuke: Like?_

_Junpei: She's got lots of other great qualities, like her innocent blue eyes, cute demeanor, and ideal measurements. Not to mention she looks great in a maid outfit._

_Yosuke: Wait what? She wears a maid outfit?_

_Junpei:-smirks with pride- Yep, she works part time at this café. I got a job there too so I get to see her in it without looking awkward like the dudes that come every night._

_Yosuke: -tears- I'm jelly._

_Junpei: Still I wouldn't want to mess with Ai-chan, cuz she packs more heat than you can handle. _

_Yosuke: Speaking of people you shouldn't mess with, what about Takeba-san._

_Junpei: If you're thinking of going with Yuka-tan forget it. Her temper is shorter than whatever's in your pants._

_Yosuke: Hey! I resent that. What about you? Not so impressive either. _

_Junpei: Self control young one. Don't get caught in Yuka-tan's archery fingers or you'll regret it. –rubs cheeks-_

_Yosuke: Heaven smiles upon us for giving us two beautiful women as party members. _

_Junpei: Sadly we'll always be the sidekicks. _

_Yosuke: I'm more of the advisor type, but yea it sucks to be in someone's shadow._

_Junpei: Actually I wouldn't mind being under Ai-chan's shadow. Hehe._

_Yosuke: ?_

_(Reference to Metis: Technically she is Aigis's other self which could be considered a shadow. She resides on the other side just like shadows and it's a technicality I made fit into this.)_

* * *

**Author's notes: Not to be obviously obvious, but I am sadly being obviously obvious. Adachi is in good hands my friends. I don't look forward to how I am going to write the next battle, but I should stop falling into my habit of suggesting the obvious.**

**Leave a review, thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: You do realize that the story spans one year right? It's only like 6/3? I'll skip days or weeks for my own convenience or if nothing relevant happens every single day for multiple days. **

**Expected date for Yu: 7/? **

**I have no intention of rushing things. Except maybe battle scenes I don't particularly like such as the one here, but it's required. **

* * *

Chapter 11: No One Deserves It Most

There was a man in a large, white lab coat standing the center. I couldn't believe my eyes. Yukari was struck with shock and Junpei was recalling who he was, but he was still surprised.

"It can't…be. Dad?" mumbled Yukari. The man turned around showing his face. Indeed it was of Eiichiro Takeba. I remember him vaguely from ten years ago when I was still on Yakushima.

"Yukari, I was hoping you would never have to come here." Eiichiro gave us solemn looks. "In this realm where the dead are given false life to repent and regret."

"Explain yourself!" I shouted.

"Ah Aigis, you've changed. You've become much more human no, you've truly become human." Eiichiro looked amazed. "Nothing like the last time I saw you."

I stared sternly at the one who was presumably deceased.

"Hades refers to the Greek Underworld where the souls of the dead go to be judged, then sentenced to either eternal punishment or rest. I've committed a grave sin in my life and I've regretted not spending time with my daughter." Eiichiro had a sad expression.

"But you're innocent. It's not your fault at all!" Yukari's sudden outburst got everyone's attention. "If it wasn't for Kirijo….."

"I'm only here because I've longed to see you, Yukari. It seems Hades revived me just for this. No one is innocent. I've helped along that sick experiment and now the young generation must spend an eternity for our mistake." Eiichiro's grave words resounded in the air. I am beginning to understand the true nature of Hades.

"But if you're alive, that means you can come back and we can be a family again and…" Yukari went on until Junpei grasped her hand.

"Yuka-tan….. it doesn't work like that. We have to defeat him to move on." Junpei's words were held mixed feelings. "I don't want to kill your old man again if I could help it, but I don't want you to go through what I went through."

"Let go! What do you mean we have to defeat him?" shouted Yukari. "It's been over 10 years and now I get to see my dad again." her voice was tearful.

"Yuka-tan calm down! I've seen what this place does with my own eyes. I…. killed her. Chidori was in one of these things as well and to move on we had to…." Junpei eyes were tearing up. He wiped them and faces Eiichiro.

"It's true. This life is not truly mine to live. I am bound to Hades. As much as I would love to be with you again, I must guard the way. This is my eternal punishment." Eiichiro's eyes were resolute. Words will not persuade him to move.

"Then you must know the consequences of your actions, Takeba-san?" I pointed my fingers at him. I loaded the bullets and prepared to fire. "Don't!" Yukari stood between us.

"Yukari…." I muttered. "Please move."

"No, I won't. I… don't want to lose people precious to me….again." she muttered.

"Watch out!" Junpei suddenly jumped in and pushed us away. "Argh!" he screamed as if in pain. I regained my footing and looked towards Junpei. He had been hit with a Garudyne.

"Attis!" Eiichiro shouted and called forth the Persona, Attis. However it was a more dark version of the one I have. The bandages were dark crimson and it was more malevolent.

"What the…" Yukari stared in disbelief as her father summons a Persona. Chains bound his feet to the ground.

"It is the will of Hades that we must fight. Now engarde!" Eiichiro waved his hand and summons several shadows to his aid.

_Everyone! Their attacking!_ warned Fuuka. _I'll scan them, but your main target should be Takeba-san._

Yukari stands in disbelief. "We have to protect Yukari." I commanded. Junpei got up and we stood between the shadows and Yukari.

_They're weak to fire! _

"Fire is my forte!" Junpei eagerly points the evoker to his head. "Light em up! Trismegistus!"

A blast of fire incinerated a shadow, but there were many more left. The most efficient way to eliminate all of them would be to use the strongest area of effect fire spell, but I have certain reservations for using that.

"Ai-chan, got any fire personas on you?" Junpei was panicking as the shadows drew closer.

"Well here goes… Mara!" a surge of power flows through me. A massive blast of green fluid sprays over the enemies. Apparently it does fire damage.

"Woot, you go! But…. that persona….it's very…." Junpei could barely control his laughter.

"Yes, it does resemble a male's genitals now if you would focus on the matter at hand." I glared. Eiichiro continued to summon more shadows.

_Oh no! There's no end to them. Takeba-san is weak to wind so use that to your advantage._

"Yo Yuka-tan. Mind stepping in before your pops murders us." Junpei cut down an incoming shadow. I fired my hand cannons as well.

"Dad, rest easy. Your daughter has grown so much and changed. I won't falter. I've put the past behind me and moved on. If there is something you regret then I'll settle it now!" Yukari got her evoker and pointed it to her forehead.

"Isis, lend me your strength!" Yukari fired. A winged deity with a woman's face manifests itself. "Magarudyne!" Yukari shouted.

A raging emerald whirlwind tore apart everything. For good measure, I switched personas. "Norn!" I called.

"Phanta Rei!" I commanded. A powerful green whirlwind appears and merges with the one Yukari made. The sounds of Eiichiro's screams could barely be heard through all the raging wind.

He was launched into the air, the chains breaking from the ground. He fell before us and lay there smiling.

"Thank you… Now, I'll finally be free. I can return to the sea once again….. Yukari…. as your father…. I've never been more proud of you." he said weakly.

"Dad! Wait, please." Yukari was frantically casting recovery spells on him, but they seem to have no effect.

"Stop, it's pointless. –cough- I have no life to heal." he was coughing blood. "Yukari, thank you…. I'll now be freed from this cursed place. My biggest regret was not being able to see you grow into the fine young woman you are today…. I love you Yukari."

"Dad…." Yukari embraced her father crying. No one could find words to say during this moment. He was fading way in a warm, gentle light until he finally disappeared.

Yukari was still crying. "Yukari…." I called softly. She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Aigis, I've made up my mind. I will end Hades. I'm starting to understand the meaning of why this place exists." Yukari was sniffling. "Sorry, but I can't explain it… "

"Don't worry about it. Now let's get out of here. It's traumatizing." said Junpei sullenly. His vigor vanished along with Eiichiro. As we left we a large elevator emerge in the distance. The Investigation Team must have defeated the third and final guardian, but we decided to leave early.

Monday 6/4/2012

It was morning and Yukari didn't say a word after what has occurred yesterday. I know she was resolved to finish this, but she still seems shaken.

"Oh, I'm fine. Let's go to class." she gave a false smile. I glanced at her worryingly, but we walked slowly to class.

Class today just seem slow. Yukari was taking notes, but her eyes seem void of emotion. Afterwards we spent the afternoon together. We went shopping around the city for anything that catches our eyes. We returned to our room early.

"Aigis….. I know you're there for me, but it hurts…. to lose someone precious to you…again." Yukari muttered. She sounds as if she was about to cry. I can relate to her pain….. I've lost someone precious to me. Yukari leaned on to my chest and wept.

"I'm pathetic aren't I? I promised everyone that I was going to be strong." she continued to weep. I patted her back gently. "Yukari, you are not alone. Don't bear the pain by yourself." I tried to comfort her.

After a long time, we went to sleep. Sadness fills the air along with mixed feelings and resolve.

Tuesday 6/5/2012

I went with Yukari to class. She seems much better today and I felt happy. As soon as class was over and I left the halls of the building, I saw Shiki walking towards the direction of the station. She had her bags with her.

"Shiki-san?" I greeted. I wondered where is she going.

"Oh hey Aigis." Shiki seemed nervous for some reason. "Great timing, or maybe not. I wanted to say goodbye to you before I leave."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I told you before. I'm going to return to Shibuya. I realized what I truly wanted. I will go and become the best fashion designer in Japan! No, better yet the world." Shiki's eyes lit up.

"I'm happy for you and wish you good luck." I smiled.

"Thanks, but I am going to miss you. You're such an understanding person, you never complain about anything, and you are always so supportive." Shiki was telling me how much of a friend I am to her.

I was blushing from the embarrassment, "No, I'm not that…."

"You were also always so modest." giggled Shiki. "Here, this is for you." she reaches inside her bag and takes out a small stuffed animal.

"Is it a pig?" I stared inquisitively at the animal. Shiki chuckled, "No! And I thought I had gotten better at this. His name is Mr. Mew Two. Mr. Mew Two the cat."

"Mew Two? So is there a Mew One?" I giggled slightly. Shiki gave me an amused look, "Yep, this is the second one I've made. Neku also said that it looked like a pig."

"Thank you, I'll always cherish it." I smiled as I felt the soft fur of the black pig…er cat.

"It's the proof of our friendship." Shiki said cheerfully. "Let's meet up sometime in the future. If you ever come to Shibuya, I'll show you some clothes that you'll kill for."

The train arrived and Shiki boarded. We continued to wave goodbye to each other through the window until the train was out of sight. "What I really want." I mumbled to myself as I ponder that. I heard a voice in my head.

_The bittersweet farewell to a friend shows that a true, genuine bond has been forged. Even when apart, you shall always be connected. You are one step closer to making your miracle come true. _

_Link Maxed! Strength rank 10_

_You have drawn forth the true power of the Strength Arcana. The bond between man, machine, and beast awakens a new power._

Another voice calls out.

_I am Abel, from the sea of your soul I emerge. I will fight by your side until the bitter end._

A mental image of a warrior clad in green with red spiky hair and a large sword appears in my mind. The Persona, Abel has awakened.

What miracle? Is this what he hears every time he forms a bond? I head back to the dorm.

"Sup Ai-chan. Wanna go to work tonight? I just blew all of the money I earned for a new game. It's called Midnight Arena." said Junpei.

"Again? You never learn do you, Stupei?" Yukari gave Junpei an annoyed look.

"Junpei-kun you really should learn to save your money. Otherwise you won't have any left when you need it." Fuuka lectured.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll let you guys play it if you want. So you wanna go? I don't feel like working by myself." asked Junpei.

"Sure." I nodded. I went to my room to put Mew on the bed before going with Junpei. Yukari glared, "You two are working together? You'd better not be taking Aigis to strange places."

"Relax, it's nothing to worry about." smirked Junpei. Yukari was suspicious, "Fine, I'm looking for a job anyways. Why don't you let me follow you and see if I'm interested in the job."

Junpei sighed as we head for the café.

Yukari was ready to grab Junpei and throw him when she saw us in butler and maid outfits. "You horn dog…." she grumbled.

"Hey hey, this job has good pay and it was Ai-chan that was working here way before I did." Junpei spoke to his defense.

"He followed me to work one day and the manager decided to hire him." I explained. "Besides Yukari, you don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself."

"Don't worry. If anyone tries to manhandle you, I'll kick their sorry asses." Junpei puffed his chest with pride.

"It's you I'm worried about." said Yukari.

"What? Grow up Yuka-tan. I would/could never make a move on Ai-chan." Junpei smirked. "So this place is hiring. You wanna join us?"

Yukari was repulsed, "No way. There's no way I would dress up in a maid outfit and walk around with guys drooling over me."

"I don't see why you dislike maid outfits so much. They're actually comfortable and easy to move it." I pointed out.

"Aigis… have some pride as a woman please. It's degrading to have men fawn over you like that." sighed Yukari.

"Forget it. Yuka-tan's a hard ball feminist." Junpei looked over at the clock, "Dammit Yukari, we're late."

We we're 20 minutes late to work which resulted in some scolding and a minor pay cut, but other than that, it was a fairly successful night. 5000 yen earned. The rest of the night until we got back I spent socializing with Junpei. I learned several new sexual slurs in one night.

Wednesday 6/6/2012

Class was the same as usual. It felt so different since nothing was mandatory other than earning high scores on exams. Afterwards, I decide to spend some time with Sakuraba-san.

In the art room, he didn't seem busy as he was leaning on a wall with his headphones on. I entered the room and he glanced at me quickly then taking his headphones off.

"Oh right, I said I'd show you art." he led me out the room and into the city. "Isn't the art stored in the room?" I asked while he led me around the city.

"Art can't be contained or confined to that small room. Behold!" he gestured towards a large wall painted with several forms of stylish graffiti. I stared with amazement. I was stunned at how one could paint an entire wall with visually appealing images.

"This is what I do." Neku said proudly.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed. "I have never seen anything like it. So this is art."

Neku gave me a confused look, "Well there's more to art than just street murals. Art has many forms and is bound to none."

"I see, so it is similar to the Fool." I mumbled to myself. He seemed to have heard me. "The Fool?" he asked.

"Sakuraba-san, are you familiar with the Tarot?" I asked.

"You mean those cards people use to read the future? No, I never believed in them." he replied bluntly.

"From what I see now, art is like the Fool Arcana. It begins with nothing yet can become anything." I explained. Neku nods approvingly, "I see you are starting to understand. Well I hope you come to appreciate and understand the deeper meanings as well."

We share a new common interest; art.

_Sharing common interests lead to further understanding and relation. Rank up! Star rank 2._

"Enjoy the moment." said Neku. "It's one of my many mantras. I'll tell you more about it next time." with that we part ways.

I returned to the dorm to see Fuuka on her laptop. Yukari and Junpei were not around. "Hi, how's your day." Fuuka greeted.

"Very educational, I learned new things that I have never understood before." I replied. Fuuka smiled, "That's nice. Yukari-chan and Junpei-kun went out. I don't think they will be coming back soon."

"Well what are you doing right now?" I was curious to see what Fuuka was constantly doing with her laptop. Fuuka seemed startled, "Nothing really." she replied rather quickly and nervously. Now I truly feel the need to pry.

I peered over her should and she covered the screen with her hands. I could see the letters behind it.

"You keep a diary Fuuka-san?" I inquired. She was as red as a tomatoe, "You could kind of say it like that."

"So it's not?" I continue to stare at the screen.

"It is, but it's got some embarrassing things I don't want others to see." said Fuuka. I see. I managed to read part of the contents. It would appear to be a normal diary except there was a light novel written in it as well. The beginning talks about a boy and his romance... There was a file labeled _Boku no…._ I decide not to pry further as to respect Fuuka-san's privacy.

Chapter 11: End

* * *

**Author's Notes: The battle between Yukari and her father wasn't as great as I hoped I would be. Hades is where dead people come back to do stuff. Let's clearly establish that. **

**I don't like Trinity Soul personally, but I fucking love Abel. He's like Izanagi only he can cut Personas off people. Benefits of same arcana social links here, Siegfried is not one of the most appealing Personas according to the rule of cool so I replaced him with Abel. **

**I feel that I should make Neku the Fool, but there are already two Fool links. SEES which is already maxed and the IT which progresses. **

**Neku's imagination is infinite and holds many forms which was why he was picked, but Star fits him well because of the meaning of the art. (Read the secret reports from TWEWY to understand the significance or stay tuned to my story)**

**Ever wonder what's in that laptop? Well what's in there stays in there and there will be periodic journeys into the mystery that is Fuuka's laptop. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: If you are wondering.**

**Abel's statistics:**

**Arcana: Strength- really, you don't see him as a caster**

**Weak to: Pierce cuz Cain uses a frigging beam rifle.**

**Nulls: Other physical attacks.**

**Resists: Electricity and Almighty(unique)**

**Skills:**

**Hassou Tobi**

**Vorpal Blade**

**Heaven's Blade**

**Heat Riser**

**Tempest Slash**

**Victory Cry**

**Enduring Soul**

**Soul Splitter (unique to Abel)- Deals severe slash damage to 1 foe. _Has following effects based on enemy type._**

_**Persona/Persona users: 25% chance of instant death. 75% chance of SP drain.**_

_**Shadows: SP drain.**_

_**Compendium: One of the many sons of Adam, a humble shepherd killed by his brother Cain. The first homicide on Earth and his burial inspired mankind to bury the dead.**_

**Overpowered? Yes, but then again I must also beef up the enemies.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Exposed

Thursday 6/7/2012

Heartful Cry rings through the air. I got my phone and answered the call. "Hello?" I greeted.

_Hey, this is Maya. Remember me? Your fellow sister? Well if you have time and would want to hang out…_

It was 8 AM in the morning and class was about to begin, but Maya would be disappointed if I refused so I decide to not go to class today.

_Nice, I'll meet you at the plaza._ She seemed happy. "Skipping class today?" Yukari asked. She was brushing her hair and checking the mirror. "Well it seems you got plans, but you should be careful. I've been seeing people with apathy syndrome on the streets again."

"So the full moon draws near." I remarked. Yukari looked serious, "Just like old times." she sighed. "I wonder what Mitsuru-senpai is doing. She surely can't be ignoring this."

I wonder as well what Mitsuru is doing. She doesn't seem to have made any moves and neither did she contact any of us, her friends.

"Well whatever, no use fretting over it now." Yukari finished brushing her hair and we left the dorm. "I'll be going to class." Yukari waved.

The plaza was the central most area in Okina. It was a gathering place for people as it has many shops and buildings nearby. It is similar to Paulownia Mall. I saw Maya sitting on a wooden bench by the fountain.

"Aigis-chan, it's been awhile. You haven't been with the sisterhood for a long time. We were starting to think you became one of _them_." Maya looked concerned or was it upset?

"Them?" I wondered what she was talking about. Maya discreetly points to a man lying in the corner. He was not moving and had an emotionless face. "I see." I said sadly.

"That weird thing happened again. This time it was 5/21. I remember it clearly. Of course I was scared and cuddled up in my sheets but it happened.. again in like years." Maya seemed over reactive.

"I don't know what's going on, but some of the sisters can vouch for me. You believe me don't you?" said Maya. She stared at me intently as if she was peering into my soul.

I can sympathize with her. The Dark Hour is something most people shouldn't have to experience. I really must investigate this further.

"Well let's go shopping." Maya perked up and dragged me into one of the stores. After several hours of browsing through clothes, Maya and I left carrying several bags. Most of them belong to Maya.

"That was fun. Aigis-chan, I never knew you looked so good with just about anything." Maya seemed envious. "Thanks for going with me today. It really got my mind off 5/21."

"Of course." I replied. Maya cheered up. I want to help Maya through the Dark Hour. I felt concerned for Maya and the others like her. It's fine now, but someday the Shadows will come.

_My genuine concern has deepened the bond between us._ _Fortune rank 5._

"I really do think the world is going to end. But now I suddenly don't want it to. I mean who else would carry all this for me?" she said jokingly. "Well I'll take those." she got her things and returned to the sorority dorms.

In my bag, I had a scarf, not that it would be a good idea to have on in the summer, but it was the only thing that caught my eye. I went back to the dorm.

"Hey Aigis, how's your day?" Yukari asked casually as she lay on the sofa reading a book. "You just missed the weather report; it said it was going to rain tomorrow."

Fuuka looked up from her laptop, "There's a rumor that the Midnight Channel shows an image of your soul mate on rainy days. If you turn off your TV before midnight on a rainy day it shows."

"Well we've been to the inside of the TV so the rumor is true, but I never got the chance to actually watch it from here." replied Yukari. They both had curious looks on their faces. Yukari sat up, "Let's all watch it tomorrow then. We got a big TV in our room and we can always go in just in case something happens."

"That's a great idea Yukari-chan." Fuuka nodded. "Aigis, you don't mind right?"

"I wonder." I replied. "Maybe we might see something interesting."

Yukari and I returned to our room after relaxing in the lounge for a bit.

Friday 6/8/2012

The sound of rain pelting the window served as a good wake up call. Yukari was still sleeping and I gently tapped her and aroused her from slumber.

"Ugh, it's still early…" yawned Yukari.

"Sorry, I thought you could use a wake up call." I said softly.

Yukari stretched out and yawned some more, "Whatever, just don't wake me up anytime before 7." she got up and went to the bathroom.

The students were reluctant to attend class due to the heavy rain. Many students decided not to attend today's lesson which means the professor has more time to focus on each student individually. I manage to make up for all the days I had skipped.

"Hey let's invite Junpei-kun to watch the Midnight Channel with us." I suggested. Yukari did not look amused, "Doesn't he have a TV in his dorm room?" Yukari asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well this might be important for him as well and he is our friend." I stated my reason clearly.

"Yeah, but he can get on my nerves sometimes." said Yukari. "He invites himself into the dorm anyways. Not like anyone cares because our dorm is half empty."

We returned to the dorm and invited Junpei to come over. Junpei grinned devilishly, "Heh heh, this is the first time you girls actually invited me to something. So.. got anything in mind?" he chuckled.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Stupei." Yukari sighed, "We we're just wondering if you wanted to watch the Midnight Channel tonight.. with us."

Junpei seemed excited, "Of course I would. I mean it's more fun to watch with friends; especially with 3 beauties."

Now I can see why Yukari find Junpei irritable. But he is a nice guy at heart.

"Everyone, I've found out something online." said Fuuka. "Apparently the reason that there are so few students here is because of the murders that occurred around last year. The case has been solved but people are said of have gone missing."

"Gone missing?" Junpei looked confused.

"They have not been found for long periods of time and when some of them were found, they had apathy syndrome." explained Fuuka. "Some of them were students here."

"How did they ended up missing?" asked Yukari. I was beginning to suspect an obvious conclusion.

"It's the Shadows! It has to be them!" Junpei exclaimed.

"No, I would have sensed them." Fuuka pondered in her thoughts. "It must have happened in a place where I can't scan."

"But Fuuka, you can find anyone in the city." said Junpei.

"Are there any areas outside of your scan range?" I asked.

"No, I have a clear image of everything in the city and lesser clairvoyance for long range scanning, but it must have happened outside Okina." said Fuuka.

"But the bodies were found here so they can't have all just left the city, get eaten by shadows, and come back." Yukari was as perplexed like everyone else in the room.

We continued talking about the subject until it was a quarter before midnight. Everyone gathered into our room.

"Dibs on the futon." Junpei wrapped himself in the futon and lay in a comfortable position in front of the TV.

Yukari, Fuuka, and I sat on the beds.

"Twelve seconds before midnight." I announced. Everyone stared anxiously at the screen waiting for what is to appear.

It was midnight.

The television screen turned a muggy yellow. "Whoa, it turned itself on." Junpei looked impressed. We continued to watch silently.

On the screen, we saw images of the battle with Erebus….

"Why is this here?" Yukari stared suspiciously at the screen. "I mean how is it showing that battle."

"The Midnight Channel reflects the hearts and minds of the viewers." I said.

"That does make sense, but…" Fuuka mumbled softly as she continued to watch.

We couldn't see ourselves. There was only the image of Erebus relentlessly attacking the seal. His statue wouldn't budge, but it seemed so sad…. so lonely.

"Hey, let's stop watching this. It's really depressing." said Junpei. "Hardly as fun as I thought." he muttered.

Everyone was silent. I slid the door of the closet so it we couldn't see the TV anymore. After a brief pause, we all decide to go back to our rooms and go to sleep.

Saturday 6/9/2012

"Hey, about what we saw last night." Yukari looked as dispirited as I am. "Why did it show that? I know it means something to us, but…." Yukari pondered the meaning of what we saw.

"Remember our promise. I still have not forgotten the resolve we all had to face that thing and to move on with our lives. I made a promise that I intend to keep." I tried to cheer her up.

"You're right, this is no time to be depressed about what is already done. We got too many things to do." Yukari looked up and we head to class.

There will be a final exam lasting the whole week starting on Monday. Afterwards classes will be closed for the summer vacation.

"Aw man, I have not been studying. They should've told us a week before hand." Yukari was complaining about how sudden the announcement was. One of the students looked at her, "It's college, get used to it. They expect us to _consistently study_ so they won't have to slow down when it comes to finals."

Class was over and we were free to do as we wished. Yukari immediately went to the library to study. I decide to take a different approach to studying. Considering that I will be tested on my knowledge of general math, physics, chemistry, and biology it would be best to go to the labs on campus.

Some of the students were performing several experiments. I observed and took notes. The teacher of the class gave supplementary lessons for anyone interested in biology. This is more effective than reading at the library.

Math and physics were subjects I was proficient at so I did not need to study there. I am more than proficient at calculating where projectiles will land and the force of impacts.

It was getting late and I decide to return to the dorm.

"Hi, finals are coming up aren't they?" asked Fuuka.

"I was wondering, what courses are you taking Fuuka-san?" I asked.

"Well, I'm taking some of the basic math and science courses, but I am going to get an engineering major." said Fuuka. She seemed slightly embarrassed, "It's not a very feminine job choice is it?"

"You are free to choose what you want." I smiled. Fuuka straightened up. "Well the finals shouldn't be that bad. I just wish it wasn't so sudden."

"Summer vacation does seem a bit early don't you agree?" I stated. Fuuka nods in agreement.

"Funding has been reduced over the years, it has been becoming harder to pay the teachers so they close certain classes over the summer and start it early." Fuuka explained which classes were available over the summer and which weren't. Some classes could only be taken during the summer so I asked for more information.

Summer classes:

Film Production

Art

Natural Science

Biochemistry

Psychology

"Unfortunately there aren't any classes that I'm interested in." Fuuka was disappointed. "Well I'm going to go study." she returned to her room. I did so as well after watching the news for anything that might occur.

Sunday 6/10/2012

There is no class today. "Where are you going?" Yukari asked as I was about to leave the dorm. "I am going to visit a friend." I replied.

In the visiting room there was the man in the blue suit once again. He appears to be discussing something important with Adachi.

"So you are not lying when you said you killed Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi. However the method used to murder them is…." he paused.

"Yeah, I threw them into a fucking TV for the 500th time." Adachi sounded annoyed. "I don't even know why you are even defending me, a murderer."

"Even if you are found guilty, they will more or less sent you off to a mental institute." the man sighed. "Well I believe you are innocent and no matter what, I will find the truth." he got up and left.

"So I'm guessing you heard all that?" chuckled Adachi. "Man do I feel like running wild. Everything and everyone are so annoying. They don't see things for what they are. Well I don't find you annoying, but."

"If I am being a nuisance then I shall leave then." I said sadly.

"No, it's just that I think you've wasted too much time on me. Maybe it was too soon to think that I could have friends. I wouldn't want both of us to suffer so next time you won't see me the next time you come here." Adachi smiled sadly. "Next week is when everything ends; my future, my life, our friendship, everything."

"No please, don't lose hope. If you truly value our bond then…." I pleaded.

"Not even you can save me from myself. I feel it growing stronger. It's resurfacing once again." Adachi seems like he has a headache.

_Rank up! Devil rank 9_

One of the guards nearby took him back to his cell. I decide to return to the dorm afterwards. I feel sad watching Adachi, he is beginning to lose hope.

"Sup." Junpei greeted. "Why the long face?"

"It's nothing." I answered still having the same expression.

"Well let's go explore the TV again. It'll be good training." suggested Junpei. I agreed and called everyone to meet me at my room. We all entered one at a time until everyone was through.

Inside of the TV, the world was the same monotone yellow it always was except for the entrance to Hades. It was lit by bright red torches.

"Hello ladies…. and Junpei." a familiar voice comes towards us. In the distance a silhouette of a round bear appears.

"Must be Teddie." Yukari sighed.

"Who's Teddie?" Fuuka asked. It was her first time meeting him. He was with the Investigation Team during the last exploration so the only member she saw was Rise.

"A pervert like Stupei here." replied Yukari.

"Hey, I'm not that bad with the ladies!" Junpei shouted.

"Good evening Teddie." I greeted as he came into view. Teddie seemed happy.

"Ai-chan great news! The last time everyone went down there we beat the guardians. They were some tough Shadows but we got them good." said Teddie enthusiastically. "Oh, Fuuka-chan I heard about you from Rise. So… you want to go out with me?" Teddie makes his attempt to seduce Fuuka.

Fuuka was blushing, "Um, you look like a nice guy Teddie-kun, but I think you will find someone better for you."

"It's a 5 foot bear." Junpei rolled his eyes.

"Will you knock it off already? It gets kind of old." said Yukari.

"Aww, don't worry Yukari-chan, you can come too." Teddie smiled innocently.

"So why are you here?" Junpei asked.

Teddie seemed confused, "Why you ask? Well I live here." he answered.

"Anyways putting that aside, weren't we here to investigate further?" I interrupted. "Fuuka-san please support us from here."

"Alright I'll do my best." Fuuka holds her hands in prayer and her persona manifests around her.

"I'll stay here. I can't bear to leave a poor maiden alone." said Teddie.

"Nope, we have a nice spot open for a 4th party member and you are in it." Junpei dragged Teddie to the lift. "Come on guys."

"Don't worry, I make sure to escape if shadows come from the entrance." said Fuuka.

The first two floors were easily cleared because we have defeated the guardians. Most of the shadows here are too weak for us. We took the lift to the third floor.

_This floor has a lot of shadows. Be careful. I'll try and find the guardians._ Fuuka spoke within our minds.

Upon arrival to the third floor, we were greeted by several shadows. Yukari and Junpei both point their evokers to their heads.

"Persona!" they shouted in unison as they fired. Isis and Trismegistus released a blast of wind and flame to annihilate the shadows.

"There's more incoming!" I shouted. I called forth Athena to defeat the shadows. Athena lunged forward and pierced any shadow foolish enough to get close.

"There's no end to them! Kamui, set them on ice!" Teddie smacks a card with his hands. His persona appears and blasts ice at the enemy. The shadows were frozen solid and are unable to move.

"Now is our chance!" I switched Athena out for Abel. Hassou Tobi! Abel dashed with insane speed at the frozen enemies. Carving them up swiftly, there were no traces left except for dissolving black ichors.

"Damn! Where'd you get that Persona from?" whistled Junpei.

Yukari looked amazed as well, "Wow, I've never seen that Persona before."

"Me too!" gleamed Teddie. "I thought only Sensei could use lots of Personas."

"Who is Sensei?" Junpei asked, "He sounds really cool if he could use multiple Personas."

"He is!" Teddie's eyes shone with admiration, "Without him, we wouldn't be able to face ourselves and stop Izanami."

"Izanami?" Yukari looked puzzled.

"She's the Goddess of the Dead. It was her who created the Midnight Channel to reflect humanities inner thoughts." explained Teddie.

"Let me guess, she's one of those beings that can't be defeated." said Junpei.

"We bearly pulled through. It was all thanks to Sensei that everything returned to normal." Teddie explained what happened. We listened with wonder.

"So even now people are still….. Aigis." Yukari looked down.

"No I still believe that one day people will change, but we have to be the ones to work for that." I replied.

"That's deep." Junpei nods. "Well I don't feel like exploring anymore after clearing all those shadows let's head back."

_Alright everyone, stay still, I'll warp you all back to the entrance._ A wave of light washed over us transporting us back to Fuuka.

"Did you guys find anything?" Fuuka asked. We shook our heads in disappointment. "Well don't worry, there were a lot of shadows. We can go again next time." said Fuuka.

We said good bye to Teddie. "Here I'll make an exit." Teddie taps his foot and a stack of Television appear. "Thank you." I replied.

In my room everyone seemed tired and returned to their respective rooms. Junpei went back to his dorm, "Man I wish this place was co-ed." he complained as he left.

Monday 6/11/2012

Exams begin today. Yukari woke up early in the morning for last minute cramming of information. I decided to go about this normally and see what happens next.

The test was surprising short. It consists of only one question, but it appears difficult.

Subject: Math

Question: Find the derivative of _f(x)= 4(cosx-sinx)__2 _ +_8sinxcosx_

The question was not multiple choices. I calculated and thought over several possible answers only to have it reach 4. I put 4 as an answer and I felt confident about it but I looked at the blank space beneath it and decide to write down the calculations.

Tuesday 6/12/2012

Exams are still ongoing today.

Today's subject was physics. The question asks for the distance a projectile travels before falling to the ground. The projectile size was the size of a 9mm bullet and it travels at the exact speed. This was a bit too easy.

Wednesday 6/13/2012

More exams today. I was beginning to get tired of this.

Chemistry was something that did not appeal to me much. Yukari said she was going to be out late. I went to sleep early.

_Hey there._ I woke up to an eerily familiar voice. "Pharos?" I wondered. I looked over to see the boy in striped prison pajamas.

_It's been awhile. How are you feeling? I've come to remind you that there will be a full moon one week from today. The Dark Hour will invoke and there will be an ordeal._ Pharos said cryptically.

"I have a question." I asked before Pharos faded. He looked intrigued. "What was it like? To be inside him for 10 years."

Pharos smiled, _It was interesting. I felt so many things. At first I only cared about whether or not I would be able to escape, but over time I grew attached to him. Sometimes I felt things he felt, saw things he saw, and developed emotions._

"I see." I said dully.

_What is done is done. I am with you now and I hope that we can be friends when this is all over._ Pharos faded back into the deepest recesses of my soul.

Thursday 6/14/2012

It wasn't the last day of exams, but today is the last subject I have so it was the last test for me. The biology exam was a series of free response questions. I have observed living beings long enough to understand their anatomy and functions. The questions are easy concerning basic material, but I was unable to understand anything more complex.

I saw Yukari leave another classroom so I decide to say hi to her. "Hey Aigis, how was the final?" Yukari seemed tired. "I still have another class so I'm going to go study."

"I don't think I did well in chemistry, but I hope my academics have improved since high school." I said hopefully. We talked for a bit before Yukari went to the library. Since all my friends might have exams I decide to return to the dorm.

There was nothing to do. For the whole afternoon, I watched TV. On the news there was an article about Adachi's trial. Apparently it was going to be held on Sunday at a nearby court house. Then there was the weather report. It was going to be sunny all month long with scattered showers.

Friday 6/15/2012

There was no class today due to exam, but I had already finished mine. Today would be a good chance to prepare for the full moon.

Okina did not have a metal works unlike Inaba so I took the train there. I arrived in Inaba sometime in the afternoon. I went to the central shopping district to buy supplies. After I was done, I went to the food court at Junes. I sat down at one of the tables.

"Well fancy meeting you here." Naoto greeted. "Aren't the university holding final exams today?"

"I see you are well informed, but don't you also have school?" I replied. Naoto took a seat across from me.

"Well I mostly got my education at home and I only attended Yasogami High School because of the case, but now I go because I have friends there." Naoto said coolly.

"Being a detective sounds interesting." I stated. "Oh, about our discussion from before."

"The results? I have them, but so far there are no leads." Naoto showed me a file. Now to know once and for all. "Can we go somewhere private? Someplace sterile would be best." I said.

"Sure, but why?" Naoto looked at me wondering.

"Naoto-san…"

Naoto gave an understanding nod. She called Teddie over and asked him to let us into June's storage room. It was very cold in there, but that makes it ideal. "Don't stay there too long or the boss will get mad." Teddie said before he left.

"So why do we have to be here." Naoto tried to stay cool as cold as she was. She obviously didn't want to show weakness.

"It is for preservation. Do you have anything to take DNA samples with?" I asked. Naoto takes a kit with swabs from her coat pocket.

I begin taking off my ribbon.

"W-what are you doing!" Naoto shouted looking flushed. "I- I didn't know you…."

"Please calm down." I said. "I want you to take the swab and take a bit of the genetic material from my _heart_." Naoto regained her composure.

She was staring with a curious expression. "Stop it." I blushed. "Could you please hurry, it's embarrassing." I looked away shyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Naoto begins to move the swab closer.

"Wait." I stopped her. "Don't take too much; it's very precious to me."

"I won't." Naoto moves the swab to the Papilon Heart. I felt a quick rub. I shrieked and pushed Naoto away.

"Ugh…." she groaned. It appears that I may have used too much force.

"I'm very sorry." I bowed and helped her up. "It's just that….. well nevermind."

Naoto was gripping the swab tightly as to not let it get contaminated. She puts it in a plastic bag and sealed it. "Erm, thank you, but what is this?" she asked.

"It's….. genetic material of a certain man. I think you should have it tested." I looked away. "We should leave now… Please don't let anyone know about what happened here."

Naoto looked confused, but she understood. "Yes let's not…. it's for the best."

_That awkward moment brought us closer together. Hanged Man rank 3_

I got the supplies I bought and quickly went back to Okina not saying a word for the entire time. It was only a wild guess, but I showed my heart for the second time. Even if it's only for her investigation I have a very good feeling that the results will be…

Chapter 12: End

* * *

**Author's Notes: Longer than I would expect, but then I skipped a whole week thank god now the story might go somewhere. **

**Naoto is a detective and she carries the basic tools a detective would have. **

**Meh leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Must improve battles, but it takes up so much space to do so.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: Yeah! Summer time! In story and life. I plan on finishing everything over the summer before school starts again. Time to update like hell given more reviews.**

**Last time I have group chats of over 4 people. I either neglect certain characters enough to not draw out their personality or give too much spotlight to a certain character.**

**Very brief intense language. Discretion advised.**

**Looking for Beta Readers. PM me or better yet leave a constructively critical review. **

* * *

Chapter 13: Now Who Wants to Talk About _**MURDERS**_?

Saturday 6/16/2012

Summer vacation started and classes have been suspended until September 1st. Yukari seems very enthusiastic.

"Summer vacation…. so Aigis, do you have any plans?" Yukari asked cheerfully.

"Not really." I replied.

"I was thinking maybe we could go on a trip. Just the two of us plus Fuuka and possibly Stupei if he begs." said Yukari.

"That would be a great idea, but where are we going to go?" I asked.

"Yakushima would be nice, but then Junpei would probably be staring at us with that perverted grin of his." Yukari seemed angry at the thought. "Maybe Kyoto or the mountains."

"But how are we going to pay for this, we have not been able to contact Mitsuru-senpai. Planning and preparing is expensive as well." I stated. I had some money left, but it has been used for Hades exploration.

Seeing that there was time to spare, I took a hard drive from under the desk. "Aigis, what are you doing?" Yukari looked puzzled.

"I am saving my data." I replied. After a few minutes the process was complete.

"Why do you need to save data?" Yukari asked.

"It's to keep a record of everything I've done." I answered. Yukari seemed satisfied and decided to stop asking.

"Well want to go to the movies? I hear they're playing a movie marathon today." Yukari invited me to go to the movies. I gladly accepted. The nearby theaters were showing ninja movies all day long.

"Ninja movies aren't really my thing." Yukari looked disappointed.

"I like them. I find ninjas and their techniques fascinating." I retorted.

"Isn't that?" Yukari pointed to the ticket counter. It was Junpei and it appears he is talking to Yosuke, Chie, and Kanji.

They looked over in our direction and greeted us with smiles. "Sup, here to catch the movie marathon? I thought ninja movies aren't your thing Yuka-tan." Junpei grinned. "Lot's of bloody gore and not the mention the Ghost Ninja movie." Junpei chuckled.

"Shut up!" Yukari shouted, "It's not that I don't like ninjas, Aigis likes them. And I'm NOT AFRAID OF GHOSTS!"

"You sure? I think they're playing horror films tomorrow if you wanna join me." Junpei only kept his devious smile.

"Junpei-san, maybe you should stop teasing Yukari." I suggested.

Junpei sighed, "Fine. Well I ran into these guys here as well."

"Yo, remember me? I'm Yosuke Hanamura the….." Yosuke was rudely interrupted.

"The wannabe Junpei over there." Yukari replied.

Junpei was offended, "Hey, I resent that."

"Well we came here to see the movies, but it's nice to run into familiar faces." Yosuke chuckles and tried to restore his damaged pride.

"Ignore him, I'm Chie Satonaka. Nice to meet you." Chie greeted.

"I'm Kanji Tatsumi." Kanji stood tall.

"Well I'm Yukari Takeba. Are you all Persona users?" Yukari asked.

"Yep, well I'm kinda surprised to see other people have Personas." Chie replied. "I mean I thought it was only our town."

"Hey senpai, the movie's going to start soon." Kanji interrupted.

"I'll go get popcorn." Yosuke went to the stand.

Chie called out, "Don't forget the soda and steak."

"Steak? This is the movies not Junes." Yosuke rebutted.

"Make it extra large too." Kanji shouted.

Yosuke was angry and then sighed, "Whose pocket is this coming out of anyways?" he reluctantly paid for the popcorn and soda.

"Dude thanks bro." Junpei took a soda followed by everyone else.

Yosuke groaned, "My money… hey wait, does Aigis-san even eat or drink?"

"I do not necessarily digest and defecate like normal humans, but I have a system for fluids. Therefore, thank you." I got a soda.

"It does get hot around the summer, and Aigis needs to keep cool." said Yukari.

"Well ever thought of dressing lighter?" Yosuke points to my clothes. "Do you always wear that same outfit? I know I can't say much for myself but I haven't seen you wear anything else."

"Really then I could ask my mom to make you some clothes if you ever stop by." Kanji offered.

"That's nice of you." said Chie.

Kanji looked away as if ashamed or embarrassed, "Whatever, it's good for business."

"Thank you for the offer but I'm fine." I replied. "I couldn't wear anything that would expose my parts either."

"Yeah whatever the move already started!" Junpei hurried inside.

They were showing several movies back to back. The first one was about a young boy who was despised by everyone in his village and decided to become a ninja to earn everyone's respect.

He was initially considered a failure, but through his endeavors he became a full fledged ninja and saved the village from crisis several times. He became the village hero. It was inspiring.

The second movie was the Ghost Ninja Junpei-san mentioned. I looked to my right and Yukari was looking away from the screen every time the Ghost Ninja kills his target. Why do humans like seeing themselves kill one another I wondered?

The last movie was about an epic battle between ninjas and pirates. I learned that the only viable counter to a ninja is a pirate.

After the movies everyone seemed to have a different opinion. Junpei and Yosuke seem to really like the movies. Chie does too.

"Man, I can't wait to try all those moves on the shadows. Yosuke, you mind being my training dummy?" Chie smirked devilishly.

"Hell no!" Yosuke shouts. "Why can't you like normal stuff girls like?"

"Say that again?" Chie raised a fist and then kicks Yosuke to the side. Yosuke groaned in pain and crumpled to the floor.

"I'd rather watch more manly stuff. All the hiding in the shadows thing is for wimps." said Kanji.

Junpei chuckled, "Coming form a guy that has a textile shop and likes sewing."

"Hey! I'm really sensitive about that!" Kanji shouted. "Whatever laugh, I am me and no one else."

"Dude chill, I'm just messing with ya." said Junpei.

"Well I'm glad that's over." Yukari seemed relieved. "Let's go back."

"So how do you like the movie Ai-chan?" asked Junpei.

"I've decided. That I will train to be a robot ninja!" I point my finger to the sky triumphantly. Everyone stared in surprised. "Just kidding." I giggled.

"No, but you're really convincing. I mean you've changed." Junpei laughs. "Seriously a robot ninja, I think you are the only one who could do that."

"Cool, does that mean that you shoot shurikens or something?" Chie looked impressed.

"Well I would need Kanji-kun to make me a ninja suit." I looked over to Kanji.

"Hey, don't bring me into this." Kanji backed away.

We all laughed as time passed by. Chie, Yosuke and Kanji took the train back to Inaba and Yukari Junpei, and I returned to the dorms.

"First day of summer vacation." Junpei announced. "Hey let's all go somewhere."

"We already made plans, but I suddenly don't feel like bringing you along if you're going to act this way." said Yukari.

"Aww what? Come on Yuka-tan, you have to bring me along. You need to balance out the guy girl ratio you know. 3 to 1 is pretty good." Junpei pleaded.

"How about you get on your knees and call me Yukari-sama." Yukari teased.

Junpei shamelessly bowed down on his knees, "Please, Yukari-sama." he said in a sarcastic tone.

Yukari started laughing, "Hahaha, If you're that bored then I supposed you can come, but no funny stuff."

"Yesh!" Junpei pumps his fist in triumph, "So where are we going?"

"We have not decided yet." I told him. Junpei looked disappointed.

"Where's Fuuka-san?" I asked. I haven't seen her all day.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her around." Yukari looks around. We heard the sound of machinery coming from upstairs. Everyone was puzzled and decide to investigate.

The sound was coming from Fuuka-san's room. I knocked on the wooden door, "Fuuka-san, are you there?" I called.

The door opened and Fuuka stood there with goggles on. "What's up guys?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that we haven't seen you around and we heard this weird noise." Yukari told her about our plans.

Fuuka smiled and said she would be happy to join. She showed us her project. It was a stereo that Fuuka was repairing.

Afterwards we returned to our rooms and went to sleep.

Sunday 6/17/2012

I remembered that today was Adachi's trial. I went to the prison to see if he is still there. Surprisingly they have not moved him yet so they allowed us to visit each other one last time before the trial.

"Oh it's you. Ready to watch the show?" Adachi said eerily. Something was different about him. He has a dark feeling about him. His eyes were yellow like those of shadows.

"Who are you?" I was alarmed. I raise my hand ready to defend.

"Who me? I'm Tohru Adachi. The _Real_ Adachi that was pushed away by the fool who gets trampled on by society." he spoke cryptically. "Don't you feel it? The_ Other World _draws ever closer to our own once again. This time nothing can stop it. Even if it is stopped it will only happen again." Adachi cackled maniacally.

"What are you talking about?" I shouted. This Adachi I see before me isn't real, it must be his shadow.

"Really, haven't you been to that place more than once? Once both worlds merge together humans will all become shadows and live in ignorant bliss. Wouldn't that be a _wonderful world?_" Adachi had a wicked smile.

He was referring to the Midnight Channel, the world inside the TV. "I won't let that happen!" I rebutted.

"Oh? But this is what people really want. Let's face it, there's no meaning in my life and I'll waste away in some sort of confinement till the day I die." Adachi rose from his chair. "Before that, I'm going to go have a blast! I'll start throwing people into the other world again. I mean life's all about having fun right?"

"No! Your logic is irrational. I will stop you." I prepared to break through to the other side.

Adachi's expression turned into one of wicked anger, "Why does every woman I get to know turn on my like some treacherous bitch! Fuck this! Fuck the world! I'll fucking kill everyone starting with you!" Adachi shouted at the top of his lungs and suddenly there was a blinding light.

When my vision was restored, we were no longer inside the visiting rooms. We have been transported somewhere. The sky was red and everything around us was in ruins. Could this be the shadow's powers?

"Welcome to my world." Adachi greeted fiendishly. "Oh don't worry, I'll make this nice and quick. You'll be hanging on an antenna before you know it. HaHaHaHa." he laughed evilly as well. Adachi began clutching his head with both his hands as if in extreme pain.

"Awwrrghhh! Magatsu Izanagi!" he shouted. A bloody red persona emerged. It wielded a large naginata whose blade shines crimson under the red sky.

This was an unexpected turn of events. I did not arm myself with any ammunition before arriving so my only option was to fight with only my personas.

"Adachi-san, I will stop you!" I invoked my inner self, Athena.

Our personas clashed blades at each other. Spear to naginata, Athena was being pushed back.

Magatsu Izanagi pushed Athena towards the wall and I flew back with her.

"Hah! Take this! Ziodyne!" Adachi laughed confidently. His persona charges up energy in its weapon and fires a powerful bolt of lightning.

"I won't lose!" I quickly switched my persona to Odin. The Chief of the Nordic Gods easily absorbed the electricity and converted it into stamina.

"What? You can have more than one? Just like that damn brat!" Adachi rants angrily. "After I'm done with you, I'm going for those other brats."

"Odin, Thunder Reign!" I commanded. Odin raised his spear high and a massive charge of lightning gathered before Izanagi. The electricity discharged itself into a massive explosion that paralyzed the target. I ordered Odin to move in for a physical attack.

Magatsu Izanagi was paralyzed along with Adachi so Odin easily knocked both of them down. "Adachi-san, please stop this." I pleaded.

"No, it's not over yet. The game has only just begun." he got back up. "He he, scared?"

I felt a wave of malice wash over me. It was an ability to induce fear, but it had no effect on me. Odin and Izanagi continued to clash spears with each other.

I focused intently on controlling my persona. Odin lunged with his spear, but Magatsu Izanagi evaded to the side.

"Dumbass." A glint appeared in Adachi's eyes. Suddenly I was stuck by a massive emerald whirlwind. It swept Odin and myself and knocked us off balance. I lay on the ground unable to move. Magatsu Izanagi stepped on Odin and Adachi stood over me triumphantly.

"It's over. Now die and let the fun begin!" Adachi said maniacally. The naginata floated above me. It rose slightly and descended swiftly. I was scared, scared of dying, scared of not being able to fulfill that promise. No…

_I am thou and Thou art I_

Odin returned and my new persona emerged. I felt a burst of energy and quickly recovered from the fall. I looked to see my persona, Abel. "Why have you come to save me?" I asked. Abel kept a stoic silence. Its blade gleamed and pointed to Magatsu Izanagi.

"Urgh, and even your persona looks like his." Adachi was irritated. "Hah, there's no point, even if you beat me I will always come back. This loser can't control his inner self."

"No, you are wrong. Even if life is hard and things may not go your way, that is no reason to just give up. Even when the world is against you, you are never alone. As long as there are people in this world." I reached out to him.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! What do you know? You're good looking, cute, could get probably any guy you want, and have a promising future. Me? I'm a convict whose fate is to rot in a cell. The world can burn in the great inferno." Adachi ranted. He was in a state of denial.

"Death is a temptation that everyone should overcome. Nothing is achieved in taking the easy way out. I will stop you, before your transgressions become even more severe." I ordered Abel to rush forward. The sound of steel clashing rings through the air.

Abel leapt back and crouched. He took a stance ready to draw and sheath his blade. "Hassou Tobi!" I shouted. Abel dashed with great speed. He slashed 8 times from all sides dealing considerable damage.

Magatsu Izanagi was vulnerable. The only way I am going to save Adachi is to separate him from his shadow and Abel could do just that.

"_Soul Splitter_." I commanded. Abel swiftly vanished to behind Magatsu Izanagi and impaled him on his sword. Adachi fell to his knees as if the exact same thing was happening to him.

"Gack!" he choked grasping his chest. Abel pushed Magatsu Izanagi away from Adachi and he appeared to have stopped feeling the pain.

_Do you truly believe that I will submit to you?_ A mysterious voice said. I searched around to see where the source was.

_I am right before you fool._ It was the persona speaking. _Now that you've removed me from my other's mind, I am connected to you now. You shall make a fitting host._

Suddenly, there was an intense ringing in my head. The pain, it's throbbing. I clutched my head.

_You fool, you brought this upon yourself to carry the burden of others, now submit to my will._

"N-never. I'll make sure that you never appear ever again. You shall be my persona." I resisted. Abel pushed his blade even deeper into Izanagi and the bloody persona began to disintegrate.

_So be it. I'll lend you my power…. for now. When that fool realizes…. then my role will be fulfilled. _

Magatsu Izanagi transmuted into card form. I grabbed it and it disappeared in my hand. I feel a malevolent power within me. I walked towards Adachi who laid on the ground unconscious. His eyes slowly open.

"Thank you….. if it wasn't for you, I would have turned back to my old self. I feel great, as if the fog has been lift from my world." he muttered. He was looking at the sky and so did I. The dull crimson sky gave way to a clear blue one. Light filled the world and everything faded to white.

I found myself back in the visiting room as if nothing ever happened. The guard nearby doesn't seem to have notice anything. Adachi was sitting on the other side. He seemed brighter than before. His eyes have returned to their normal grey hue. I wondered if everything that happened was just a dream.

"You can keep it. I no longer have a need for such power." said Adachi. He smiled kindly as if he hasn't done so in a long time. "First time I actually feel that life is good. I never guessed you were one of them, but I hope Magatsu Izanagi becomes useful to you. If I ever get out, let's go out for lunch or something." he stood up and left for his trial.

_You have defeated the shadow that plagues his heart. With new resolution he walks forward ready to face the burden of living once more. The genuine bond you have forged shall never be broken._

_Rank Max. Devil rank 10_

_The ultimate form of the Devil Arcana has awoken. Beelzebub is open to you._

The voice finished. Feeling satisfied, I followed Adachi to the courts to see the trial.

* * *

6/17

2:00 PM

Okina Municipal Court

Courtroom 2

"Clearly he has admitted his guilt. Is there any need to prolong this any further?" a man in a suit sneered. He was standing on the opposite side of the courtroom from the man in a blue suit and spiky hair that I saw.

"Objection!" the man with the blue suit shouted. "There are no witnesses and no evidence for you to press charges upon. All this is baseless conjecture."

"You think you got this case in the bag Mr. Wright?" the man across smirked. "I'll have you know that I have testimony from one of Adachi's superiors. Bring in Ryotaro Dojima."

At that moment a middle aged man walked in through the center. He stood in front of a podium. "Dojima-san, could you tell us about Adachi's crimes." the man said confidently.

Dojima sighed, "What a pain in the ass. Well, when Adachi was discovered to be the murderer, he made a quick escape. He jumped into the TV and afterwards he came out admitting his guilt."

"That sounds unreasonable." Wright looked inquisitive. "No one could go through a TV anyways. How did he even leave anyways? It sounds like you're leaving some things out."

Dojima grimaced, "Well if I told you that my nephew and his high school friends all went in after him and dragged him out then I'm sure you would believe my next story."

The sound of something strike was heard through the room.

"Enough!" the judge shouted. "I see no reason to continue this trial. There has been no conclusive evidence against Adachi other than a confession from the man himself. I've already dealt with a similar case. One which involves Mitsuo Kubo who clearly tried to take the blame for the murders. This nonsense about entering the TV is just wasting our time. My word is final, I hereby declare Tohru Adachi, NOT GUILTY."

The gavel strikes the podium, ending all further discussion. Wright-san looked bitter even though he had successfully defended Adachi. Adachi himself doesn't look too happy about this either. I left and stood in the lobby waiting.

After a few minutes Adachi exited the courtroom He was surprised to see me, "Hey, I didn't think you would go see all that." he chuckled.

"You look disappointed. Why?" I asked.

"Because that wasn't the truth. What really happened was a lot similar to what happened today between us. People don't really care for the truth especially when it's as unbelievable as this one." Adachi replied.

Dojima approached us, "Tsk, so you managed to get away." he looked angry. "I'll never forgive you for what you've made Namatame do to Nanako. But there's nothing I can do, but congratulate you on your newfound freedom." Dojima reluctantly shook his hand.

"T-thank you Dojima-san. I know apologies would never make up for what I did. If my life could atone for what I've done, I'll gladly give it to you, but life doesn't work like that. I'll live and I'll change. I won't waste this second chance I've been given." Adachi spoke with firm resolution.

Dojima couldn't help but smile, "Heh, so you've become more than just a rookie. I'll be watching you to make sure you don't make any mistakes." Dojima left shortly afterwards.

"So how about lunch?" Adachi offered. I was a bit reluctant, but I accepted.

"Great where should we go?" Adachi asked happily.

"Could we go somewhere private?" I requested.

"Sure I know this place that's real secluded." he took me to a restaurant on the back alleys of Okina.

"This is not what I meant, but I should tell you this now. I'm not human." I showed him my hand cannons and quickly switched back to normal hands.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Adachi looked surprised. "But you look and act so much like a real girl."

"Not like those bitches?" I said jokingly.

Adachi smiled, "That side of me is gone now. It's all because of you. Still the people would never believe this would ever happen. The truth is a very vague thing."

"But as long as people seek it, it will always be there. I believe each of us carry our own truth." I replied. "Even in the sea of lies, what matters is that people seek the truth."

"You sound like you've seen a lot. I guess you can't eat, but at least you can drink right?" Adachi poured wine into a glass and hands it to me.

"Alcohol is not good for your health" I stated.

"Don't such a killjoy. On second thought maybe I should stop drinking." Adachi puts down his glass. "Still cheers to a new beginning."

I spent a long time talking with Adachi about his future plans. I said that I would help him get a job with the Kirijo Group and wrote him a recommendation.

"Thanks, hope we'll meet again." Adachi waves goodbye as he heads for his future not once looking back. I decide to leave and return to the dorm as well.

"I felt something strange. Did something happen while you were out?" Fuuka asks as I walked in the dorm.

"No, nothing at all." I replied. I felt tired and needed sleep.

Chapter 13: End

* * *

**Author's Notes: Battle chapter. Surprise lv 10 S link battle. **

**Spoilers: There will be a social link conclusion at the end like in FES. So far there are two conclusions to be made in the future. **

**Story lineup: Athena, Abel, Magatsu Izanagi, Odin, Metatron, Orpheus. ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?**

**Of course I can just make her pull personas out of nowhere because the compendium has not been used lately and the maximum capacity has not been reached so the other 5 personas could be whatever I need. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading and leave a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: Thank you SKYS for your constructive criticism. **

**All idiosyncratic phrases such as wanna, gonna, and others are there intentionally. Not because of bad grammar. **

**Most italics during exploration are Fuuka's communications. Except for social links and whenever it obviously isn't. I want to keep a distinction, but I don't want to keep using she said every line.**

**It's summer time at last. Now the fun begins. Oh shit…. writer's block.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Shadow: Tri Arcanus

Monday 6/18/2012

Summer vacation starts today so there will be no classes held until September. I ponder on what I will do over the long break. Yukari went out to plan for our trip so I decide to go to Inaba. Naoto-san should have the results ready.

I head for the train station and boarded the train to Inaba. I stared blankly at the spacious countryside from the window. Hard to imagine that so many things are happening here. I was also concerned from yesterday.

Adachi, no his shadow said that the other world is getting closer to ours. Humans will become shadows. No, I won't let that happen. I made a reminder to myself to explore tonight. The train arrived at Yasoinaba Station.

Normally Naoto would be around Junes so I went there. Surprisingly Naoto was already there along with Yosuke and Teddie. It was during school hours as well.

"So it's a real pain in the ass. I really don't want to go but I have to." Yosuke was talking to Teddie and Naoto. He seems distressed. Yosuke looked up and saw me approach them, "Hey, it's Aigis-san."

"Good morning Ai-chan." greeted Teddie in his usual cheerful self.

"Morning, Aigis." Naoto tipped her hat. "If you are wondering, we have summer vacation starting today."

"So what brings you to the boonies? I'm sure bored as hell here when there's nothing to do." asked Yosuke.

"I wanted to continue our discussion, Naoto-san." I answered. Yosuke looked puzzled.

"So I heard Teddie let you into the storage room. What did you two do in there?" Yosuke inquired. "I mean I am the manager's son and I do have to know what goes on there."

Naoto looked away shyly, "Nothing important, it's just matters that we'd rather discuss privately."

"Ooh, I smell a mystery. Can I be a part of your secret?" Teddie begged.

"Let me in on this too, I'm bored already." Yosuke complained.

Naoto sighed, "Fine if you insist. I was looking into a case ten years ago involving my parents deaths. Apparently I wasn't the only one who survived. Someone else was there and he was with me."

"Who, who was it?" Yosuke and Teddie both shouted at the same time eager to find out. Naoto continued to explain.

"Well I am not certain, but I am sure it was my brother. My parents had two children, my brother and myself. But I was just a toddler at the time, I hardly remember my brother nor what he looked like. Aigis-san has been helping me with the case, in her own way." explained Naoto.

I replied, "I am not certain, but I may have met your brother at one point. But I need your confirmation."

"About that, I have the results, but I am hesitant to say it. I feel that this is something very personal and I would like your consent before I present it for others to see." said Naoto. She looked concerned, but I saw no reason for her to be concerned except.

"I don't mind." I responded. "The truth whether for better or worse should be known."

Naoto took out a folder from her coat pocket which was surprisingly large. "The sample was clearly a male and a near perfect match with mine. Only minor differences were detected however those differences were those of a male and female. Just whose DNA did you give me?"

There was tension in the air as everyone focused their attention to me. I remained silent. I did not know what to say to that. The results are what I thought they are, that would mean.

"There's no way of knowing who it belongs to other than matching it with the original, but I'm sure you've made contact with him once." said Naoto.

"Hey Naoto, maybe you should ease up. I know this is important to you, but I think Aigis-san should talk when she wants to." Yosuke said sympathetically.

"Ai-chan are you okay? How about we go on a date? It'll take your mind off this." said Teddie.

"No I'm fine." I replied. Teddie looked disappointed once again.

"I'm not giving up." he mumbled.

"Please I really want to know who this man is." said Naoto with firm determination. "If you don't feel like saying it now, we can talk later. I trust you'll be able to tell me."

_The trust placed upon you to deliver the truth has strengthened your bond._

_Rank up! Hanged Man rank 4_

My ability to create and use Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana increased. Not wanting to talk to them anymore, I decide to return to the dorm. The train ride back to very quiet as there were few passengers.

It seems everyone is in the lounge. "Hey Aigis, while you were gone we were all talking about vacation plans." said Yukari.

"I see." I said.

"We decide that we are going to Tatsumi Port Island, but we want your input on this." said Yukari.

"Why Tatsumi Port Island?" I asked. It was a memorable place, more painful than happy, but still it is a place full of memories.

"Hey, I wanted to go to the beach." remarked Junpei. "But it wouldn't hurt to visit the old dorm and school. Maybe some of our old friends are still around."

"But the full moon is in two days." I reminded them.

Junpei looked shocked, "Oh crap, then why haven't we been training. Anything could happen on those days."

Yukari and Fuuka both agreed that we should go train today. When everyone was ready, we all went to my room all the way down the hall on the second floor. Yukari slid over the closet door and we entered the TV one by one.

Inside the other world, we head straight for the entrance of Hades. We continued our exploration where we left off. The 3rd floor of Hades was different than the first two. After the initial scan by Fuuka, there were only two large arenas that had guardians.

"So there are two this time. I really hope we can just fight plain ol Shadows." said Junpei.

"Me too." Yukari nodded. "I really don't want to fight anyone from our past."

"Let's go, we must increase our strength for the full moon." I said. I led the team through a mass of shadows. With our Personas, we defeated them and advanced towards the location of one of the guardians.

At the coliseum where the guardians generally reside, the gate was locked. "Damn, we can't get in now." swore Junpei.

"Wait so we can't just fight the guardians whenever we want?" asked Yukari.

"No." I replied, "There are certain conditions based of the lock." I examined the large padlock on the gate. It had no keyhole, but it has a symbol of a half moon.

"What does it mean?" Yukari asked.

"I assume we will have to wait until the moon is half before we enter. That has been consistent so far." I replied. We continued to defeat shadow after shadow until everyone was exhausted.

"I'm getting tired." Junpei was staggering.

"Yeah, I know right?" Yukari could barely pull her arrow all the way.

"Fuuka-san, an _escape route_." I requested.

_Sure thing._

We were warped back to the entrance.

"So did you find out anything new?" Fuuka asked.

Yukari responds, "Nothing much other than we got to wait until a half moon."

"Why can't we just deal with these guardians all in one go? I just want to get to the bottom fast." Junpei whined.

"If there are limited times we can fight the guardians to advance then tomorrow I suggest we check the other coliseum to see if it's locked. Even if it's locked we still need to know when it will be open." said Fuuka.

"Alright then let's come here tomorrow then." I said. Everyone gave weary nods and returned. There was a stack of TVs left where we entered. I never noticed it but there was a note attached to the side.

_I left an exit for you guys whenever you need it. So Ai-chan, you want to go out sometime?_

-Teddie

We've kept using this exit. I've got to thank Teddie later.

Tuesday 6/19/2012

Everyone was in the lounge this morning. Yukari and Fuuka were both in the kitchen probably making breakfast. Junpei was lying on the couch.

"Morning Ai-chan." he said lazily. "Man I really wish this dorm was co-ed. It's a pain to go back to the men's dorm every night."

"But that is the school regulation." I replied.

Junpei sighed, "Yeah but this dorm feels really like home. It's like the one we used to live in. Only there are only 4 of us here and I don't know where everyone else is."

Yukari and Fuuka both leave the kitchen with plates in there hands. "Nice Yuka-tan." Junpei looked at the plates of food eagerly. They put the plates down on the coffee table. There were 4.

"Wait so whose eating Ai-chan's share?" Junpei asked. It wasn't unusual for them to get an extra serving for me. I feel happy that my friends see me as a sentient being rather than a shell.

"Well I don't want to get fat." said Yukari.

"But you exercise a lot don't you Yukari-chan." Fuuka followed up. "I don't really get out much so I should worry."

"More for me." Junpei got his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"

"Tsk, why did we even make you breakfast?" said Yukari. "So Aigis, let's train today. The full moon is tomorrow right?"

"Yes it is, but we have until dark to do as we please." I replied. I didn't really know what to do today. I suddenly got a phone call and I got my cell phone from my skirt pocket and answered. "This is Aigis."

_Hey it's Neku. Want to hang out today?_

I thought about it. I haven't seen him in almost 2 weeks. If I recall he was working on his art.

"When would be a good time?" I asked.

_Anytime just come over to the art building on campus._ He hung up.

"Is that one of your friends Aigis?" asked Fuuka. I nodded.

"You've made new friends. That's nice. Could I meet him sometime?" said Yukari.

"Well I am going to go meet him now." I said as I left the dorm. It was a short walk to the university and I went inside the art building. Neku's room should be around….. here. I opened the door.

The entire room looked completely different from the last time I saw it. Instead of abstract graffiti like pictures, there were black and white comic pages. I think Junpei showed me this before, it was manga was it?

Neku was bent over his desk, his pen moving constantly. "Hey you came." he said. "If you're wondering about the room, I decided to make a manga."

"I could see that." I replied sarcastically.

He dropped his pen and got up from his seat, "I wanted to show you a new form of expression: Manga." he hands me a bunch of pages. It had several sketchy drawings with dialogue in between.

"You are writing a manga?" I asked.

"Yep." Neku said proudly. "It's one of the most popular art forms in Japan. Animes come from manga and video games and card games as well."

I read through the pages. The story seems a bit complicated so I asked Neku to explain.

Starting from the first page Neku pointed out, "It's about these kids who wake up in Shibuya. The thing is that no one can see, hear, or touch them. Then they get a text message on their phones saying that they have to play the Reaper's Game or they will be erased from existence."

"Reaper's game? Erased?" I was confounded.

"Well it has a deep plot and I don't think Jump, one of the main publishers so I'll run it for Square. Moreover the main character finds out that he's dead and has to make a pact with someone else in the game to live otherwise monsters called noise will attack him." said Neku.

"That sounds like it would be interesting." I said. Neku seems happy.

"Well this is something that I wanted to do. I'll still work on my usual stuff but I want to expand my form." Neku nods as he agrees with himself. "I hope you could give me your opinions in the future."

_Expression and expressiveness increased. Star rank 3_

Neku continued to work on his manga until dark and then I decide to go back to the dorm.

I gathered everyone together and we made our second expedition to Hades. "Hey doesn't this place look a little different since last time?" Yukari pointed out.

_It's just like Tartarus. The structure changes everyday, but those coliseums are still in the same place. You just need to take different paths._ Fuuka communicated.

"But what if we went to the same one as yesterdays. Then we would need to backtrack and go all the way back to find the other one." said Yukari.

_I've memorized the location from yesterday. I'll draw a path on the map for you. Just follow the path and you'll get there, but be careful of shadows._

Fuuka's ability to communicate mentally has always been an asset. She also projects a map of the area in our minds. I led the way following the path draw on my mental map.

Shadow detected 40 meters ahead. It was 3 large muscular shadows that we've faced numerous times before. They have very powerful physical attacks.

_Watch out! 3 Enemies! They're going to attack. _

The shadows performed a headlong charge. They were approaching fast. "Persona!" I shouted. Athena appeared between me and the 3 shadows. She stopped their charge with her shield, but we were being slowly pushed back.

"Magarudyne!" Yukari shouted.

I heard the sound of an evoker being fired and then an emerald green whirlwind swept the shadows into the air making them fall down afterwards.

"Here's our chance!" Junpei shouted. One of the shadows tried to crawl away. "Get back here you son of a…." Junpei got his evoker and fired. Trismegistus soared into the air almost touching the roof and delivered a flying kick to finish it off.

"Not bad Junpei, but I can do better." Yukari called our her Persona once more. "Magarudyne!"

"Thanks you." I withdrew my Persona.

"No problem, sides if you didn't stop those guys we'd been flatten out." Junpei grinned. "Now let's go before more come."

We continued on the path that Fuuka showed us. We went straight on the path for a few minutes and then made a sharp turn right when the path split. There were more shadows.

_They're called Grand Magus. There are 4 of them be careful, they cast powerful magic, but they're weak to fire._

Fuuka's analysis proved helpful as I switched my Persona to Surt and cast a powerful maragidyne. A powerful explosion ignited the shadows causing them to burn to ashes. Unfortunately the flames began to attract other shadows.

"Crap, there's more." snarled Junpei. "You know what? I'm feeling great today! Vorpal Blade!" he fired his evoker at his head. Trismegistus flew around us at lightning speed slashing everything around us.

A swift gust went by Yukari as Trismegistus flew. "Hey watch it!" Yukari yelled at Junpei.

"Whoops my bad." Junpei chuckled. The shadows were no more.

"Let's go." I led the team further inside. We managed to avoid any further confrontation with the shadows for the time being. "Fuuka-san how much farther is the guardian?" I asked.

_It should be close just keep going, but please don't overexert yourself. _

We finally arrived at our destination. However what we found there was unexpected. There was no lock to keep us out however there were no shadows to be found inside. "Everyone stay alert." I told them. Junpei readied his katana and Yukari drew her bow slightly.

"What's with the creepy skulls?" Yukari stared at the skulls that lay on the ground. I looked around and saw that there were skulls all around us placed in a uniform manner.

There were high walls around the arena and there were bleachers built for an audience like most coliseum designs, but they have always been empty. However this time there were skulls lined up along the seats.

"Yeah this is kind of creeping me out." said Junpei nervously. "Hey Ai-chan are you sure there aren't any shadows here?"

"I will request an analysis from Fuuka san." I replied.

_I don't sense anything strange, but be careful I have a bad feeling about this._

Without warning, the gates closed behind us effectively trapping us in.

_There's definitely a strong presence there. Don't let your guard down._

Uuuoooohh. An ominous sound echoes. Everyone had there hands on their evokers. I scanned the area frantically searching for the source of the sound. The sound was unintelligible, but was beginning to sound more distinct.

**Aw my life there's no meaning to it now. Good bye cruel world. **

**God kill me now.**

**Well here goes nothing.**

**I wish the end would come.**

Several more shouts rang through the air.

"Hey what's happening?" Yukari was starting to look frightened.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Whose there! Show your creepy ass so I can send it straight to hell!" Junpei shouts angrily.

_This feeling, it's so dark. The malice it's growing. _

"It makes sense. This is the other side reflected from human thought. It's not unreasonable to say that negative thoughts and emotions exist here as shadows." I said calmly. Still when I think about it I feel as if our efforts were for nothing. Yukari and Junpei looked at me with sympathy.

"Well standing here isn't going to do anything." Yukari perked up. "Let's find that shadow and destroy it."

"It must be those skulls! They have to have something to do with this." exclaimed Junpei.

"Should I destroy them?" I asked. As soon as I asked however a mass of black emerged from beneath the ground. It flowed upward and formed a giant humanoid shape. It's body viscous and fluid. Unlike other shadows what truly distinguished it were its three masks.

There were 3 arcana masks: Empress, Emperor, and Hierophant where the head would be.

_I'm scanning it now… It has no weakness, just do your best._

The skulls around us floated in the air and orbited around the shadow. The eyes lit with an eerie blue flame.

"To think people are still holding stuff like this inside them." Junpei glared at the shadow. "That's it you're going down." Trismegistus dove in and pieced through the shadow. However the large hole made quickly closed up and nothing happened at all.

"You got to go for the masks Junpei." Yukari drew her bow and fired. The arrow went straight for one of the masks however one of the skulls intercepted the arrow. I fired a barrage also, but it was blocked by the skulls.

"Uooooohh." the shadow made an eerie sound. It crushed one of the skulls floating around it and there was a blood curling shriek. After that it was followed by a massive hailstorm.

"Everyone take cover!" I shouted. Athena held her shield up to shelter everyone. Then I heard the sound of something being crushed and a shriek afterwards.

I looked up and a bolt of lightning struck Athena. The attack was paralyzing. I couldn't move.

"Take this! Agidyne!" Junpei shouted. There was an explosion and black fluids splattered everywhere. The shadow was agitated and crushed another one of the skulls to cast a garu skill on Junpei.

"Aigis get up! This guy is tough. It's using all of our weaknesses against us." Yukari desperately tries to heal Junpei who was being constantly assaulted with garu spells.

_That's it! Those skulls! It needs to crush those skulls to cast different spells._

I got up and quickly changed by my Persona to Metatron. The mechanical angel flew in between Trismegistus and the shadow. Metatron reflected all the elemental spells the shadow casted right back at it.

"Everyone stay back." I shouted. Metatron flew high above his arms raised and gathering energy.

An intense voice was heard from above.

"I am Metatron, the Divine. I shall bring ruin upon all who opposes the Lord." The energy gathered into a massive sphere. Megidolaon!

"This is bad we'll get caught up in it. We can't get out remember?" Junpei said panicking.

"Aigis! What are you doing?" Yukari shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll protect everyone." I assured them. I closed my eyes and searched deep within. Vishnu… Ananta….

"Time for me to lend you my power." Pharo's voice echoed in my mind. I forgotten to bring the evoker. "You don't need it anymore. It was just a keepsake."

I gathered all my power. "Infinity!" I shouted. Vishnu and Ananta emerged and created a protective barrier. The Megidolaon fell down to strike it's target and there was a blinding light.

"Ahh!" Yukari screamed.

"Whoa!" Junpei fell back.

When everything settled down, almost nothing was left. The skulls that lined the arena were all vaporized and the shadow was on its last legs. Its body was barely a fraction of the size it used to be and it was quickly melting away.

_That was great guys. Good job. Now let's head back and get some rest._

Fuuka transported us back to the entrance. "That was dangerous, but I'm glad everyone is safe."

"Holy, and I thought we should conserve our strength for tomorrow." Junpei said wearily.

"I'm beat too." Yukari looked tired.

We walked back wearily to the dorms.

Chapter 14: End

* * *

**Author's notes: What awaits at the next full moon starting next chapter! I have an idea that I would like to try for the Hierophant battle and onwards. Leave a review saying that you would be interested in hearing my idea and I'll PM you. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: I plan on revising the whole story once I am done with it. Thank you for reading and leave a review. I'm not going to stop updating. Just when this reaches its absolute end I will go back and revise.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Hierophant and Lovers and the Lost Link

Wednesday 6/20/2012

There will be a full moon tonight. Yukari was still sleeping because yesterday's encounter was exhausting. I decided that it would be best to conserve energy and I spent the day resting.

Morning passed by and it was almost noon. The strong summer heat permeated the room. It was silent in the room until I heard something move.

"It's so hot." Yukari groaned. She looked at the clock, "Wow, I slept like a log."

"How does one sleep like a log?" I dared to ask.

"It's a figure of speech." replied Yukari. "Have you been sitting there all morning?" she asked.

"Yes, is something the matter?" I replied.

"I forgot that the heat doesn't bother you." Yukari giggled. "Since it's so hot let's go get ice cream."

We opened the door to leave, but as soon as we did we were greeted with a front of hot air. "I wish our air conditioner worked." said Yukari. She went over to the next room which was Fuuka's and knocked.

"Hey Fuuka, you want to go get some ice cream with me and Aigis?" Yukari asked. The door opened.

"Sure, but shouldn't we save our strength for the full moon?" Fuuka asked.

"It's so hot that we can't relax at all. Well Aigis could probably endure the heat, but I can't." said Yukari. "Hey how come your room is so cool?"

"Well all the rooms have an air conditioning system." Fuuka replied. "Is yours broken?"

"Yeah, well we never really used it." replied Yukari.

"Regarding your statement about the heat, I may not sweat or feel discomfort from it. However I do require energy to prevent overheating and that energy is also required in battle." I stated. "Let us go." I grabbed Yukari's hand.

A few seconds afterwards Yukari pulled back her hand painfully, "Ouch! That burns."

"My apologies, my surface temperature is over 40 degrees Celsius." I stated.

"You did that on purpose didn't you Aigis?" Yukari grinned. "Hey let's try that on Junpei."

"It was not my intention, but it means that we should go cool down. I am not efficiently using my energy in the heat." I told them.

The three of us left the dorm and walked over to the nearby convenience store. The frozen goods section had a variety of ice cream flavors. Not that it mattered to me. We all bought one for each of us and a box to keep in the dorms.

When we returned to the dorm Junpei was lying on the couch sweating. "Oh hey you're back." he said weakly.

"What are you doing here Junpei?" Yukari asked. "You know this is a girl's only dorm."

Junpei shrugged, "What's the harm I came here thinking that the air conditioner here worked."

"Actually I'll go and fix it in a bit, here Junpei." Fuuka gives Junpei an ice cream bar.

Junpei smiled euphorically, "Fuuka-chan, my savior."

"You can fix ACs Fuuka. That's amazing." Yukari complimented.

"Oh, it's nothing special really. I just watched my dad fix stuff when I was a kid." Fuuka said modestly. She went upstairs.

"Hey, is there anything to do here?" Junpei asked. "It sucks to just wait for the Dark Hour to come."

"No there's nothing. I'm just going to mess around on the internet." Yukari returned to her room.

"So it's just you and me." said Junpei. We passed the day idly as Junpei either slept or played on his COMPstation Portable. I went over the Personas I have and made sure there was no weakness I cannot cover.

* * *

The clock strikes midnight with everyone anxiously awaiting the Dark Hour. The world changed. Everything had a sinister shade of green and the moon floats in the sky as full and massive as it was.

"Fuuka-san please find the shadow." I said. Fuuka clasp her hands in prayer and closer her eyes. Her Persona manifested itself around her.

_Huh? It's really close by. I think it's in one of the dorms._ Fuuka's voice spoke in our minds.

"Good job Fuuka, now let's get going." said Yukari. We all left the dorm to search for the shadow.

"It is here." said Fuuka. We were in front of the sorority that I was a member of. Then a thought occurred to me. Maya was special along with some of the other members. I immediately rushed in.

Junpei tried opening the doors, "Damn it's locked."

"We have no choice." my hands clicked and I pointed them towards the door. "Junpei-san, stand back!" I open fired. The wooden door shattered to pieces against the volley of bullets.

Inside the main hall there it was. The large shadow was there among a pile of bodies. "What the, there are people here!" Junpei shouted in surprise.

"Shouldn't they all turn to coffins?" Yukari asked.

"It's the Hierophant! But how, we already defeated it before." said Fuuka.

Junpei raised his sword, "I know, but they're back and we have to deal with them before they hurt more people." Junpei charged at the shadow shouting. "Hrraaggghhh!"

Fuuka clasp her hands and summoned Juno. _Scanning the target._

The shadow was an obese man sitting on a small throne. Behind him, sprouting from the small throne is what appears to be a woman. The two crosses on its side move in front of Junpei and smacked him.

He was knocked back his feet sliding on the floor. "I'm not done yet!" Junpei got his evoker and held it to his head. "Persona!"

Trismegistus deftly swerved past the two crosses and manage to gash the Hierophant's side. It wailed in pain, but more of anger from that. The man and woman laughed in sync. Lightning strikes down Trismegistus and Junpei reeled in pain.

"Don't be reckless!" Yukari shot herself and called out Isis. Junpei's wounds were being healed.

_Scan complete. Don't use electricity it'll only bounce back._

"I don't want to use powerful attacks because I fear it may hit the people." I said.

"We'll have to beat it the old fashioned way. Mano and mano." Junpei rushed towards the Hierophant again. The shadow laughs once again as ominous purple gas filled the room. Soon afterwards Junpei was running away in fear.

"Ah! I'm out of here! There's no way we can beat that!" Junpei ran away.

Yukari was also in the same state, "I'm pulling out!"

_No! Guys, be brave!_ Fuuka's words don't reach them as I was left to fight the Hierophant alone until they snap out of it.

"Athena!" I shouted. The two crosses were moving towards me. Athena struck them and they flew against the wall. Now while the Hierophant was open, Athena dove in and stabbed it with her spear.

The shadow wailed and it wailed even more when I fired a barrage at it. However just when it was about to fall, its wounds have healed and there was another shadow floating above it.

_There's another one! This time it's the Arcana Lovers be careful!_

This was not an advantageous situation. I was being pounded by a barrage of wind and lightning. I couldn't move my…. body.

_Aigis, hang in there! Aigis!_

Everything was failing me. The shadows loomed over ready to finish me off.

I hear gunshots. The shadows fell back. Above me, I saw a white bird Persona dash in and slash the Lovers. "You alright?" It was Naoto. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Leave some for me!" Yosuke jumped in brandishing two kunais. He and his Persona both slashed repeatedly at the Hierophant.

"Damn, sorry back there." Junpei returned along with Yukari. Yukari began casting healing spells on me.

"Let's go Yukiko, that shadow is going down!" Chie and Yukiko rushed in.

"Suzuka Gongen!" Chie roundhoused a card before her and a white samurai like Persona appeared. It soon became a large melee with the shadows and everyone charged in.

Kanji charged in also and Teddie as well.

"It's one after the other." said Yukari.

The Hierophant used the same move it used last time to inflict fear on everyone. The Lovers shadow charmed a few of its attackers. Soon everyone was beginning to attack each other.

"Everyone! Stop!" I shouted.

"It's no use they've been charmed and feared." said Yukari. "I'll start curing them."

The shadows moved back further into the hall. "We'll have to finish them ourselves." said Naoto. We charged forward and made sure everyone was behind us.

I reloaded by gun and Naoto has hers at the ready. "Ready to fire." I said.

"Here goes then." Naoto and I fired simultaneously. The sound of gunfire rang through the air and was deafening. As soon as I had to reload, Naoto kept up the barrage and I did so as well when she had to reload.

The shadows returned to nothing but black mush. "Nice one." said Naoto.

"But what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You expect me to sit still when time stops and everything turns like this?" she replied sarcastically.

After the dust settles we all had to leave before the Dark Hour ended. Everyone retreated back to the dorm.

* * *

In the lounge, everyone was lying around looking tired.

"You guys were great. Thanks for the help." Junpei sighed, "I thought we were goners there."

"Really? From what I saw you were running around in circles screaming." giggled Yukiko.

"What no way!" Junpei shouted. He looked around at everyone's expression. "Yeah, sorry about bailing out on you Ai-chan, but I really don't remember anything after being feared."

"Yeah, I'm ashamed of it myself." said Yukari. "Thanks for saving us though."

"No problem Yukari-chan. Call me anytime." Teddie said suggestively.

"So what were those things anyways?" Kanji asks.

Naoto explained, "Every full moon time stands still at midnight and shadows appear in our world. However the reason for their existence and the cause of the strange phenomenon is unknown."

"So basically we have no idea." said Yosuke.

"Right." Chie rolled her eyes. "Kind of sucks though to be stuck here in this creepy world for an hour."

"Yeah well we had to go through this every night for a year and no one knew about it." Yukari shouted.

"Whoa calm down Yuka-tan. We've had our Personas longer than they did and they were probably all coffins when we were getting our Personas." said Junpei. "It's not something I would brag about, but we did get used to having this happen every night."

"We enter the shadow's world through the TV, and then it wouldn't be hard to assume that shadows enter our world through this Dark Hour." said Naoto.

"Precisely." said Fuuka. "From the old reports, shadows have the power to distort time and space."

"Yet they are also the embodiment of human desires and emotions." I followed up. "Personas are no different."

"Argh, this is all so complicated. Why can't there just be some bad guy we could beat up and be done with it." Yosuke looks frustrated.

"We should rest." I suggested.

"I agree." said Naoto.

"But how did you guys get here all the way from Inaba?" Fuuka asks. "The trains shouldn't be working."

"Oh, we used the other world. It's really cool, we enter from a TV in Junes, explore the other side until we find an exit that connect over here." said Chie.

"You could do that?" Junpei looked impressed.

"Although really, I was just sniffing out your scent." Teddie rubbed his nose confidently. "Your room was really nice."

"Hold up, you didn't do anything weird?" Yukari glared at Teddie.

"No, nothing at all! We all just exited from your TV and went to find the shadows." Teddie said in his defense.

Everyone was tired and slept in the lounge for the night.

Thursday 6/21/2012

I went downstairs into the lounge. Everyone was there watching the news.

_Reporter: Today's news we have vandalism in Okina University's sorority dormitories. There have been no suspects as the local authorities are at a loss for clues. All of the residents are unharmed however they all seem to have apathy syndrome._

_Whether or not this was caused by the vandals or something else entirely, it seems that the dorm will be shut down and under heavy investigation._

"We couldn't save them." said Junpei looking depressed.

"It's unfortunate. If only we had arrived sooner." said Naoto.

"Nah, don't worry about what if and what not." said Junpei. "We couldn't have done any more than your group can."

Everyone watched in silence as the news continued to report all the damages caused last night. I lost a friend to the shadows. Maya fell to the shadows and now she has apathy syndrome.

_Fortune lost._

Friday 6/22/2012

Today to get our minds off the full moon, we decided to talk about our plans for the trip. We all agreed to go on Sunday and to have things ready the day before.

I went over to Junes with Yukari to buy things for the trip.

"Hey." Yosuke greeted hollowly.

"What's the matter? You seem down." Yukari noticed Yosuke's dull tone.

Yosuke said plainly, "I have to go with my dad to help with another June's opening in the summer. It's in Tatsumi Port Island and apparently everyone is using it as an excuse to go. I mean my dad said that I could bring my friends, but I'll be working."

"Yeah, that sucks." Yukari said sympathetically.

"Whatever, I need to get back to work." Yosuke returned to sorting various goods.

"So everyone's going to be there." Yukari looked disappointed.

I spoke up, "Is something the matter? I think it would be more fun if everyone was there."

Yukari mumbled, "No, it's just that there might be too much people. What a coincidence."

"I agree." I replied. We returned after buying the things we need.

Saturday 6/23/2012

Yukari and I spent the day packing our belongings. I did not carry much, only several sets of clothes. Yukari seemed to have a hard time choosing what to bring.

Sunday 6/24/2012

"Is everyone here?" I asked. After looking around Junpei was the only one missing.

"He's probably late again." said Yukari.

"Let's all meet up at the station." suggested Fuuka. As soon as we left Junpei was in front of the dorm with his bags.

"Aw, you were going to leave without me?" Junpei chuckled.

"Maybe.." Yukari smiled.

"Wait, really?" Junpei said in a shocked tone of voice, "That's cold."

We all went to the station where we boarded the long distance train to Tatsumi Port Island.

"Port Island here we come!" Junpei shouts enthusiastically.

I only smiled as we boarded the train as we head towards the place where everything started.

* * *

**Author's Notes: My original plan for the Hierophant and Lovers would be to have them get human forms like Ryoji and become intelligent and what not. My reasoning for this is that like how Death was inside Minato and gained a human consciousness, the 12 Arcana who were a part of Death should also gain that as well.**

**After several tries, I decided no. It's way too inconsistent. I am going to overhaul this when it reaches the end. Thank you for reading and leave a review.**

**Next chapter preview: 0n3 0f 7h3 7hr33 ** 4pp34rs dur1ng 7h3 7r1p.**

**Pardon the horrible language there, but I don't want to make it obvious. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: Wow I finished Tales of Vesperia and that stuff is beautiful. Wish I had a PS3 for all the JRPGs exclusive to it, but the PS4 is not far off. **

* * *

Chapter 16: Upgrade

Sunday 6/24/2012 Evening

We arrived at our destination some time in the evening. I stepped out of the train and looked around me. Nothing has changed. The city looked the same as it always has, but I know that every day something changes.

"So where are we going to stay?" Junpei asked.

Yukari paused, "Well, we do sort of have a budget so I booked us at a cheap hotel… in Shirakawa Boulevard."

"Really, and I thought Mitsuru-senpai would help us out." Junpei looked disappointed.

"Well it wouldn't be right to rely on her all the time for money." said Fuuka.

"Yeah, I guess, but since were in town let's pay her a visit." suggested Junpei.

"I know, we'll do it tomorrow. I find it strange that she hasn't taken any action yet even when I'm sure she felt the Dark Hour happening." said Yukari. She seems deep in thought.

We all went to a rather questionable building in the Shirakawa district. "Isn't this the same?" Junpei stared at the hotel familiarly.

Yukari quickly interrupted, "Shut it."

I've never been inside here before so it was a new experience. Yukari and the others all seem to be familiar with this place. During our time in Gekkoukan, I had inquired about such a place only to have Yukari tell me to never go near it.

There was only 1 bed in the room. It was large, circular, and covered in red lacey sheets. "So are all 3 of us going to sleep on this?" Fuuka asked shyly.

Yukari replied, "Sure I guess, but would you rather share a room with Stupei over in the next room?" she said so sarcastically.

"Well…." Fuuka mumbled.

I spoke up, "If it is an inconvenience then I shall go sleep in Junpei-san's room."

Yukari stopped me, "It's alright. We can each take a section." Afterwards we unpacked our luggage and fell asleep.

Monday 6/25/2012

Today we had plans to visit Mitsuru. We took the train to the Kirijo Group's office building which stood at a towering height.

"Wow, senpai sure has it good." Junpei whistled in awe.

Yukari dully replied, "Not if she's too busy all the time. Come on let's go." As soon as we entered we were greeted by a woman sitting behind a desk.

"We are here to see Mitsuru Kirijo." said Yukari in a formal tone. The lady asked if we had an appointment, but Yukari told her that we were her friends. The lady told us to wait.

10 minutes pass and we were shown to the top floor of the building. We stood in front of a large pair of wooden double doors. The name plate on them had Mitsuru Kirijo inscribed on it. The attendant left us and told us to enter.

"Man, I feel really nervous going into a big shot's office." said Junpei.

"I'm sure Mitsuru senpai is still the same." Fuuka assured Junpei. I opened the door and saw a redhead sitting on a fancy desk looking at papers.

She looked up and smiled, "Everyone, it's nice to see you all."

"Same to you Mitsuru-senpai." said Yukari. "Say, you haven't been answering your phone calls lately."

"Being the new head of the Kirijo Group has left me busy. I'm sorry." replied Mitsuru. "However I did notice the Dark Hour occurring once again. Care to explain?"

After our detailed explanation Mitsuru grimaced, "So there lays another crisis."

"There have been no significant effects on our world as of yet however we expect that to change." I said.

"Oh by the way Aigis, I know you've decided to live on your own, but have you been keeping yourself maintained?" Mitsuru asked.

She led us to the elevator and took us all down to the basement. I remember that the labs are here.

"Aigis, you should really keep yourself in good condition. The lab has been developing upgrades for you." said Mitsuru.

"Upgrades?" I asked.

"Well they're only physical upgrades like replacement parts. There will be no change to your mental or emotional state." Mitsuru explained. "If you give your consent then I'll let you undergo an overhaul.

"An upgrade, so is Aigis going to have boosters or lasers?" Junpei asked enthusiastically. Yukari pinched his ear which left him yelping.

I sat down in one of the mechanical chairs made for me and wires were connected to me. My consciousness began to fade as I hear the sound of machinery buzz softly.

Thursday 6/28/2012

My eyes slowly open and I slowly regained my vision. I noticed that I no longer had my heads up display and my scan vision. I feel stronger and my movement is much smoother.

"What did you do?" I asked. Mitsuru gladly explained.

_Your eyes can switch between normal vision and combat. Normal vision allows you to see things in a broader perspective than you could before. It is similar to human eyesight. Combat vision is the type of eyesight you had before where a HUD would appear and track targets. _

_Important servos and parts were replaced with more powerful ones. We also put boosters on you as an added precaution. _

"I see." I said. It made me sad that the upgrades made me less of a human, but I am the only one who could do this. If it will help me protect everyone then I will accept this. It seems that 3 days have passed while I was asleep.

"Could you go into the blast chamber for your weapons test?" Mitsuru asked. I complied and went inside. I clicked my fingers and it seems I still have my machine gun, but in the room I saw other things. A large Gatling gun, a missile pod, and a cannon lay on the ground.

"With the upgrade you should be able to carry all three of those at once." Mitsuru spoke from behind a microphone. She was above me talking through a glass barrier. She continued, "They should attach perfectly to your body. Use them to destroy the targets."

I picked up the Gatling gun first. Surprisingly I did it without much effort. It attached to my left arm where magazines for my hand cannons would. Next was the missile pod. It went around my waist. Last was the cannon which hung itself on my right shoulder.

The targets appeared. White dummies built in the shapes of shadows that we've encountered before.

"Certain targets are vulnerable to a certain weapon. Use your scanners to determine their weaknesses." said Mitsuru.

I scanned the targets. They were weak to piercing attacks. However I cannot perform a more detailed scan. That is Fuuka's specialty. I aimed the Gatling at the targets and fired. The roar of the weapon and the flurry of bullets shred through the targets.

More targets appeared in their place and they moved fast. I lowered the Gatling and began tracking them. 6,7,8 targets in total. Locked on, the missiles fired each one chasing down its target.

The last target was a large block. It seemed impervious to the other weapons so the only choice left was the cannon. I aimed for the center and fired. A flaming red shell launched towards it. There was a large explosion and as the smoke cleared there was a gaping hole in the center of the block.

"Good job Aigis now come back." said Mitsuru. I left the room leaving the heavy firearms aside.

I went to have a further discussion with Mitsuru.

"Well it seems the upgrade was a raving success." said Mitsuru.

I object, "Isn't this a little overboard?"

"While the technicians were performing the upgrades, they saw through your memories and analyzed your ability." said Mitsuru. "As dangerous as it is Persona research does have its positive effects. Don't worry; I won't make the same mistake as my grandfather.

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"You're emotional state is slowly becoming more and more like of a human being irrevocably so. Also several key components have been destroyed. Normally you would shut down and become beyond repair if that happened however here you are, alive." Mitsuru said in astonishment.

That made me happy to hear that I was becoming closer to humans at the same time I know that I shall always be a machine. What is this conflicting feeling I feel?

"Concerning those weapons, of course it would be impossible for you to carry them around in public and it would be too difficult to conceal. Therefore we utilized the same method of storing multiple Personas and applied it to objects." Mitsuru explained.

"You are the only one who could do this. Like Personas you can store the weapons in your psyche and call upon them. Lastly nanomachines have been built inside you so you can perform self repairs on minor injuries." said Mitsuru.

"How is all this possible?" I asked.

Mitsuru told me that the Kirijo Group has stopped its research of shadows and moved on to researching Personas. The power of Personas can exceed the shadows and are much tamer. She handed me three cards each with an image of the weapon I just used.

"Try summoning them." she told me. I focused and just like evoking a Persona, a Gatling gun materialized on my left arm and a missile pod on my waist.

"Good, it works." said Mitsuru pleased with the results. "Sorry for making so many changes to you though."

"It's fine; this is the power that will help me protect everyone." I nod.

"Be careful with that though." she replied obviously point out the dangers of such power. "I'll join the fight with you sometime in the future after I find Akihiko."

I left the lab and went outside. Yukari, Junpei, and Fuuka were outside waiting.

"Aigis! You're back." Yukari smiled.

"You look different." said Junpei.

"Really, I still think she's still Aigis." Fuuka replied.

I closed my eyes for a moment, "Thank you." I said.

"Thank us? For what? Come on, let's go have some fun. You've already lost 3 days of vacation time." Junpei led on. We spent the entire day together going around the city, looking at shops, and talking to our old friends.

"What were those upgrades Aigis?" Yukari asked as we were about to enter the hotel.

"It's a surprise." I smiled innocently.

"Come on Ai-chan, I'm dying to find out." Junpei moaned.

"I'm sure it can't be something that drastic." sad Fuuka. Oh if only she knew.

"When did you get a sense of humor Aigis? You used to be so literal." said Yukari.

"Who knows?" I replied, "But it all started when I inherited his power."

Yukari mumbled, "Yeah that's right." She went to sleep first. I decided to go to sleep as well.

Friday 6/29/2012

Today was another day of our vacation. I've lost 3 days in the lab and I really want to make the most of my time here. Junpei said he was going to hang out with a Kenji Tomochika. Yukari and Fuuka both went out shopping and I was the only one left.

I walked around town for a bit and noticed the old woman from back then. The one I helped find her cat. "Hello." I greeted.

"Oh, you're that nice lady. It's been awhile." the old woman smiled. "Mewlie's gone, but I think it's for the best." I was saddened by her comment.

"Now don't go worrying about me, my grandson Kiyoshi has been keeping me company once every while." she said.

Kiyoshi? I wondered.

"Kiyoshi's been visiting me more ever since he said he started thinking about what you said to him. What did you say to him?" the old woman asked.

"Nothing much." I replied. I felt relieved.

"Well you should go and live your own life. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." the old woman slowly walked off.

I walked along the road to the shrine. This place always has that enchanting feeling to it that I can't describe. I walked up the steps to the shrine. There was a monk chanting with someone next to him, presumably his wife.

Other than those two I felt that I was being watched. Looking around past the playground, I saw a girl with auburn hair and crimson red eyes. She felt familiar like I've met her before. The girl noticed I was looking at her and she stood up, walked past me, and down the steps of the shrine.

I wanted to tell her to wait, but that would be rather awkward. I sat on the bench at the shrine listening to the monk chant until the sun set. I still could not get off the feeling that we've met before.

Saturday 6/30/2012

Today I was going to go to the shrine. I had a feeling that she would be there again today. I sat on the bench and waited. Soon it was the afternoon around the time students leave school.

As I expected she walked up the steps and came into view. She turned over to my direction and walked towards me. Judging from her school uniform she was a student at Gekkoukan.

"Hmm? It's you again. Weren't you here yesterday?" She looked at me with those crimson orbs that could see deep into one's soul.

"Yes I was, I get the unshakable feeling that I've met you before." I said.

"Well me too, I'm Hamuko. Nice to meet you." she said cheerfully. "So Aigis, how are you doing?"

I was stunned, "Huh? But I never told you my name. How did you."

Hamuko giggled, "Lucky guess I suppose. Maybe we have met before."

A voice in my head rings.

_You have established a new bond. The Sun Arcana has been established. Sun rank 1_

We continued to talk throughout the day. Just who was Hamuko?

Chapter 16: End

* * *

**Author's Notes: If you are wondering about the upgrade then it's basically for P4A. I was thinking of ways that Aigis could carry around 3 heavy weapons, hide them, and pull them out whenever she needed them and that was the best explanation. **

**So…. about that Mshe. **


End file.
